Ad Veela Aeternam
by Noweria
Summary: Ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps, et les trois veelas se sont déclarés. Sauf que les valeons détestent leurs compagnons. Pourquoi tout ne se passe-t-il pas comme prévu? HG/DM HP/LM RW/SB
1. Révelations

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une fic que j'écris pour me détendre, et surtout parce que je jongle toujours entre trois quatre fics. Comme j'ai bien avancé pour celle là je vous poste un premier chapitre, ainsi vous ne resterez pas la faim au ventre!

**Attention : **

**Scènes explicites entre personnes du même sexe, **

**vous êtes prévenus.**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : **Ah si j'étais blondeuh ben non. Je me fait pas un rond en écrivant ça, sauf si on considère les reviews comme une source de revenus, faites de moi une milliardaire!

**Pairing :** LM/HP HG/DM RW/SB (oui pas commun!)

**Re-note :** Pour ceux qui crient au scandale par ce qu'Hermione est avec Draco je dis : c'est essentiel dans cette fic!

Enjoy à vous, je dédie cette fic à tous mes revieweurs anonymes et connus, car sans vous je ne serais pas.

* * *

.

**AD VEELA ÆTERNAM**

.

**Chapitre I / Révélation**

.

_Il existe une légende dans le monde sorcier. _

_Une légende qui raconte qu'un jour un héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers puissants fit une prière à la lune. _

_Il n'avait ni le pouvoir, ni la beauté, ni le simple respect de ses pairs. _

_L'homme était pur et bon, alors la lune répondit à son appel. _

_Il serait plus beau que tous les hommes qu'il aurait pu voir dans toute sa vie, plus puissant que les plus grands sorciers, et chacun lui donnerait la place qu'il aurait du avoir en ce bas monde. _

_La lune le prévint cependant. _

_Son cœur et sa magie ne seront véritablement dévoilés que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé sa compagne ou son compagnon, celui ou celle dont la magie lui serait parfaitement complémentaire. _

_Il ne pourrait alors faire le mal, et devra toujours reconnaître la majesté de Dame Lune et lui rendre hommage. _

_Si son âme sœur se refusait à lui cependant, il en mourrait d'amour et de chagrin, telle fut la condition de l'astre. _

_Touché, L'homme la remercia sa vie durant de présents, et sa compagne avec lui fit de même pour lui avoir donné un amour si parfait. _

_Ils eurent nombre d'enfants qui parcoururent le monde, révélant parfois le présent de la Lune dans un de leurs enfants, même s'il était un peu diminué. _

_L'homme mourut auprès de sa femme tant aimée, respecté et craint, bon et pur, d'une force et d'une beauté incomparables. _

_Cet homme se nommait Merlin, et Morgane fut sa compagne durant près de deux siècles. _

.

O.o.0.o.O

.

Poudlard. Ou Pou du lard si on en croit Dumbledore en début d'année. Pour la première fois, calme, sereine, normale avec sa forêt interdite et ses fantômes, ses livres mangeurs d'hommes et son calamar géant timide.

Il avait fallut six ans à Harry afin de vaincre « la bête », et cela lui avait permis, ainsi qu'à tout Poudlard, de passer une année de paix avant de reprendre les cours.

La rentrée fut donc la première de Harry qu'il saurait sans encombres, avec laquelle il n'aurait pas à se cacher, à se battre ou s'inquiéter. Il aurait juste du chagrin.

La guerre ayant fait son office, le lendemain de la répartition fut consacré aux morts durant la guerre.

Ainsi chez les élèves, Harper, Flintch-Fletchey, Johnson, Patil Parvati, Denis Crivey, et Abbot.

Chez les professeurs : Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick.

On compta aussi Tonks, son fiancé Shaklebolt, Arthur Weasley et la mère de Dean.

La chanson du choixpeau était elle-même à la fois triste et heureuse, donnant hommage aux morts, les remerciant de leur sacrifice afin que nous puissions vivre aujourd'hui en paix.

Hermione, aux côtés de Ron et Harry leur avait prit les mains, et elle avait laissé échapper une larme, la première de tristesse depuis que la grande guerre avait commencé. Ses deux amis la réconfortèrent, mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le cœur à la retenir.

Il fallut laisser passer un bon mois avant que les sourires reviennent, que la tristesse laisse place à la fierté, et que les vivants se mettent à vivre afin de ne pas gâcher le cadeau des morts.

Les liens d'amitié s'étaient resserrés, surtout à cause de l'enthousiasme crée par la vague de compassion, et jamais le trio d'or ne fut si proche. Harry était heureux d'avoir Ron et Hermione près de lui, et était soulagé que même après la veillée funèbre consacrée à Arthur, le roux ne se soit pas éloigné.

Les cours, quant à eux, reprenaient tranquillement, les professeurs, excepté Snape, étaient patients, tout en respectant le programme de base. Bien sûr toutes les notions étaient faciles à aborder si vous étiez une élève assidue qui avait potassé durant l'année sabbatique. Autant dire qu'à part quelques Serdaigle,et Hermione, la plupart barbotaient dans la mélasse.

On aurait pu croire, avec les révélations de Dumbledore sur Snape, après tous ses actes héroïques, que le maître des potions aurait perdu de sa crédibilité et que même Londubat serait venu le féliciter en personne. C'était bien mal connaître le terrible Severus. Il fit de son mieux afin d'être un professeur des plus sadiques, des plus mauvais et des plus fidèles à sa réputation de bourreau du travail, et ses actes héroïques fondirent comme neige au soleil. Le bâtard graisseux des cachots était revenu, et encore plus en colère que jamais puisque Sirius avait prit le poste tant convoité de DCFM.

.

Fin Octobre...

.

Les étudiants paressaient dans a salle commune rouge et or, jouant aux cartes, aux échecs ou pour une toute petite minorité, potassant les cours. Harry avait réussi à ensorceler des poupées hautes comme la main et Ron et lui se livraient des combats de boxe assez comiques. L'enjeu était de trois patacitrouilles pour Ron contre deux suçacides sur Harry. Dean et Seamus commentaient tandis que Neville et Colin faisaient les supporters.

Chacun profitait enfin de cette dernière année avec ses amis, malgré la peine qui restait encore un peu dans leurs cœurs.

Finalement Ron gagna et fit la danse de la victoire, tandis que chacun se battait pour pouvoir jouer contre lui, Harry compris. Hermione soupira et sourit, mais toute activité cessa lorsque Severus Snape entra et posa le pied dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Jamais un Serpentard ne l'avait fait, et ce Serpentard là avait définitivement souillé (aux yeux de Ron et Neville) la pureté des lieux.

.

- Monsieur Weasley vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Black dans l'immédiat.

- Euh..Je... J'arrive.

- Je ne suis pas votre serviteur alors bougez donc le flan que vous osez nommer « fessier » et soyez à la porte dans vingt secondes au plus tard. Inutile de prendre vos cours.

.

Comme d'habitude, la joie de vivre reflétait dans les yeux de Snape à tel point que la température ambiante avait baissé d'un ou deux degrés à son arrivée. Il partit sans un mot aimable de plus en claquant le tableau qui se plaignit avec bruit.

Ron regarda ses camarades, moitié apeuré, moitié rassuré que ce fut Sirius qui le convoquait. Mais pourquoi donc?

.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Hermione. C'est Sirius. Il doit avoir envoyé Snape pour te faire peur, c'est dans sa nature. Enfin surtout pour l'embêter, fit-elle songeuse.

- Tu devrais y aller, fit Harry. Je donne pas cher de ta peau durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de DCFM sinon.

.

Le roux bondit, et sortit avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. Snape émit un bref reniflement de dégoût, et fit en sorte de marcher un pas avant lui. Ils ne mettraient que dix minutes à atteindre la salle, se dit le Gryffondor. Dix minutes dans le silence, ça ne peux pas être un drame, si? Eh bien si, puisque ledit silence fut brisé par Snape qui apparemment s'écorchait la gorge pour être poli.

.

- Monsieur Weasley, que savez vous des veelas?

- Pardon monsieur? Il se reprit très vite. Snape détestait répéter. Eh bien... Ce sont des créatures magiques, une sorte de don en plus qu'on les sorciers, je crois.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'on vous apprend en DCFM. Les veelas sont des hommes et des femmes sorciers comme vous et moi, qui ont une puissance supérieure à la normale, et une beauté qui se révèlent une fois leur compagnon ou compagne trouvés. Ils ressemblent aux femmes vélanes, à la différence que leur statut de sorcier les rend plus forts.

- Comme Fleur? Risqua Ron.

- Non. Fleur n'est qu'en partie vélane. C'est une sorte d'artéfact, un reste du veela. Si elle aurait été de lignée veela pure, elle aurait été bien plus puissante et sûrement plus attrayante, physiquement parlant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas laide. Elle aurait aussi bénéficié de la magie du veela, particulière à chacun, une sorte de pouvoir innée comme le fourchelang l'était à Salazar. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas veela, c'était un exemple.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi est-ce que...

- Vous le saurez très vite, monsieur Weasley. Il eut un rictus que Ron ne put voir, mais s'il avait pu, il se serait enfui à toutes jambes. Nous arrivons.

.

Ils passèrent la double porte du cours de Sirius, qui les attendait un peu nerveux derrière son bureau. Il avait le teint rose, et il semblait que depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Ron le trouvait plus fin, plus jeune, et musclé, comme s'il avait à nouveau vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux lui barraient un peu les yeux, et bouclaient légèrement jusqu'à sa taille. Sirius était déjà un homme d'une beauté naturelle, mais là, il était tout simplement magnifique.

.

- Bonjour, Ron. Tu peut t'assoir. Severus...

- Je sais merci.

.

Intrigué, le roux ne fit pas mention que lui et son professeur de potions étaient assis côte à côte devant Sirius, comme un couple qui faisait une thérapie avec un psychologue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trop se prendre la tête, car Sirius commença.

.

- Severus à dut te parler des veelas en venant jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi, fit-il pas vraiment rassuré.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit Severus dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Eh bien, fit Sirius après un regard noir pour le maître des potions, saches que je suis moi-même un veela. C'est à dire un sorcier touché du don de veela.

- Oh, ça explique votre apparence, fit Ron prudent. Sirius eu un grand sourire.

- Pour trancher dans le vif du sujet (Severus avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme), je t'ai reconnu comme étant mon compagnon.

- Pardon? Ron ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ton totalement incrédule, Sirius eu l'air peiné.

- Compagnon, répéta Severus agacé. Vous êtes celui dont la magie complète la sienne, ce qui signifie que Black est celui qui est le plus apte dans ce vaste univers à vous rendre heureux.

- Mais... J'ai rien senti venir moi, fit Ron pleurnichard.

- Évidement, reprit Severus. Seul le veela ressent cela, et vous aurez par la suite conscience du lien. Cela se fait en quelques semaines, trois au grand maximum. À ce moment votre magie opèrera pour que vous vous rendiez compte de votre « amour » (il cracha le mot) pour Black.

- Mais on est des hommes! Le roux avait totalement oublié que Severus était le terrible maître des cachots.

- Cela vous regarde, fit Snape, avec une pointe de dégoût. Je ne veux PAS savoir ce que vous ferez. Mais vous êtes au courant que les relations entre hommes et entre femmes sont courantes, non? Vos parents ne vous ont donc rien appris?

- Severus, fit Sirius menaçant.

- Eh bien... si ça je le savais, mais en ce qui me concerne, eh bien disons que je préfère les filles... Sirius baissa le regard.

- J'oubliais, fit Snape sadique. Si jamais vous rejetez votre veela, il en mourra très rapidement. Alors prenez garde à ce que vous lui direz. Maintenant que tout est clair, moi je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

.

Ron avait un air qui balançait entre « voir Snape en tutu rose bonbon » et « voir Snape en tutu rose bonbon sans rien en dessous ». Très très choqué, donc. Au moment ou, dans un grand mouvement de cape Severus sortait, Dumbledore entrait, les yeux bleu acier pétillants de malice. Il s'assit directement et entama sans préambule.

.

- Eh bien bonjour à vous, monsieur Weasley. Je ne suis pas trop en retard?

- Non, fit Sirius la mine triste. Severus lui a enseigné le principal.

- Ainsi que la magie qui en résultait?

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera fit l'animagus d'une façon atone. Ron a dit ne pas pouvoir m'aimer.

.

La situation était vraiment irréelle. Sirius le battant, le maraudeur, qui avait survécu à Azkaban, qui trouvait du bon même dans le fait de se retrouver sans baguette face à feu Voldy, était triste que Ron ne puisse jamais l'aimer. Le jeune sorcier ne sut trop comment mais comprit la gravité de la situation. Severus n'avait pas menti, Sirius allait mourir s'il était rejeté. Et Ron estimait trop Sirius pour lui faire ça. Après tout, il pourrait improviser plus tard si jamais le brun voudrait se comporter en « amoureux ». Une seconde de réflexion plus tard, il intervint plutôt calmement.

.

- Je ne te rejette pas, Sirius. C'est juste que c'est... Assez surprenant, on m'appelle dans la salle commune, et j'apprends que tu es veela et que tu m'aime, que je vais t'aimer par la suite, je n'avais rien préparé de ce genre, tu comprend? Dumbledore le regardait ravi, tandis qu'une lumière de vie revenait dans les yeux de Black. Je pense... Reprit le roux. Je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître mieux, pour pas démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, tout ça est très brusque pour moi.

- Je comprends, fit Sirius. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

- C'est pourquoi je suis là, continua le directeur. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis deux générations, et nous avons appris des précédentes. Je suis là si vous avez des doutes et des craintes, monsieur Weasley, et je suis là aussi si vous avez des questions quelles qu'elles soient. Et puis vous n'êtes pas seul. C'est assez exceptionnel, mais deux autres veelas se sont déclarés, bien que je soupçonnait leur nature depuis un moment déjà. Et leurs compagnons ne sont autre que vos amis.

- Ça commence à faire beaucoup, fit le roux déboussolé.

- Je comprends, je pense que vous aurez besoin d'en parler avec eux. Ils ont patiemment attendu que le mois de Novembre se termine afin que vos cœurs soient plus libres.

- De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Ron.

- De messieurs Malefoy, père et fils, qui ont reconnut respectivement Harry et Hermione comme étant leurs compagnons.

- ...

- Ron? Demanda Sirius. Est-ce que ça va?

- Je... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps tout à coup. Ils sont au courant?

- Ils le seront dès que nous iront à mon bureau où Lucius et Draco nous attendent.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si...

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura l'animagus. Après tout, je suis aussi là pour ça. Ta réaction est compréhensible, et même plutôt positive.

- Il est grand temps, fit Albus.

.

Le directeur se leva, et marcha devant Sirius et Ron, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître ouvert et disponible à son veela. Merlin que ce mot était étrange à prononcer pour sa propre personne. Le brun respecta son silence, et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Ron lui souriait franchement. Après tout il aimait bien Sirius, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment bon sous tous rapports, alors il pouvait bien lui donner tout ce qu'il avait de positif pour lui sans se restreindre. Il semblait sentir comme un sentiment de tendresse léger lui parcourir parfois le corps. Il perçut au bout d'un instant que ce n'était pas son propre sentiment, et ça, c'était bizarre.

Hermione et Harry, emmenés par le professeur Mac Gonagall attendaient devant la gargouille.

Une meringue à la fraise plus tard et ils purent tous se mettre à différents niveaux des marches montantes.

Ron lança des regards compatissants à ses amis qui avaient franchement les chocottes, car ils ne connaissaient vraiment rien aux veelas. Même Hermione n'avait pu que vaguement citer la magie vélane. Et d'après leur directrice de maison, ils allaient baigner en plein dedans.

Sirius évita toutefois le regard de son filleul.

Quand ils entrèrent, le premier réflexe d'Hermione et Harry fut de pointer leurs baguettes sur les deux blonds qui attendaient une tasse de thé à la main. Et ce fut le bazar. Lucius pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, et Draco pointa la sienne sur Harry. Sauf qu'au lieu de se terminer là, les deux Malefoy avisèrent leurs propres gestes et se pointèrent chacun leur tour en se lançant des regards noirs.

* * *

Et voilà!!

ça commence bien vous trouvez pas?

Qui qu'est super trop sympa et qui me donne envie de continuer? Celui qui laisse une review!

à la prochaine! (comptez deux semaines maxi!)


	2. Premier face à face

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous pensiez attendre deux semaines? Eh bien non! J'ai eu une telle vague de reviews que je me suis mise à écrire vite vite, et comme vous attendiez tous la suite, la voilà (très) en avance! Merci à vous tous!

PS : NON ils ne se sauteront pas dessus tels des sauvages en rut pour apaiser leurs envies (même si ça ferait plaisir à la populace) sinon ça s'appelle du PWP! (comment ça, on s'en fiche on veut du citron?) NON MAIS OH!

* * *

**Mes RAR** :

**Calimero** : Oui ça serait bien, sinon pas de Lemon, hein... huhu merci pour ta review!!

**Caty** : Merci! Voilà la suite pour attendre un peu plus longtemps!

* * *

Sur ce... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre II / Premier face à face.**

.

Si tous les mangemorts pouvaient se viser les uns les autres comme maintenant, on aurait gagné avec trois ans d'avance, se dirent Harry et Hermione en même temps. Seul Ron savait à présent de quoi il retournait.

D'un geste, Albus remit le calme dans la pièce, et Sirius se plaça à côté de Lucius. Le directeur invoqua trois fauteuils, en face des trois occupés par les veelas, et pria chacun de s'assoir. Il avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione soit face à Draco, Harry face Lucius, et Ron face à Sirius. Lui même se mit face à la rangée, Minerva se tenant à l'autre bout, fermant le «cercle». Le directeur prit la parole après avoir invoqué une tasse de thé dans les mains de ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

.

- Bonsoir à vous, jeunes gens. Je crois savoir que Seuls messieurs Weasley et Black savent, par la force des choses pourquoi nous sommes ici. J'ai préféré qu'il voie l'objet de sa convocation avant vous, dit-il en regardant Hermione et Harry, par ce que je savais, et ce n'était pas difficile à prévoir, que cela se passerait mieux, et qu'il serait là pour vous expliquer certains détails au cas ou. Termina-t-il mystérieusement.

- Je tiens à préciser, fit Minerva, une chose que vous ne saviez pas avant de commencer. Lucius et Draco étaient de notre côté avec Severus depuis le début de la guerre. Ils agissaient en tant qu'espions bien avant que Narcissa aie ce dramatique accident. Vous pouvez reprendre Albus. Le directeur ne laissa pas une seconde pour qu'on l'interrompe.

- En ce qui vous concerne, miss Granger, et vous monsieur Potter, vous ne connaissez rien ou presque des veelas. C'est un don très ancien donné à certains sorciers aléatoirement au travers des âges. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir et d'une force tant d'esprit que de corps, bien plus importante que celle déployée par un sorcier normal. Les sorciers veelas possèdent d'autres caractéristiques qui sont entre autres qu'ils n'aiment qu'une fois, et une personne dont la magie sera complémentaire à la leur, ainsi, un veela et son compagnon (le valéon, ou valéone) seront les deux personnes les plus accomplies et épanouies qu'on pourrait voir. Cela est dû au fait que c'est leur magie innée qui choisit leur compagnon. Ils deviennent alors extrêmement fidèles, mais aussi jaloux. Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous mettre en travers du chemin d'un veela jaloux. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes durant lesquelles la rapidité surentraînée d'Hermione fit son office.

- Pourquoi donc sommes nous là? Vous voulez dire que certains d'entre nous sont veelas? Et quel est le rapport avec les Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle sans les regarder. Le directeur semblait contrarié de s'être fait avoir.

- Eh bien miss, puisque je n'ai plus le choix, il me faut vous annoncer que messieurs Malefoy père et fils, ainsi que Sirius sont des sorciers veelas. Et vous, il regarda Harry, Hermione et Ron, vous êtes leurs compagnons.

.

Une longue minute de silence passa, un ange, deux hippogriffes et six lutins de Cornouailles en jupons, et ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

.

- S'il vous plaît. Dites moi que c'est une blague très douteuse.

- Je crains que non, monsieur Potter. Je suis au fait que vous ne portiez pas la famille Malefoy dans votre cœur, et c'est pour cela que monsieur Weasley a fait la connaissance de son propre veela avant vous.

- Son veela...?

- oui, miss Granger. Sirius Black.

.

On put presque entendre les pensées d'Hermione et Harry qui se disaient que le meilleur lot était partit, et qu'ils devrait par Merlin Mélusine et Gryffondor être choisis par un Malefoy. Ces derniers, ainsi que Black restaient assis sagement, regardant alternativement les personnes qui parlaient sans piper mot.

.

- Si vous n'avez tout simplement pas dit aux Malefoy que nous ne voulions même pas les voir en peinture, c'est qu'il y a une raison, n'est-ce pas? Lucius eu un rictus de douleur discret.

- Oui, monsieur Potter, continua Albus. Un veela qui se fait rejeter par son valéon, c'est à dire son compagnon, meurt en quelques jours de tristesse, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

- Qui est celui qui m'a choisit? demanda Hermione, le regard noir.

- Draco.

.

Elle regarda Harry, et les deux eurent l'air de dire : dernier lot, Malefoy père, désolée Harry, je compatis. Draco eu cependant un bref éclat dans les yeux lorsque la brune le regarda, avec un profond dégoût.

.

- Pourquoi meurent-ils? On ne meurt pas de tristesse. Même si une épreuve est difficile, on s'en remet, au pire, on devient fou. Mais on en meurt pas.

- Il s'agit de magie veela, miss Granger. Un lien se forme entre les complémentaires, et ce lien est tout de suite extrêmement puissant du veela au valéon. Dans l'autre sens, il met plus de temps à se former, mais devient tout aussi fort par la suite. Briser ce lien est comme tuer la personne. La magie y est trop puissante pour que le veela survive, même si le rejet est signifié dès le départ.

- Donc si je dit à Draco qu'il n'est qu'un néfaste vers inutile et soulève-cœur que je rêverais d'écraser, il mourrait d'ici quelques jours? Le jeune blond baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Exact, et il serait même judicieux de ne pas émettre vos pensées même dans ce genre de phrases explicites, intervint Mc Gonagall. De plus, d'ici trois semaines au plus le lien se formera dans l'autre sens, et vous vous rendrez alors compte de combien vous est vital votre veela.

- Donnez nous une raison d'accepter, fit Harry plein de défi à Lucius.

- J'ai opéré de ma magie afin qu'ils ne puissent parler avant que vous ayez donné votre décision, reprit Albus. Ainsi elle ne viendra que de vous, et vous seuls. Un veela possède de trop grands pouvoirs de persuasion, à la manière des vampires, bien que ce soit moins agressif, et si le veela est au pied du mur, il pourrait bien s'en servir.

- Et ils se sont déclarés le même jour?

- Pas exactement, répondit l'écossaise. Draco fut le dernier, et Lucius et Sirius dès que vous avez eu dix-sept ans chacun. Le professeur Snape à réussit à créer une potion qui leur permettait de rester « en suspens » quelques temps, mais il semblerait que cela ne fonctionne plus, et Draco est trop jeune pour pouvoir l'ingérer.

.

Hermione se leva, une seconde avant Harry, et Ron les suivit par réflexe.

.

- Alors le fils à papa qui à détruit l'AD, qui a faillit nous faire tuer une bonne dizaine de fois veux se lier à moi?

- Tandis que le père à presque tué Ginny, continua Harry, m'a lancé même un sort interdit et à fait en sorte de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début de notre scolarité, et n'a pas bougé d'un poil quand on me vidait de mon sang au cimetière?

.

Hermione approcha son visage de Malefoy à deux centimètres du sien, le blond n'en menait pas large.

.

- Alors Malefoy, ça fait quoi d'avoir un besoin vital de la sang-de-bourbe? Elle prit son menton entre deux doigts, un air dégoûté aux lèvres. Je ne te rejette pas Malefoy, car moi je ne peux pas tuer sans remords comme certains, alors j'accepte d'être ta compagne, mais crois moi, la mort c'est toi qui la demandera. Je ferais en sorte que Voldemort n'aie été qu'un doux interlude à côté de moi.

- Je ne vous rejette pas non plus monsieur Malefoy, j'accepte d'être votre compagnon. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que ça vous autorise à quoi que ce soit envers moi. Je n'attends rien de vous.

.

Le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose avaient suivit sans rien dire. C'était déjà bien assez que de leur imposer ces deux là, et puis, la magie ferai bientôt son office sur eux. Ron adressa simplement un sourire gentil à Sirius qui avait peur que son tour vienne, mais il fut complimenté de même par Harry et Hermione qui changeaient littéralement de ton quand leurs regards se posaient sur lui. Il fut soulagé, et le sentiment passa sur Ron qui commençait tout juste à décrypter ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Albus fit un geste et Draco prit la parole.

.

- J'ai besoin de toi Hermione.

- Pour toi ce sera Granger, Malefoy, la coupa la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai même pas le pouvoir de dire que j'aurais préféré mourir. Sauf si ça te rendrait plus heureuse. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être d'aimer de tout son être une personne du jour au lendemain.

- Je ne suis pas non plus idiote, fit Hermione d'une voix froide. Je sais que tu me détestait, j'imagine très bien ce que ça doit être pour toi. La différence c'est que moi je te déteste toujours. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour tout ce que tu m'a dit, les humiliations, les coups bas, et tout ce qui a rapport avec la guerre, Malefoy. Tu t'es comporté en lâche et en fils gâté arrogant et en ennemi durant sept ans. Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est en venant comme une fleur la bouche en cœur que je vais tout oublier?

- Je suppose que la même sentence s'adresse à moi, demanda ironiquement Lucius.

- Je pense, oui, fit Harry. On a tout choisit pour moi de ma naissance jusqu'à ma mort si je ne survivais pas à Voldemort. Maintenant on me choisit un compagnon, un homme qui pourrait être mon père à vie. Il va falloir me prouver que vous valez la peine que je sacrifie tout ce qu'il me reste pour ne pas que vous mourriez.

- Ce qui signifie que vous acceptez réellement le lien? Demanda timidement Draco.

- Encore une fois, oui, fit Hermione agacée. Nous seront vos compagnons, nous ne sommes pas des assassins.

.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius et Ron qui se regardaient. Apparemment le roux tentait de faire passer certains sentiments par le lien naissant, faisant sourire Sirius, heureux que son valéon l'apprécies au moins.

.

- Ron, j'aurais du être un peu bouleversé que Sirius voie en toi son compagnon, mais après tout ça, je suis vraiment content que ce soit lui en fait. Vous êtes les deux mecs que j'apprécie le plus avec Remus, alors...

- Merci, Harry, fit Sirius.

- Harry a raison, enchaîna Hermione. Vous êtes ceux qui méritent le plus d'être heureux.

- Merci, 'Mione. Sirius lui fit un merci muet.

- Il est temps, fit Dumbledore, j'ai préparé vos emplois du temps respectifs afin que vous, messieurs Potter et Weasley, et miss Granger vous puissiez vous voir, ou venir me voir si vous avez des questions, et aussi des heures, tous les jours afin que vous puissiez voir votre veela. Le lien est vraiment puissant, et un veela ne peut être séparé de son compagnon plus de quelques heures après l'acceptation de celui-ci, de bonne foi ou non, termina-t-il avec un regard en biais vers Harry et Hermione. Et non, cela n'est pas discutable. Si vous le souhaitez, une tierce personne pourra venir lors de vos entrevues avec votre veela. Mais il est impératif que vous soyez dans la même pièce quelques heures durant si nous voulons éviter de camper à l'infirmerie. La fin de cette journée y est d'ailleurs consacrée, jusqu'à dix-huit heures, puis vous pourrez parler librement entre vous. Il se reprit, plus doux. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je n'ai pour le moment aucune autre solution.

- Ça ira, fit Harry. Et puis, c'est nous qui avons prit ces décisions.

- Je vous laisse donc y aller avec vos veelas respectifs, les elfes vous conduiront, fit Albus. Minerva, j'ai besoin de vous parler quelques instants.

- Je veux une tierce personne trancha Hermione. Je refuse d'être seule avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, fit Albus, Severus sera votre chaperon le temps que vous vous parliez. Cela vous convient-il, miss Granger?

- Oui.

.

Son veela n'avait rien eu à dire, de toutes façons, c'était ça où subir le regard déjà noir de la jeune femme.

Lucius et Draco se levèrent de concert pendant qu'Hermione et Harry passaient la porte. Ron et Sirius furent les derniers à sortir, et ils découvrirent en bas trois elfes de maison qui les attendaient. Les trois Gryffondor étaient assez anxieux, mais avaient quand même relevé que les veela ne pouvaient faire aucun mal à leur compagnon. En revanche, Harry et Hermione restaient sur leur garde si c'était une comédie de la part des deux mangemorts.

Sirius et Ron furent conduits dans un petit salon, qui était une ancienne salle de classe du cinquième étage, tandis qu'Hermione était menée au rez de chaussée dans une pièce similaire, alors que Harry du y mettre des jambes pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie et entrer de même dans une pièce confortable et accueillante, comportant un grand canapé et deux fauteuils entourant une table basse, près d'une cheminée en pierre.

Hermione releva que très peu d'élèves étaient dans les couloirs et qu'aucun n'avait fait attention à elle. Sûrement la magie des elfes, pensa-t-elle.

.

...

.

Le repas fut difficile pour les trois amis que tous regardaient un peu de travers. Bon en même temps recevoir les regards brûlants de Draco Sirius et Lucius Malefoy de « passage » à l'école pour « affaires », pouvait être sujet de doutes.

.

_Flashback_

- Comment vous avez su pour Lucius et Draco? Demanda le roux.

- Il faut dire que je t'avais choisi depuis un moment, déjà, mais comme il y a eu la guerre, et la découverte de l'espionnage des Malefoy, nous avons eut le temps de discuter, et en fait c'est Severus, qui préparait des potions pour nous deux qui nous à « délicatement » mis sur la piste. Draco était le moins enclin à dire qui était sa compagne, je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

- Je crois qu'il regrette déjà toutes les fois où il l'a rabaissée par rapport à son sang, fit le roux songeur. Mais en ce qui concerne le lien, je voulais aussi savoir autre chose.

- Demande toujours, fit Sirius patient.

- Ce que je vais ressentir pour toi, ce ne sera pas factice? Comme un impero, ou quelque chose dont je n'aurais aucun contrôle?

- Pas vraiment. C'est comme si on t'annonçait à l'avance pour qui tu auras le « coup de foudre ». tu es déjà au courant qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux par hasard, mais par magie?

- Oui, bien sûr, maman m'en a parlé, un jour.

- Eh bien c'est tout à fait cela, sauf que nos deux magies sont tellement attirées l'une par l'autre que le lien qui se formera sera bien plus étroit et plus puissant que tout ce que tu aurais pu voir jusqu'à présent.

- Je comprends. Alors, on doit faire quoi, là? L'animagus se mit à rire, de ce rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- Nous devons parler, faire connaissance, nous dire ce que nous ressentons, ou simplement jouer aux cartes, si le cœur t'en dit. En tant que veela, je ne peux pas être séparé de toi trop longtemps, sinon je deviendrais très faible. Alors autant que ces heures soient les plus agréables possibles!

.

Il sortit un pack de bièrraubeurre et un jeu de cartes. Ron eu un large sourire, et ils s'accroupirent tous deux devant la petite table et commencèrent à jouer en parlant de tout et de rien. Le cœur de Sirius le serrait, et il avait juste envie de se retrouver dans les bras du roux, mais il savait que s'il brûlait les étapes, il briserait toute confiance.

Il s'amusa cependant beaucoup à frôler les doigts de Ron qui rougissait chaque fois que cela arrivait, et ressentait les premières ondes de sa douce angoisse, celle que l'on a lorsqu'on se rend compte que le contact est agréable, et que l'on en voudrait plus, juste un peu plus.

.

...

.

Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils individuels, laissant Draco s'installer dans l'autre face à elle. Le maître des potions était au milieu d'eux, tel un arbitre, mais un arbitre qui avait certainement autre chose à faire. Hermione n'était sûrement pas là pour batifoler, et avait tout un tas de questions à poser au blond. Pour une fois qu'il servirait à quelque chose...

.

- J'ai plusieurs poins à aborder, si tu veux bien y répondre. Un peu de politesse arrondissait les angles, et ça ne tuait pas.

- Bien, demande moi ce que tu veux. Merlin que ce Draco mou et faible la dérangeait!

- D'accord. Déjà, est-il possible de détruire le lien? Le blond baissa le regard, tandis que la curiosité de Snape s'éveillait.

- Non. Du moins cela n'a jamais été fait, cela nous tuerait certainement.

- Bien. Dans combien de temps le lien se formera de moi à toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela prend au plus quelques jours. Plus le compagnon est réticent, plus le lien met du temps à se former et... Plus le veela faiblit. Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Peut-tu me prouver que tu en est un et que ce n'est pas une comédie?

.

Draco se sentait nu, humilié et ignoré tout à la fois. Hermione parlait d'une voix froide et calculatrice. Rien de ce qu'il ne lui ait fait ces sept dernières années, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il regarda son parrain qui ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Non, devant lui il ne pouvait pas, mais s'il ne faisait rien, alors... que se passerait-il? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Severus n'avait jamais vu ce phénomène. Il se leva, et sous le regard quelque peu effrayé d'Hermione, retira cape et chemise.

.

- Tu compte te mettre nu? Malefoy tu fais quoi exactement?

- Je te prouve qui je suis, fit-il la mine triste.

Il resta torse nu, et montra son dos à la jeune femme. En une seconde, elle vit ses muscles se contracter et une pair d'ailes immenses en sortir. Elles étaient magnifiques, et avaient des reflets verts. Les plumes semblaient très douces, et quand Draco se retourna, il était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

- C'est sublime. Elle avait laissé échapper ce compliment malgré elle. Mais elle était sincère. Draco n'avait jamais paru si beau, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été laid.

- Merci. C'est l'héritage du veela. Je vais les rentrer. Il s'agit d'une part de nous que nous ne pouvons montrer qu'à nos compagnons, car elle leur est réservée.

.

Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle savait que faire sortir des ailes ne pouvait se faire sans formule très complexe, et le résultat ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça! Et puis, ce Malefoy là n'avait rien à voir avec la petite ordure méprisante et arrogante de ces dernières années.

Mais comme on dit « Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours », elle garda cela dans un coin de son esprit. Le blond rétractait ses ailes et avait remit sa chemise blanche. En fait c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait sans sa grande robe de sorcier. La rumeur disait vrai. Autant Draco était une peste, autant il était beau. Et c'était une véritable peste!

Le blond se rassit, et attendit que sa compagne parle. Il sentait sa tension et ses interrogations, sa nervosité et les opposés qui se formaient dans son esprit. Et pour son salut, il valait vraiment mieux qu'il se taise! Elle reprit sans prévenir.

.

- Pourquoi avoir dénoncé l'AD si tu était de notre côté? Les kidnappings? Pourquoi avoir tout fait pour que Harry perde?

- Je ne peux pas encore tout te dire, certaines personnes sont encore en danger. Mais saches que contrairement à Severus, j'étais très surveillé. Encore plus depuis que ma mère avait tenu tête à Voldemort. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

- Disons que je te croie. Dis moi droit dans les yeux que depuis notre première année tu n'a rien contre les moldus, que tu ne pensais pas les insultes que tu m'a lancé à la figure.

- Je... Draco se tortillait sur sa chaise. Je les pensais. Au début. Et j'ai appris ensuite que c'était ridicule.

- Je vais... Je vais réfléchir à ça plus tard. Au fait où est passé ton côté arrogant et fier que je connaissait?

- Encore le veela. Tant que notre lien ne sera pas entier, je ne le serais pas non plus.

- Comme si tout ça n'était pas déjà suffisant, soupira-t-elle.

- Inutile de donner encore plus de remords à Draco, miss Granger, intervint Snape. Il n'a pas non plus choisit, je vous le rappelle.

- Je n'oublierais pas ce qu'il est pour autant, déclara froidement la brune. Le ton surpris Snape. Draco avait-il donc été si mauvais? Pourtant son filleul ne se démonta pas.

- Il nous reste une heure et demi, que veux-tu faire? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien. J'en ait fini pour le moment. C'est assez dur de te parler normalement comme ça, alors qu'il s'est passé autant de trucs. De toutes façons, j'ai mon arithmancie à finir avant ce soir.

- Bien, fit-il docile. Je vais faire amener mes cours alors.

.

Le directeur de Serpentard restait sceptique. Bien sûr c'était don filleul, et il l'adorait (bien qu'il aurait fallut lui couper un bras pour qu'il l'avoua) mais il avait eut vent de seulement la moitié des crasses faites aux Gryffondor. Entre les battues faites en groupe pour coincer un rouge et or et le frapper, les insultes et les coups plus que bas, Il aurait réagit de la même manière que la jeune femme.

Il pensa à la même situation s'il avait été le valéon de Black. Black qui le frappait, qui l'insultait et l'humiliait tous les jours. Pour un peu il lui aurait balancé son refus en travers de la figure, et remercia le ciel qu'il ne fut le valéon de personne.

Un elfe apparut dans un « pop » et donna ses cahiers et son nécessaire à Draco. Le petit être en profita pour faire grandir la table et la rehausser avant de partit avec une révérence. Les deux élèves ne se parlaient pas, et Draco mit résolument son nez dans ses devoirs alors qu'Hermione soupira significativement quand elle le surprit à la regarder pour la troisième fois. Snape sourit intérieurement. Cette petite avait du cran, elle irait loin.

.

...

.

Sans le savoir, Harry avait prit la même position défensive face à Lucius qu'Hermione face à Draco. La différence était que l'adulte n'avait pas perdu grand chose de sa verve et de son attitude royale. Seulement lui, il savait que ce n'était pas du chiqué, que Lucius avait réellement envie de lui, et la lueur dans ses yeux le démontrait bien. Il n'aimait pas le blond. Et il avait encore agit en foutu héros qui se sacrifie pour la « bonne » cause.

Quoi que Lucius Malefoy ayant un chagrin d'amour suite à la perte de sa femme, pour la clause officielle, ne serait pas une grande perte. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'il avait dit oui, il ressentait un sentiment étrange de vide lorsqu'il imaginait que son veela meure. Il avait aussi cette petite chatouille au creux du ventre lorsqu'il s'imaginait plonger les doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde. C'était donc ça le lien du veela?

Et après, ils devraient...faire des « trucs » ensemble? Oui mais il aimait les filles, lui. Il n'avait donc pas ouvert la bouche, et détaillait l'ex-mangemort qui prenait son mal en patience et tripotait le serpent en argent qui ornait sa canne. Mais Lucius étant ce qu'il est, au bout de dix minutes il ne tient plus.

.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que cela doit être pesant d'être avec moi, alors je peux te laisser seul et revenir dans quelques temps, d'ici à ce que tu réalises.

.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et avec un pincement au cœur, le blond se leva. Au fur et à mesure que Lucius s'éloignait, Harry sentait son cœur s'étreindre, ses tripes se tordre, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Merde il n'était pas une gonzesse! Et pour un Malefoy, en plus? Il le détestait, il aurait du être heureux que ce sale pince cul parte loin de lui.

Loin de lui.

Et il le laisserait seul et abandonné de tout.

Harry se leva d'un bond, et n'eut même pas conscience qu'il criait à ce moment là.

.

- Restez! Ne me laissez pas seul!

.

La main du blond resta en suspens au dessus de la poignée de la porte, et il se retourna surprit. Il n'avait même pas usé de son pouvoir de persuasion. Une vague de chaleur lui monta au cœur, et il s'approcha de Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, entourant le corps du brun de sa lourde cape.

Harry s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait mourir s'il s'éloignait d'un iota de son veela. Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Lucius, et ne parla plus. La situation était déjà bizarre à la base, inutile d'en rajouter. Il avait en plus envie de demander à Lucius si celui-ci était sincère, s'il le garderait vraiment, et s'il était assez bien pour lui.

Ridicule.

Il refoulait ces pensées tout au fond de sa tête, et se contentait de s'accrocher comme un bernicle à son rocher et attendit que la vague d'angoisse parte. Il faillit lâcher le mot sur le moment, mais se retint de dire qu'il adorait ce que faisait Lucius. Une simple caresse dans son dos, et il était au paradis.

Lucius sentait la confusion de son valéon. Celui pour lequel depuis trois ans il se battait sans relâche, celui pour lequel il avait du boire des potions infectes de Severus pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie de ne pas voir Harry.

Retenir des mots était déjà douloureux pour le brun. Tout cela allait trop vite, et bien trop contre sa volonté. En fait si on retournait le problème, sa volonté était de rester à vie contre son veela, et lui allait tout contre pour des tonnes de raisons rationnelles et logiques. Mais retenir des gestes lui fichait carrément des ulcères à l'estomac. Cela faisait bien deux minutes que Lucius le serrait contre lui qu'il du se décider pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Il leva la tête, et sa bouche se trouva au niveau des lèvres du blond. Il s'approcha, et par bonheur, l'ex mangemort s'écarta subtilement, ignorant le grognement de frustration de Harry et embrassa son front.

.

- Je sais que tu luttes encore, j'attendrais, fit-il dans un soupir. Je ferais mieux de partir pour le moment, nous nous reverrons demain. Je ne te laisserais pas, Harry.

.

Lucius se détacha le cœur léger de son valéon, ressentit sa peine mais partit, sachant que Harry lui en serait finalement reconnaissant.

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

.

Et voilaaaaaa alors? Oui je sais 90% des revieweurs n'aiment pas Hermione MAIS sans elle avouez que ce serait moins marrant!

Merci d'avoir fait péter les reviews, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je poste en avance... à bon entendeur salut!


	3. Et il voudront faire des trucs!

Thème musical : crucify my love de X-japan.

**Parution de cette fic** : Tous les vendredis, c'est décidé!! alors à vendredi prochain!!

* * *

**Mes RAR : **

**Claire** : Contente que tu apprécies Hermione! (ne me complimente pas trop, sinon je vais voir mes chevilles exploser!!) merci beaucoup en tout cas!

**Caty** : Non merci à toi de prendre le temps de reviewer! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**Astra** : Merci, dans ce cas j'espère que celle-ci te plaira! Merci d'avoir reviewé!!

**Calimero** : Eh bien voilà un début de réponse pour toi!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé!

**Tsukkina** : Merci pour ta review! Je suis comme toi, marre de toujours voir des Draco veela de Harry, j'avais envie de changer! Et puis c'est pas le trio d'or pour rien alors on va les impliquer tant qu'à faire! Merci pour Hermione, c'est exactement le message que je voulais faire passer!! je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas!

Pour Harry, rien à voir avec une fic veela ou ils se disent "je te déteste" "je suis ton veela" "alors je t'aime" nan nan, explications dans les prochains chapitres!! (ben ouais sinan c'est trop facile)

En tout cas merci, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise!!

**Nounou** : Merci! La voilà justement!

**Mc Atia** : (marrant, ton pseudo me fait penser à une pâtisserie, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu connaisse, c'est réunionnais...) Merci à toi pour cette review, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que l'originalité de cette fic continuera à tes yeux, et voici la suite!

* * *

À vous tous, chers lecteurs... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre III / ... Et ils voudront faire des « trucs »?**

.

Les trois amis en étaient donc là. Hermione ne ressentait que de la froideur pure pour Draco. Le moindre sentiment ne la traversait pas. Elle ne désirait que trouver un moyen de casser ce fichu lien. Quand à Ron, il avait partagé un moment très agréable avec Sirius, ils avaient discuté, ils s'étaient racontés ce qu'ils étaient l'un l'autre, et Ron trouvait très plaisant, et pas gênant pour un sou de passer du temps tous les jours avec son professeur de DCFM.

Quand à Harry, le lien s'était fait très rapidement. Trop. Son manque d'amour toute son adolescence, l'attention qu'il demandait, cette liberté toute en sécurité que Lucius lui offrait sans conditions était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Et cela l'effrayait de comprendre cela.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de cette relation tant que l'un ou l'autre n'aurait pas de question existentielle sur le sujet.

Dumbledore, soucieux, devait régulièrement signifier à Sirius et Lucius de regarder le rôti dans leurs assiettes qui refroidissait et demandait un minimum d'attention. MacGonagall était surtout là pour Hermione, pour qu'elle ait une femme avec qui parler des débuts des relations amoureuses. Apparemment elle serait payée pour rien vu que la jeune femme n'accordait pas un regard à son veela.

.

- Alors le véracrasse lui dit : comment vas-tu Yau de Pouelle? Au milieu des rires provoqués par Dean, Hermione se leva.

- Tu va où? Demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de poulet.

- À la bibliothèque. Finissez tranquillement, je vous rejoins à la salle commune.

- Hey Hermione c'est qui le frère de Einstein?! Hurla Seamus, à fond dans son trip.

- Mmh? Il était enfant unique, je crois, fit elle automatiquement.

- C'est FRANCK!! Haha Franck Einstein! Et toute la tablée de rire comme des bossus.

.

Hermione partit avec un sourire. Mai quels crétins quand même.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, où Madame Pince l'accueillit avec plaisir. Hermione était la jeune fille qu'elle avait été autrefois, calme, studieuse, respectant les ouvrage comme des trésors.

La jeune femme lui demanda directement des livres traitant du lien veela pour approfondir ses connaissances en DCFM. Ne se doutant de rien, la bibliothécaire fit tourner sa baguette et fit voler une trentaine de livres venant de son grenier qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Remerciant chaudement, elle s'installa dans un coin et se mit à potasser.

Elle laissa directement les livres à l'eau de rose qui ne traitait que d'expériences réussies dès le second jour, et où tout était rose et bien cadré. Elle voulait briser le lien et ne pas faire mourir Draco. Quand à le faire souffrir, ce n'était certainement pas son problème. Elle avait une vie, des garçons en vue comme petits amis potentiels, et un besoin de liberté vital. Elle emprunta une dizaine de livres et partie les bras chargés.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, elle partit directement dans sa chambre, et promit aux garçons qu'elle leur donnerait ce qu'elle trouverait plus tard.

Ron et Harry se mirent dans un coin reculé pour discuter.

.

- C'est bizarre, hein?

- Ouais. Tu peut le dire. Lucius pourrait être mon père. En plus... c'est un Malefoy, je veux dire!

- Tu l'appelle Lucius?

- L'appeler Malefoy me fait confondre avec le fils.

- Je vois, fit Ron qui n'y croyait pas une seconde. Tu as remarqué?

- De quoi?

- Leur changement. Même la fouine à changé. Il était pas moche avant, même si ça m'écorche de dire ça. Mais là, on risque de le violer à chaque coin de rue!

- J'avoue qu'il n'est pas laid. Et c'est vrai que Lucius a aussi l'air d'avoir récupéré vingt ans.

- Je me dit la même chose sur Sirius. Mais dis-moi Harry euh, t'es gay, toi?

- Nan, ce serait même tout le contraire. Tu crois qu'ils voudront...? Un silence de deux secondes se fit avant qu'ils ne disent en cœur.

- Naaaooooooooon.

.

Dean, Seamus et Neville les rejoignirent dans un joyeux tohubohu et les cartes explosives et bonbons douteux firent leur entrée. La soirée pouvait être bonne, en fin de compte. Personne ne remarqua que Ron ou Harry avait parfois un air absent, personne ne demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air encore plus proche. Hermione les rejoignit plus tard, n'ayant rien eut de concluant, elle se laissa aller à jouer avec ses amis.

Le lendemain fut plus difficile. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression qu'il était seul, ignoré et méprisé de tous. Il avait simplement envie de jeter son corps par la fenêtre, simplement pour faire cesser cette lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, la réponse lui vint claire comme de l'eau.

Lucius.

Lucius avait besoin de lui tout autant qu'il devait se retrouver dans ses bras. Son veela l'appelait de toutes ses forces, et il ressentait un tel vide en lui que cela devenait vital. Il se mit à courir, torse nu jusqu'à la salle commune, sortit dans les couloir, et deux secondes plus tard, percuta une cape lourde, et deux bras qu'il reconnu aussitôt l'entourèrent.

.

- Harry. Cesse de pleurer. Je suis là, tout va bien.

.

L'élu leva son visage baigné de larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler, et se colla encore plus à son veela. Lucius, plus maître de lui que ne l'était son valéon, fit claquer ses doigts et un elfe apparut. La petite créature les emmena dans un petit salon semblable à ceux de la veille, et alors que Harry s'accrochait toujours à Lucius, ils s'assirent, et le veela prit son compagnon sur ses genoux.

De longues minutes il lui caressa le dos, lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, le calma en embrassant la naissance de ses cheveux. Le blond avait lui-même le cœur serré de n'avoir pu voir son valéon durant une dizaine d'heure, il avait eu l'impression d'être rejeté, et presque paniqué, s'était rué dans les couloirs jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Et toute cette peine et cette douleur s'évanouirent quand il vit Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner soit annoncée.

Hermione descendit, et trouva Ron assit près de Sirius. Ses yeux avaient enflé comme s'il avait pleuré, et elle sourit en voyant son professeur faire toute sorte de blagues idiotes pour lui remonter le moral. Elle vit aussi que leurs mains étaient liées entre eux deux. Mignon. Étrange, mais mignon pensa-t-elle. Elle se regarda dans la glace, tenue correcte, rien sur le nez, elle pouvait entrer dans la salle commune.

.

- Salut!

- Bonjour Hermione, Fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Salut 'Mione, répondit Ron.

- Vous venez déjeuner?

- Nous t'accompagnons, répondit l'animagus, entraînant un Ron ravi d'aller manger.

.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, et la jeune fille qui sortait en dernier sentit une main happer sa robe. Par réflexe, elle pointa sa baguette rapide comme l'éclair vers l'individu suspect. Draco. Sirius et Ron se retournèrent en même temps, mais le professeur invita Ron à continuer le chemin. Il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre un veela et son valéon.

Draco avait lui aussi les yeux rouges, à croire que c'était à la mode, la mine défaite, et un air épuisé.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Tu n'a rien... Ressentit? Même ce matin? Fit Draco incrédule.

- Non. J'aurais du?

- Et le manque? Demanda le blond à bout de nerfs. J'ai cru en mourir de pas être à côté de toi!

- Malefoy, le jour ou ta tronche me manquera, Neville demandera à Snape de l'épouser!

- Hermione...

.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui redire qu'il devait utiliser son nom que le blond s'effondra contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Pour le coup, la Gryffondor était très gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment réconcilier les gens, et était très embarrassée lorsque quelqu'un pleurait face à elle. En général elle espérait que cette personne lui dise que ce n'était rien et continue son chemin. Pire, là c'était Draco.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, l'air mal à l'aise, et attendit quelques secondes. Ne tenant plus de ses pleurs, elle osa timidement.

.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévu ça, mais non, je ne ressent aucun manque.

.

Elle se sentit fière d'elle mais en même temps, elle savait combien c'était douloureux pour le veela. Elle l'avait lu et bien qu'elle détestât le Serpentard, elle ne lui souhaitait pas ça. Intérieurement, elle se promis d'être présente lorsqu'il aurait besoin de sa présence.

.

- Tu ne m'aime pas.

- Et comment veux-tu que ça arrive après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble? On se détestait au point que mon plus cher désir était de te mettre la raclée de ta vie! Alors arrête avec tes mièvreries, Malefoy, je comprends que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais comprend que ça vienne pas d'un seul coup pour moi et que du jour au lendemain je me réveille en me disant que ça serait vachement sympa de t'avoir comme petit ami! Elle reprit sa respiration. Écoutes, je vais faire un effort parce que je suis pas aussi vicieuse que j'y paraît, mais ne m'en demande pas trop non plus.

- D'accord. Je suis... je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Avant, je veux dire.

- C'est ton veela qui parle, Malefoy. Elle soupira. Laisse moi un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi?

- Comment ça? Elle avait bien sentit qu'il ne réagissait pas à sa dernière phrase.

- Pourquoi tu passe sur tout, sur le passé? Pourquoi tu veux faire cet effort pour moi?

- Parce que... Parce que ma moldue de mère m'a appris que tout le monde sans aucune exception a le droit à une seconde chance. Je n'oublie pas, je ne pardonne pas, mais puisque tu me le demande, je veux bien que tu essaye encore.

- Merci. Dis je peux... t'appeler Hermione?

- Oui, termina-t-elle avec un sourire invisible.

.

Elle avait assez lu pour savoir que ce que Draco ressentait était sincère. Elle savait à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. C'était étrange à expliquer, mais elle comprenait que c'était vital. Mais en général ce stade était atteint quand le lien était formé dans les deux sens, au moins dans une infime partie. Elle se leva, le visage décidé et ferme. Elle avait choisit de ne pas rejeter Draco. Elle devait assumer. Elle lui tendit la main.

.

- Allé viens, sinon on sera en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Et chacun partit rejoindre sa table. Elle s'installa songeuse entre ses deux amis.

.

- Alors? Ça va Hermione?

- Plus ou moins, oui. Je sais même pas où on en est. D'un côté j'aimerais lui coller des baffes, d'un autre j'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à son niveau.

- La nuit porte conseil.

- On est le matin, Ron.

- Ça empêche pas de penser à la nuit qui va venir!

.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, prononça un petit discours. Il va de soi que depuis l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à la venue d'un nouveau mage noir au pire ou à un don exceptionnel pour avoir gardé son fils à Poudlard, au mieux. Il se racla la gorge le temps que le silence se fasse, et parla d'une voix ferme et calme.

.

- Mes chers élèves, je suis une des personnes qui a le moins envie de reparler de cette guerre pour tout ce qu'elle a engendré de mal. Mais je me devais, puisque le ministère ne l'a pas officiellement publié, vous annoncer plusieurs choses. Les mangemorts ont été arrêtés dans leur totalité, et c'est une annonce officielle depuis hier soir. Azkaban n'a jamais été aussi bien surveillée. Il se trouve que monsieur Lucius Malefoy, nouvellement nommé préfet du ministère de la magie va rester quelques temps à Poudlard en tant que superviseur adjoint de la surveillance technique des résultats de la pratique en enseignement secondaire magique.

- Euh, Hermione, ça veut dire quoi? Chuchota Harry à son amie.

- En gros il se tourne les pouces à observer les professeurs, répondit-elle aussi bas. Il a dit ça pour que personne ne comprenne rien...

- Je crois qu'à part toi personne n'a compris, 'Mione...

- Mais Lucius Malefoy pourra rester à Poudlard, au moins, reprit la jeune femme.

- Pas faux. Harry avait un peu honte de commencer à aimer le mangemort qui l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'Hermione, en guerrière, affrontait vents et marées pour maintenir haut leurs convictions de toujours.

.

Ils déjeunèrent joyeusement, et Seamus refit des blagues à deux balles (Pan Pan!) avant de partir en cours. Draco se joignit à eux sur le chemin, et personne de pipa mot. Il ne s'adressèrent pas non plus de regards bienveillants, mais le territoire restait neutre, permettant au veela de prendre la force de sa valéone. Ils se séparèrent avant les escaliers, et les Gryffondor allèrent en cours d'arithmancie avec les Poufsouffle pendant que les Serpentard partageaient la botanique avec les Serdaigle.

La journée se passa ainsi, Draco rejoignant le groupe sans rien dire, sans que son clan de vert et argent ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, sans que le trio lui-même ne lui parle, ni accueillant, ni hostile, même s'il percevait les œillades menaçantes de la jeune femme s'il tentait une approche trop intime ou des regards trop soutenus.

Les dernières heures étant consacrées à la visite en compagnie de leur veela, Hermione se dépêchait, l'heure d'avant, de fouiller dans ses livres pour briser le lien. Draco n'était peut-être pas une ordure, alors si elle devait assumer son choix, elle voulait avoir une alternative. Personne ne scelle sa vie ainsi sans appréhension, avec son pire ennemi de surcroît.

L'amour qu'il développait était factice à ses yeux, et elle se devait de leur rendre leur liberté à tous deux,tant qu'à faire. Jusqu'à maintenant, les liens veelas avaient été peu étudiés, car ceux qui le faisaient étaient soit des veelas ou des valéons, soit des sorciers émerveillés et jurant haut et fort que rien ne pouvait briser cet amour sinon la mort.

Les imbéciles. On aurait dit le ministère devant le retour de Voldemort. Mais elle était Hermione Granger, et elle trouverait.

Un seul cas avait été déclaré, mais le valéon n'avait pu survivre plus de trois ans après la séparation. C'était une expérience faite par les familles car les deux amants devaient chacun épouser une autre personne. Par amour ou intérêt, ça n'était pas précisé. Ils s'étaient séparés, chaque jour un peu plus longtemps, pour supporter de ne plus se voir. Au bout de deux ans de travail, ils pouvaient être sans l'autre durant un mois entier, mais cela avec force douleur et tristesse.

Étrange, se dit la jeune femme. Ne pas pouvoir être séparé de quelqu'un d'autre? C'était d'un sirupeux écœurant. Si Draco avait tous ses moyens, il vomirait sur le livre.

.

...

.

Dans la salle commune, Harry se concentrait, mais ne parvenait à penser qu'à Lucius, les regards brûlants qu'il lui lançait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'ex-mangemort, il ne voyait plus le passé et les erreurs, ni la différence d'âge. Il ne voyait qu'un être dont il avait désespérément besoin, qui le complétait à la perfection, et dont il voulait clamer l'appartenance haut et fort. Et surtout, il était fier et heureux de sentir les sentiments de Lucius.

Il sentait son inquiétude, son amour et son désir, même, pour lui. Et chaque fois qu'il était séparé de lui, il faisait le point, effrayé de la vitesse à laquelle les choses avançaient, la rage qu'il contenait lorsqu'il repensait au passé. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de l'accompagner. Même s'il avait un besoin d'être seul avec lui, il voulait clarifier la chose, et comprendre pourquoi ce sentiment d'aimer Lucius comme sa propre vie était si étranger à son corps.

Il arriva accompagné du directeur devant la salle, les entrailles le tenant, espérant avec force que Lucius serait là pour lui, qu'il l'attendait et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Stupide, lui dit son subconscient. Tu n'est pas toi-même. Mais son cœur éclata presque lorsqu'il sentit son veela le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant bonsoir. Lucius. Tout son être devenait une partie de son compagnon, ses pensées étaient emplies pour Lucius, par Lucius, et il se sentait serein.

Ils s'installèrent, alors que Dumbledore prenait une distance respectueuse du couple -Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'assoir presque sur les genoux de son compagnon- et servit le thé à tout le monde.

.

- Eh bien, Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as demandé un accompagnateur. La dernière séance ne s'était pas très bien passée?

- Non, professeur, fit Harry qui commençait à vouloir être seul avec son veela. Seulement c'est... Disons rapide. Vraiment rapide. Je ne comprend pas toujours ce que je pense, et j'ai l'impression que ce que je ressent n'a pas le temps d'être assimilé par mon cerveau.

- Je vois, fit le directeur. Il est déjà arrivé ce genre de cas. Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque, c'est que les deux compagnons avaient été séparés et...

- Je ne veux PAS, dit le brun sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Calmes-toi, lui murmura doucement Lucius en caressant sa main.

- Je disais donc qu'on les avait séparés, reprit Dumbledore mais rien de bon n'en a été tiré. Le valéon était devenu très faible et son veela était presque bon à enfermer. Nous pensons donc que dans un tel cas de figure, le mieux est encore que tu parles avec Lucius. Il contrôle beaucoup mieux ses émotions et te permettra de ne pas dépasser les limites que ton cerveau t'a donné mais que ton corps voudrait briser. Cela te laissera le temps de faire la part des choses.

- Je pense aussi, fit le blond. Harry et moi n'avons pas réellement parlé, et le lien est extrêmement rapide même pour moi. Mais Severus me fournira des potions calmantes, et nous pourrons converser. Au fait, dit-il en regardant le directeur, comment va Draco? Je n'ai pas pu le voir depuis son « acceptation » par sa valéone.

- Les choses ne changent pas ou peu malheureusement. Il ressent le lien de façon très forte, mais miss Granger ne semble pas en être affectée, même un peu. Elle ne sent pas les émotions de Draco, même les plus fortes, comme si quelque chose bloquait le lien qui devrait normalement se créer.

- Pourtant ils ont arrêté de se disputer, enfin je crois. Désolé, Lucius mais elle le déteste toujours. En tous cas, elle nous a bien dit qu'elle ne ressentait toujours rien, dit Harry pensif.

- C'est déjà un pas, Draco reprendra des forces, conclu le directeur.

.

...

.

Ron était en plein dilemme cartésien. Dire à Sirius qu'il était vraiment beau, sexy et viril, ou lui dire que c'était justement le côté viril et ses organes génitaux externes qui le gênaient?

Son veela savait déjà qu'il était hétérosexuel extrémiste. Il n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels, mais lui, il aimait la poitrine ferme, la bouche pleine et les courbes délicieusement sensuelles d'une jeune fille. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi.

Alors oui son veela était attirant, il avait besoin de se retrouver dans ses bras, de s'abandonner sur son torse, mais rien de plus. Penser à lui, en dominant ou dominé lui donnait des frissons qui n'étaient certainement pas du désir. C'était étrange. Un amour commençait à se déclarer pour son professeur, mais il refusait tout contact physique.

Il avait pourtant essayé, se l'imaginer nu, offert, sensuel ou simplement coquin. Rien. Et Sirius était certainement l'homme le plus beau qu'il connaisse. Et il imagina une fille. Peu importe, un modèle insipide et commun, avec de gros seins, une taille fine et de longues jambes, le tout orné d'un sourire mutin. Et là, ça marchait, il avait tout de suite envie d'en imaginer plus, pour peu que la jeune fille de son rêve se trémoussa comme dans certains films qu'il avait vus un soir en cachette à la télé moldue que son père avait achetée.

Il était face à Sirius, et ils parlaient. Du moins le pensait-il, il ne parvenait pas à accrocher une seule de ses pensées. Il voulait simplement se blottir dans ses bras et repartir ensuite serein. Il espérait seulement que Sirius ne voudrait pas aller plus loin que ça. Il savait que c'était en vain.

.

- Ça ne va pas, Ron?

- Si... Si tout va bien.

- Je sais bien que non. Viens là.

.

Le professeur l'avait attiré entre ses jambes pour qu'il s'adosse à son torse. Aussitôt le brun ressentit une vague de plaisir et de contentement.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce sont les cours?

- Non, ça, ça peut aller, comme d'habitude.

- Alors c'est moi?

- NON!

.

Ron s'était retourné pour le coup, tordant ses hanches pour se retrouver presque face à face avec Sirius. Il ne pu détacher son regard des orbes noires et profondes de son professeur, la lueur de désir dansant dans ses yeux. Il était si parfaitement beau. Comment un humain aussi exceptionnel pouvait exister?

Sirius était prévenant, gentil, blagueur et gamin tout à la fois. Il était ce que Ron aurait tant aimé être. Il était son modèle, son idole, son alter-ego. Et alors que ce visage fin, charismatique, et tendre le regardait en souriant, il s'approcha de lui-même, et sans trop comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir. Comment un tel être embrassait? Quel goût parfait aurait-il?

Sirius explosait intérieurement. Son valéon qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin là, et il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait été si douloureux de constater que le roux préférait les filles et ne restait avec lui que par amitié. Mais à présent, la perfection était là. Il avait attendu si longtemps avec ces potions infectes. Ron avait une bouche extrêmement douce, un geste délicat, et le souffle qui sortait entre ses lèvres était une caresse, un appel silencieux.

Il ressentait son appréhension, sa peur de la découverte. Alors il se fit patient, offert. Il donnait ce que Ron demandait, mais n'imposait pas. Il répondit avec toute la tendresse qu'il pu bien que son geste fut embrumé de précipitation du à son amour, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il ne fit pas mine de recommencer.

Il laissa le roux reprendre sa place, et parla pour ne pas qu'il soit gêné.

.

- Tu sais que mon statut de professeur me permet de commander ce que je veux des cuisines?

- Genre une part du gâteau meringué qu'on sert qu'une fois le mois?

- Genre, ouais... Le rire clair de Ron s'éleva dans la pièce.

.

...

.

Elle étudiait avec ferveur. Le seul livre qui avait un œil extérieur et impartial sur le sujet était fin comme un dessous de verre, mais le moindre mot, Hermione l'analysait, l'imprimait dans son esprit, et le tournait dans tous les sens. Il ne lui avait rien apprit de plus sur les veelas, sinon que leurs ailes étaient comme une alcôve protectrice pour leur valéon.

Une autopsie avait été pratiquée sur l'un d'eux qui était mort en entourant son compagnon de ses ailes. Le couple avait été pris sous un assaut et n'avait pas survécut.

« _Il semblerait que la composition hormonale du valéon soit très différente de celles d'une personne normalement constituée, certaines sont très élevées, d'autres plus basses, et une autre, inconnue jusqu'alors est apparue. Je l'ai appelée Valérane, car elle n'est excrétée que par les compagnons, d'après les travaux que j'ai menés jusqu'alors, de l'ordre de 0,5Mg/L. _

_Cette hormone lie les deux êtres, et ne peut être réceptionnée que par certains capteurs cibles du veela, leur permettant de se communiquer leurs ressentiments, voire leurs pensées. Le veela lui-même étant un excellent légilimens, sa magie sélectionne inconsciemment son valéon pour lui montrer ses pensées, mais de façon sélective, cette fois. _

_Les certitudes quant aux normes des valéons ne peuvent être mises en place, le nombre de patients soumis à des tests ayant été trop faibles. _

_Cela mis à part, je remarque que loin de son veela, un valéon développe d'autres sécrétions, hormones, et son taux d'anxiété monte excessivement, allant parfois jusqu'aux prémices d'une crise cardiaque. Le veela doit être mis sous valium pour que l'expérience parvienne à son terme. _

_Les ailes des veelas, si elles sont rétractées avant la mort ne sont visibles que sous forme de cellules souches à développement rapide et à croissance axée, contrairement aux cellules dites « normalement détectées » du corps humain. Je suppose donc que sous la magie vélane, ces cellules se développent de façon incroyablement rapide afin de former des ailes, qui sont donc chaque fois différentes. _

_L'aile brisée du veela retrouvé sur le lieu de l'assaut nous montre des restes de ces cellules qui se dégradent plus rapidement que la normale, ne me laissant pas le temps d'observer plus en détail. _

_D'après mes observations enfin, la substance Valérane ne trouve origine que dans la magie, ce qui explique qu'aucun humain non sorcier n'ait été choisit pour compagnon jusqu'alors. Elle n'est donc __pas « supprimable » au sens strict du terme, mais quelques recherches approfondis pourraient permettre de l'extraire, et de la neutraliser, voire de la reproduire afin de permettre à un couple de veelas de vivre séparément l'un de l'autre. _

_Il semble que cette substance alliée à la magie soit ce qui constitue le lien entre les compagnons_. »

Rien d'autre sur le lien. Mais elle avait une piste, apparemment, c'était cette substance qu'elle produisait qui faisait que Draco était attaché à elle. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas entier? Elle allait reprendre sa lecture et ses notes lorsque Harry entra un peu inquiet dans la bibliothèque.

.

- Hermione? On t'a cherchée partout!

- Il se passe quelque chose?

- Tu va bien?

- Évidement, je lisais, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry?

- Il se passe, Miss Granger que vous devriez mieux surveiller l'heure si vous ne voulez pas tuer votre veela, fit Snape en entrant, tenant un Draco pâle comme la mort par le bras.

- Qu'es... Désolée, fit-elle en prenant une seconde de recul. Elle s'en voulait vraiment, Merlin seul savait qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité cela.

.

On installa Draco sur un siège pendant que Snape allait parler à Madame Pince. Harry voulu s'éloigner prudemment du couple, mais Hermione le rappela, elle tentait de le garder correctement assis.

.

- Hey, Harry, aides moi, il est lourd! Je sais pas quoi en faire, moi!

- Mais, enfin Hermione, ça devrait être naturel, enfin je crois...

- Ça ne l'est pas, justement. Et je comprends pas qu'il soit devenu si pâle après seulement onze heures de séparation!

- Onze... onze heures? Le survivant était affolé.

- J'ai bien lu qu'ils devaient se voir quotidiennement, donc une fois toutes les vingt quatre heures, non?

.

Le regard de son ami lui dit que non, pas du tout. C'était frustrant à la fois de voir Malefoy dans cet état, et de ne rien ressentir pour pouvoir mieux contrôler la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner, bon sang! Harry aida Draco à rester assis bien qu'il soit gêné, et Severus revint. Il fit boire une potion revigorante au blond, et ce dernier pu s'asseoir encore groggy, mais correctement, et seul.

.

- Hermione...

- Oui... Snape et Harry avaient clairement entendu la gêne dans sa voix. Comme si elle aurait préféré se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

- Main...

.

La jeune fille lui prit maladroitement la main. Étrangement, cela la gênait énormément, un malaise prit son corps, mais elle ne dit rien, et garda les doigts froids de son veela entrelacés aux siens. Severus lui adressa un regard significatif. Ce n'était pas normal.

* * *

.

Et voilà! On en sait un peu plus sur Hermione maintenant, mais tout se précisera dans le prochain chapitre (évidement)

Merci de m'avoir lue, merci à ceux qui voudront bien me laisser une petite review (ça fait plaisir, et ça aide à l'inspiration, et ça fait faire des lemons... si si)

à la prochaine!


	4. Promesses

**Note **: Merci à vous de me mettre en favori ou en alerte : Mais Super gros merci si vous mettez une review (donc dédicace à mes revieweurs : je vous adore!)

**Mes rar** :

**Tchikita** : Merci à toi! Et non peu importe l'humour tant que ça te plaît et que ça te fait sourire je suis contente! j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira en tout cas!

**Altaïr de l'Aigle** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est à moi de vous remercier, et oui, je pense aussi que ce serait dommage s'ils se retrouvaient dans les lits les uns des autres tout de suite... encore que ce chapitre laisse penser certaines choses huhu

**Adenoide** : Je ne dirais pas cela, Hermione ne pense avoir que sa soif de connaissance pour elle, puisqu'elle se trouve laide, alors elle en use, et oui pauvre Draco m'enfin vu les crasses qu'il lui as faites je trouve ça assez mérité! Pour Harry c'est encore particulier, et puis sur les veelas, les trois étaient au même niveau de connaissance, mais tu es dans le vrai! En tout cas merci pour ta review!

**Caty** : La voilà toute fraîche!! Merci pour ta review, ça enfle mes chevilles huhu!

**Nounou** : Merfix!! voici la suite!!

**Calimero** : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à moi d'être à l'heure (dit celle qui poste en retard pour ses autres fics) âs à vous donc du moment que vous appréciez je suis contente! Ne t'en fais pas pour Draco ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, et comme je dis toujours... happy end! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Sur ce... ENJOY!!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV / Promesses.**

.

- Mec, c'est trop bizarre.

- Je sais, je sais pas trop quoi faire.

- Moi non plus.

Ils parlaient à voix basse dans le dortoir, dans le lit de Harry, malgré le sort d'intimité. Il s'étaient racontés leurs journées, sans tabou, sans oublier les baisers. Sauf que malgré le lien, ils n'en restaient pas moins attirés par les filles.

- C'est plus possible.

- Tu veux te séparer de Sirius? Harry était scandalisé. D'ailleurs il était scandalisé d'être scandalisé. Il parlait comme une jeune éperdue!

- NON! Mais je veux dire, je suis sensé dire quoi? Sirius je t'adore mais fait toi mettre une poitrine, je me sentirais mieux? Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu imagines Lucius avec une énorme paire de seins? **(1)**

Les deux eurent un rire qui les soulagea. Dédramatiser leur faisait du bien, ils ne s'en privaient pas.

- Je pense qu'on devrait mettre ça part écrit.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce serait plus facile à respecter si on décidait quelque chose.

- Et tu proposes quoi?

- D'accepter les baisers sans rien dire pour ne pas les blesser. On supporte, on dit rien.

- J'adhère. J'ai déjà vécu pire, fit le survivant avec un faible sourire. La seule chose qui me dérange encore, c'est que j'ai l'impression que le Malefoy qui m'a regardé me faire charcuter au cimetière n'est pas la même personne que... Lucius.

- Je sais, mec. Je sais.

.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Harry était déjà bien trop ancré dans le lien.

Le roux prit du papier et une plume et se mit à rédiger un contrat sorcier.

Ils ne l'avaient pas dit, mais ce que Ron écrivait sur un bout de parchemin était bien plus qu'un secret, qu'une promesse. Il était leur force à eux, ce qu'eux seuls sauraient et ne diraient jamais. Ils porteraient ce poids à deux, et même s'ils ne le voulaient pas se l'avouer, faisaient cela par amour naissant pour leur veela.

Alors le soir, comme ils savaient que rester trop loin de celui qui était lié à leur âme à vie leur coûteraient, on installa les six ensemble. Chacun avait son lit dans une grande pièce du château, dans un cercle où chaque lit serait séparé de trois mètres minimum. On mit une sorte de mezzanine pour Hermione qui avait demandé plaidoirie auprès de MacGonagall qui avait décrété qu'une jeune femme ne pouvait dormir avec cinq hommes, lits séparés ou non.

Draco fut donc le plus proche des escaliers menant au lit d'Hermione, Ron entre Draco et Sirius, Harry de l'autre côté de Draco, près de Lucius. On entendit plusieurs fois Harry se lever pour trouver place dans les bras de Lucius, et puis repus au bout de quelques heures, retrouver son lit. Ron résista, mais fut rassuré tout de même lorsque Sirius fit léviter son lit pour qu'ils puissent se toucher au moins du bout des doigts. Quand à Draco, il sentait quand même la présence d'Hermione qui dormait comme un loir, et puisa sa force dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain trouva la salle composée de quatre personnes. Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure comme à son habitude, et Draco, mû par la sensation de vide, avait suivit la jeune femme dans la grande salle. Fort heureusement habitué à être frais aux aurores, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. Elle passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, le Serpentard toujours à une table d'elle, et mangeait le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ne discutait presque plus avec Harry et Ron. Pour eux, Hermione, pour eux tu perdra leur amitié, mais ils te remercieront de les avoir libérés.

.

...

.

Les jours passaient sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire, et Hermione restait froide et distante avec le blond. Celui-ci avait toute la « nourriture » qu'il voulait, mais évidement, c'était, pour comparaison, un repas froid et insipide pour lui.

Lucius fit découvrir à Harry l'art et la manière d'embrasser en enflammant le corps de son partenaire, et Sirius laissait Ron venir à son rythme, en imposant parfois ses baisers sur son Gryffondor.

Cela, ce fut avant que Snape ne décide de fouiller les sacs. Une potion aphrodisiaque avait disparu de sa réserve, il voulait le coupable. Et c'était forcément un élève de cette classe. Il avait eu le malheur de vouloir sortir pour une envie pressente, et il en était certain, la fiole était là , tout derrière sur l'étagère poussiéreuse avant son départ. Jamais on pu imaginer que son esprit enregistrait ce genre de détails, et pourtant...

à contre-cœur, tous mirent leurs sacs sur la table après avoir rendu leur devoir. Neville tremblait comme une feuille, car même s'il n'avait rien fait, il connaissait des Serpentard assez lâches pour avoir mit l'objet du délit dans ses affaires. L'œil acéré passait devant chaque trousseau, vérifiant avec quelques sorts si un objet n'était pas dissimulé, et laissait partir l'élève qui reprenait enfin sa respiration. Neville fut libre, et faillit faire une danse du bonheur, mais se ravisa quand il croisa des élèves de Serdaigle.

Tous les élèves sortirent, un à un, et ils furent « chaudement » priés de ne pas rester comme les bulots qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la classe. Il ne restait que ses trois favoris, Weasley, Potter et Malefoy. Il savait déjà. Sa qualité de légilimens avait fait tomber les barrières de Draco sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Bon il avait profité du fait que cet excellent occlumens soit troublé par la présence de sa compagne, mais la fin justifiait les moyens, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien tout de même. Draco s'était mis dans de beaux draps tout seul, s'il avait laissé filtré cette information avant, il n'aurait pas fait de scandale. Et les deux Tartempion à sa droite cachaient quelque chose.

Il priait pour que Sirius et Lucius ne le voient pas martyriser les pauvres valéons.

Il s'avança vers le blond, et son côté serpent se manifesta encore, pour le plus grand bonheur de son filleul. D'un geste à peine perceptible de la main, il fit disparaître la fiole du sac de Draco. Il signifia au blond qu'il pouvait sortir, tout en sachant qu'il lui reparlerait le soir même.

Et il se dirigea, tel un loup vers le sac de Ron. Il jubilait de pouvoir enfin se venger de toutes les insultes (presque) totalement injustifiées que le Gryffondor lançait quand il avait le dos tourné.

Il sortit le flacon avec un sourire victorieux sous les yeux des deux amis médusés. Ils étaient pourtant confiants! Quel petit cafard avait bien pu leur faire un coup pareil? Personne dans la classe n'avait vu qui avait subtilisé l'aphrodisiaque, il devait avoir été téléporté d'un sort...

.

- Eh bien monsieur Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

- Je... Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi, monsieur.

- Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que je suis un parfait idiot? Cette potion se trouvait dans votre sac devant vous à votre table. Répondez.

- Quelqu'un a pu l'y mettre sans qu'on le voie, intervint Harry avec ferveur.

- Je ne vous ait pas demandé votre avis monsieur Potter, d'ailleurs vous pouvez sortir. Immédiatement.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fermé la porte, Snape cessa son jeu de mauvaise foi poussée à bout.

- Je ne vous punirais pas pour la potion si vous me donnez cette lettre, monsieur Weasley.

- Pardon?

- Je suis parfaitement au courant que vous ne l'avez pas volé, mais à part moi ici présent, personne n'est au courant, et bien sûr, personne à part monsieur Potter et miss Granger ne vous croira. Donnez moi cette lettre.

- Mais c'est...

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, menaça Snape.

.

Il savait que c'était mal et que les commentaires afflueraient encore plus sur sa personne. Mais voilà Dumbledore avait eut la superbe idée de le nommer pour surveiller les valéons, et il en était certain, ce bout de papier avait un rapport direct avec le lien veela, et pouvait le compromettre. La fin justifiait les moyens. Protéger ces imbéciles contre leur gré, voilà le travail maudit qui l'attendait pour le reste de l'année au moins, pensa-t-il. Le petit parchemin atterrit entre ses mains.

Le roux tourna les talons humilié et en colère. Pourquoi avait-il gardé leur contrat sur lui? Avant qu'il franchisse la porte, Snape parla d'une voix forte.

.

- Revenez, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Il avait eut le temps de lire.

- Ben c'est écrit, non? Le ton effronté du Gryffondor acheva d'énerver le professeur.

- Je le vois bien, mais avez-vous seulement conscience des conséquences d'un tel acte si votre veela tombait dessus? Je vais répondre à votre place, Weasley, il en mourrait tout simplement! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous aie accusé? Votre cervelle est une vraie passoire!

- Je...

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout, et brûlez ce fichu parchemin.

Le silence se fit une minute.

- Non.

- Si, s'obligea à répondre le plus jeune.

- Vous avez OSÉ un contrat sorcier?

- Je...

- Merlin, fit le maître des potions en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi nom d'un chien?

- Les filles, murmura Ron qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

.

Snape jaugea son élève du regard.

Les filles? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soient ces deux crétins les valéons? Il parla d'une voix forte.

.

- Potter! Entrez dans la salle immédiatement!

.

Un « oui » surpris et étouffé arriva jusqu'à eux et le survivant penaud fit son entrée.

Le maître des potions ne se formalisa pas, au point où il en était.

.

- D'après vous pourquoi suis-je assigné pour vous guider dans cette histoire de veela? Non monsieur Potter j'entends votre « esprit » d'ici, je vous conseille de cesser vos pensées concernant ma vie sexuelle, et tâchez une fois dans votre vie de vous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Puisque vous ne pouvez vous confier à votre veela qui n'est pas rationnel, qui ici connaît le mieux ce lien? Ne répondez pas, monsieur Weasley c'est une question rhétorique.

Le « monsieur » était revenu avec son calme et la victoire mentale qu'il avait eut sur les deux Gryffondor.

- Alors expliquez moi pourquoi ce contrat sorcier qui vous oblige à vous « laisser faire »? vous devriez savoir que vos veelas savent se contrôler pourtant, non?

- Nous savons, fit Harry qui n'avait pas perdu tout son courage dans ses chaussettes. Mais... Nous n'aimons pas les hommes, et en même temps...

- Je vois. Le lien est assez puissant pour que vous (il eut du mal à dire le mot) ressentiez quelque chose pour eux.

- Voilà, fit Ron.

- Je ne vois pas de solution immédiate, expliqua Severus songeur. Mais tâchez de rester assez distants tant que vous avez des doutes. Si le veela sentait votre « hypocrisie », il pourrait se vexer profondément. Sans compter que Lucius est bon légilimens, il aurait pu découvrir ce fait avant moi.

.

Il leur avait parlé sans les insulter, sans piques acerbes. C'était nouveau. En lui même, le directeur de Serpentard avait un peu pitié d'eux. Les gosses n'avaient rien demandé, se retrouvaient avec un adulte (mâle) deux fois plus âgé qu'eux, parfois ancien ennemi. Et ils avaient oublié toute idée de choisir par eux même, d'avoir une vraie vie.

Car enfin même si le veela est la personne qui vous est le mieux destinée, il n'est rien de plus instable que l'être humain. Pouvoir choisir, même une personne qui sera moins parfaite, avec qui vous briserez peut-être votre amour trouve souvent plus grâce à vos yeux qu'une union immortelle et indestructible. Parce que si l'être humain est fier d'une chose, ce sont ses choix. Et eux, venaient de le perdre.

Harry brisa le silence.

.

- Mais... Et si ce sont eux qui viennent? Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, et si après je...

Le son de sa voix mourut pour laisser place à un silence assourdissant. Snape réfléchissait.

- En ce cas je peut préparer une potion qui vous rendra les idées claires, mais elle ralentira la formation du lien. Bien qu'il soit presque tout à fait formé pour vous deux. Mais elle peut être douloureuse, pour vous comme votre veela, et les résultats ne sont pas garantis. La potion calmante ne permet de toutes façons pas de vous contrôler comme celle que je vous propose, mais juste d'apaiser vos sens. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, un veela ne peut être mauvais envers son compagnon, c'est tout simplement impensable.

- Moi je veux bien, fit Ron. Harry hocha de la tête de même.

- Je vais préparer cela, donc. Il me faudra quelques jours.

D'eux même, les deux garçons murmurèrent un « merci » et sortirent de la pièce. Alors que la porte se refermait, ils entendirent tout de même.

- Ne considérez pas mon attitude comme définitive, messieurs, inutile de compter sur une quelconque gentillesse de ma part durant les cours.

- Ça on l'avait compris, chuchota Ron à Harry après quelques pas, de peur d'avoir été entendu.

- En tout cas... C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

- Je pense aussi.

.

Et Harry le pensait encore lorsque le soir venu, quand il se faufilait sous les draps de Lucius, soupirant sous ses caresses, demandant comme si sa vie était en jeu, et remerciant que le blond aie plus de self contrôle que lui-même. Quant à Ron, il était assez content de parvenir à rester dans son lit. Il entendit cependant le jeune blond qui se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, visiblement très perturbé.

.

Flashback.

.

Le soir était venu, et à l'heure du dîner, un hibou traversa la grande salle pour se poser devant Draco. Il reconnu aussitôt Mésange, le familier de son parrain, et lu sur le mot qu'elle portait de venir dans son bureau sitôt son repas terminé.

Il passa la porte de son directeur de maison avec une drôle de sensations dans les tripes. Si auparavant il n'avait jamais eu peur de Severus, ce soir c'était autre chose. Si jamais vous aviez osé toucher à une potion de Snape sans l'autorisation de Snape, alors ce serait bien la dernière chose que vous auriez fait dans votre courte vie. Il entre et s'assit tout simplement devant le bureau massif. Derrière une tonne de copies comme à son habitude, Severus le regardait et le sondait.

.

- Je suppose que cette fiole n'était pas pour toi, Draco?

- Non.

- Mieux vaut que tu me dises tout de suite pourquoi tu l'a prise et pour qui, autrement je serais obligé de faire tomber tes barrières, et cela risque d'être très douloureux.

- D'accord. C'est... Pour Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, elle ne ressent absolument rien. On parle normalement, elle ne ressort plus le passé mais... Elle est totalement indifférente. J'ai pensé que cette potion...

- Tu es un inconscient, Draco. Non seulement elle n'aurait eu que du désir sans pour autant viser une personne, mais tu ne connais pas le dosage ni la concentration de cette préparation. Surtout que tu aurais du me connaître depuis le temps... Je comprends fit-il après un silence. Faire un philtre d'amour demande une attention de toutes les minutes pour être efficace, et sa préparation dure plusieurs jours. Soit Hermione était au courant de ta manigance et te rejetait à coup sûr, soit tu mourrait de ne pas être à ses côtés aussi longtemps. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne prépare pas de potions non autorisés, dans ce laboratoire, du moins.

- Je suis désolé, parrain.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprend ta détresse. Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse. Le rejet de ta valéone n'est pas normal. Comme si le lien était bloqué par quelque chose. Et vu ses réactions, elle n'y est pour rien.

- Cela vient de moi?

- Non je ne crois pas non plus. J'essayerais de voir avec Madame Pomfresh, pour savoir où en sont les tests. Tu peux aller te coucher. De toutes façons il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment.

.

...

.

Et puis deux jours plus tard Severus Snape vint la voir. Severus Snape ne venait jamais voir un élève. Surtout dans sa salle de classe en plein exercice. Le professeur Lupin l'excusa, et elle sortit sous le regard attristé de quelques élèves persuadés que la chauve-souris allait sacrifier quelqu'un.

.

- Que ressentez-vous?

- Professeur?

- Ne soyez pas bête Granger. Que ressentez-vous pour Draco?

- Rien. C'était sortit tout seul, elle s'expliqua. Draco m'insupportait avant la fin de la guerre, maintenant, il m'indiffère, en tant que veela, je veux dire.

- Ce n'est pas normal, Miss Granger. Vous DEVRIEZ déjà être amoureuse de lui vu les réactions qu'il a. Pourquoi le lien ne s'est pas créé? Auriez-vous réussi à créer une potion contre cela?

- Je suis flattée, mais si vous-même n'y parvenez pas, professeur, je...

- Je sais. Mais c'était ma dernière solution. Il faut faire quelque chose. Il serrait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine contrariée.

- Est-ce si grave?

- Oui. Même si vous l'avez accepté, si le lien ne se forme pas de votre côté alors qu'il est complet du sien, nous ne savons pas quelles conséquences cela peut avoir. Je vous attends dans le bureau directorial à neuf heures précises.

.

Il la laissa là, et la jeune femme retourna déboussolée dans la salle de classe. Ron et Harry comprenaient bien sûr, mais comme tous, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la journée passait et avait avalé la dernière bouchée de son dessert lorsque Ginny lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

.

- 'Mione... ça va bientôt être l'heure.

- Merci Gin. À tout à l'heure.

- Courage!

.

La Gryffondor qui se demandait quel foutu crétin avait décrété qu'ils avaient du courage dans leur maison, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore comme un condamné vers la chaise électrique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct de femme et surtout d'élève lui disait que ça sentait très mauvais. Draco lavait discrètement regardé et semblait au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle. Mais respectant son désir de ne pas le voir en dehors des heures obligatoires, il l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille de pierre, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Contrariée, elle commença par tenter toutes les sucreries possibles et imaginables, puis voyant l'absence de succès se rabattit sur les pâtisseries et gourmandises diverses. Rien. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard, Snape allait être furieux. Oui bien sûr c'était lui le fautif d'avoir oublié, n'empêche avec sa tendance à reconnaître ses torts proche de la nullité, elle allait encore se retrouver collée.

Elle s'assit devant le mur froid. Si elle n'allait pas chercher un autre professeur, on allait l'accuser de mauvaise volonté, mais si Snape passait alors qu'elle était partie, il allait dire qu'elle ne se présentait pas exprès, à choisir, elle préféra la fainéantise.

Le lourd socle de pierre se mit à bouger et tourner en descendant pour dévoiler un Severus en colère. Sans un mot, il invita la jeune femme à monter avec lui jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore attendait en souriant, et le professeur MacGonagall était là aussi. Hermione avait finit par oublier qu'elle était là pour la conseiller si cela « allait trop vite ». Ouais, c'était pas demain la veille.

Elle prit un fauteuil sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus, qui commença directement, ce que la jeune femme apprécia.

.

- Bien, Hermione comme tu as pu le constater, le lien s'est formé entre tes amis et leurs veelas, et comme tu as du le savoir, si j'en crois le nombre de livres que tu as lu à ce sujet, ton cas est très certainement unique. Il est très rare en effet que le valéon, ou la valéone ne ressente absolument rien.

- Et il est inutile de préciser, fit Snape de mauvaise humeur, que vous êtes bel et bien la bonne personne. La magie ne se trompe jamais là-dessus.

- Je me disais, fit la Gryffondor hésitante...

- Continuez, n'ayez pas peur, la rassura Minerva.

- Eh bien, peut être est-ce dû à notre mésentente. Enfin le mot est faible. Je ne détestais pas Malefoy. Je le méprisais.

- Des disputes inter-maisons existent toujours, déclara raisonnablement l'écossaise. Il me semble qu'il en était de même entre Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter...

- Non. La voix d'Hermione était basse, presque sourde. Malefoy se moquait de Harry, ils se frappaient se disputaient. C'était presque loyal. Ils se battaient chacun pour leur cause, même si ce n'était pas en rapport avec la guerre. Moi il m'ignorait. Je n'était qu'une poussière, un déchet indigne même des insultes qu'il me lançait. Je n'étais que la sang-de-bourbe avec qui Harry marchait. Même Ron en un sens avait droit au respect de Malefoy. Moi je n'ai jamais été qu'un rien.

.

Les trois plus âgés se turent, et Severus se rappela avec douleur les verves acides lancées à Lily, maltraitée par ce que ses parents étaient moldus, et rien d'autre. On la battait parfois même rien que pour cela, et malheureusement, ces derniers temps on avait tué aussi pour ça. Mais la Serdaigle était parvenu avec sa grandeur d'âme à lui pardonner, et jamais il n'avait autant respecté une sorcière.

Albus reprit doucement.

.

- Bien que cela ait pu être une raison, je ne le pense pas, miss Granger. Madame Pomfresh fera quelques examens sur vous si vous le permettez, et il est possible qu'elle trouve la solution dans votre organisme.

- Et en attendant?

- En attendant nous sommes et nous avons tous été idiots dans notre vie, miss Granger, vous devriez le savoir. Accordez cette faiblesse humaine à Draco cela ne pourra que mieux aller. Si c'est à vous de faire l'effort alors que vous vous en sentez la victime c'est tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Si cela peut vous consoler dites vous que cela fera grandir votre âme. Albus, j'ai des copies à corriger.

.

Sans attendre de réponse, le maître des potions partit dans un volé de capes et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une longue minute s'écoula dans le silence, et le professeur MacGonagall sourit lorsqu'elle vit le sourire pétillant du directeur. Il savait. Mais il laissa la jeune femme s'exprimer d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais... Je vais essayer de m'entendre avec lui.

- Je suis fière de vous, lui dit Minerva. Je sais que ce sera dur, et au moindre doute, vous pourrez venir m'en parler, Hermione.

- Merci, répondit-elle sincèrement. Mais... Quand il sera redevenu totalement lui... Est-ce que...

- Non, ma chère, la coupa Dumbledore pour ne pas la laisser dire des mots douloureux. Il est tel que vous le connaissez à présent. Son changement est radical certes mais réel. Son ancienne personnalité refluera lorsque le lien sera accompli, mais justement, uniquement sa personnalité, pas ses pensées. Car ces dernières sont ce qu'elles sont à cette heure.

- Oh... Merci professeur.

- Je vous en prie. Tenez prenez un bonbon au citron.

.

Devant le regard électrique, elle ne put refuser et se sourit intérieurement quand elle sentit le goût sur sa langue. Un bonbon qui calmait, et rendait légèrement somnolent. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle passe une bonne nuit ce soir. Merci professeur, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva suivie de Minerva, et apprécia que son professeur la guide jusqu'à la salle commune.

Professeur qui en profita pour faire un petit tour surprise dans les dortoirs. Si on ne l'avait pas dit à Neville, il e serait cru incapable de se souvenir d'une formule de dissimulation pour ses sucreries trois fois plus nombreuses que le quota autorisé. Car la règle était simple et claire. Ce qui ne se voit pas n'est pas prit.

Hermione resta à discuter dans la salle commune une bonne demi-heure avec Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Ginny et Lavande. Des griefs les opposaient parfois, mais ce soir, ils étaient bien ensemble.

Tous savaient que le trio d'or avait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules, et avaient remarqué un petit quelque chose entre Hermione et Draco, mais on osa poser aucune question.

* * *

_« Tu imagines Lucius avec une énorme paire de seins? »_ **(1)** : Que ceux qui sont traumatisés par l'image mentale lèvent la main. (L'auteur lève la main) Que quelqu'un ramène une ambulance Slaavy ne se sent pas bien...

* * *

Et voilà!! La suite sans faute dans une semaine! Review méritée?


	5. Réconciliations

**IMPORTANT A LIRE**_ : De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais **ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide**. _

_._

**Certains vont abandonner l'écriture (ce sera mon cas peut-être 72 alertes 42 favoris et 14 reviews d'auteurs, 5 anonymes/chap). D'autres vont continuer à écrire mais arrêter de publier. **

_._

_Ecrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement et du travail. Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs ! _

_Un seul mot d'ordre : _**Si vous aimez, commentez !**

_MERCI. _

**Donc je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui me reviewent**, je me sentirais mal de ne pas mettre de chapitre alors qu'ils sont là au rendez-vous. **Pour les alertes et les favoris**, j'apprécie, vraiment, mais comme dit plus haut, j'écris dans le vide, j'ai l'impression d'être « à votre service ». Alors merci de prendre cinq secondes et de laisser un commentaire, ça prend bien moins de temps que de lire la fic en elle-même. **Surtout que vous êtes en général auteurs**, je pense que vous même n'aimez pas vous-même recevoir uniquement des messages de fav/alertes sans commentaires.

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (.net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs** ou des **auteurs **que vous commentez. _

_._

ERRATUM : Lily Evans était de Gryffondor, pas de Serdaigle, désolée pour cette erreur de ma part...

.

Mes RAR !! :

**Nounou** : Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite!

**Makie** : Je suis contente que tu aies accroché à l'histoire! Pour Hermione, elle n'est pas vraiment « cinglée » quand on sait ce que lui a fait Draco ça peut se comprendre, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire!! En tout cas merci pour ta review!

**Adenoide** : Si Harry va dans le lit de Lucius (et fait toutes ces choses) c'est par ce qu'il ne contrôle pas son corps en présence de son veela, même s'il est réticent, il ne parvient pas à avoir assez de volonté pour bloquer ses gestes. Pour Ron, oui, il est pur hétéro! (Je me suis inspirée d'un ami pour son personnage)Et crois moi, ça peut faire de très grands blocages! Pour Hermione, je dirais que c'est son statut de née moldue, et le fait qu'elle soit amie de Potter qui lui a attiré les foudres de Draco (il le dit lui même dans les chapitres précédents). Pour ce qui est des amis, je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils soient séparés des autres! Mais comme tout, cela met du temps à mettre en place, par ce que les liens gênent beaucoup de mouvements de texte. Et ce n'est pas Ron qui a « fait des préjudices » (si j'ai bien comprit ta phrase). Il est simplement hétéro, tout comme Harry, et c'est une situation délicate pour eux. Quant à Hermione, c'est comme si on te disait du jour au lendemain que ton pire ennemi t'aimait, et que toi tu ne ressent rien pour lui, mais tu dois quand même passer ta vie avec. Dur, donc. En tout cas merci, cette review était chouette, je suis contente que tu mette ce qui ne te plait pas!

**Calimero** : C'est un très beau compliment, je fais en sorte de rester « à la hauteur » alors j'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira!

.

And... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre V / Réconciliations**

.

La salle de cours était d'un silence pesant alors que les élèves grattaient leur devoir de DCFM. Il ne leur restait qu'une demi heure avant la fin du cours et le début du déjeuner, pourtant personne ne bâclait son travail, car ils savaient que cela ferait de la peine à Remus, et presque tous les élèves appréciaient ce professeur. Sirius n'étant là que pour le remplacer une fois par mois, Ron avait l'esprit clair et pouvait se retenir de baver sur sa table.

Plus loin, Hermione, fidèle à elle même, se tuant au travail pour réussir. Réussir quoi? Ses deux meilleurs amis savaient bien que même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attentions aux remarques désobligeantes, c'était pour cela qu'elle travaillait sans relâche. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle était une vraie sorcière, et au fond, espérait un jour être acceptée au même titre que les autres. Harry et Ron regardaient parfois leur amie avec tristesse.

Ils la connaissaient, et savaient que si elle n'en laissait rien paraître par rapport à son veela, elle n'était pas bien. Hermione n'était pas une fille sadique ou méchante. Ça devait même la rendre malade de voir Malefoy dans cet état, même si elle ne l'aimait pas.

.

Flashback.

.

Harry se laissait caresser le dos pendant qu'il capturait tendrement les lèvres de Lucius. Le grand Serpentard assit noblement dans le grand fauteuil avait Harry sur ses cuisses, et le cœur qui chavirait dès qu'il entendait un soupir du survivant. Ils venaient de combler quelques heures d'absence, leurs sens s'étaient calmés, et le brun pu prendre la parole sans être obnubilé par le corps de rêve de son veela.

.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Même si j'ai une heure de plus de libre, j'ai dit à Ron qu'on se retrouverait plus tôt, pour l'entraînement de quidditch.

- Je comprends. De toutes façon on a déjà dépassé l'heure imposée. À ce soir, donc.

- À ce soir, répéta Harry avant un dernier baiser. Il fit mine de ne pas voir en se levant, la légère bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son veela. Et frissonna en y pensant. Dégoût, peur ou envie? Il ne savait pas encore très bien.

.

Il rejoignit effectivement Ron qui semblait à la fois soulagé et mécontent de quitter son compagnon. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch, et arrivés au vestiaire, attendirent patiemment en faisant semblant de rien que les Serpentard partent. Draco, comme tout bon capitaine était le dernier à partir, car c'était à lui de ranger et nettoyer balais, souafles et cognards. Il vit arriver avec surprise les deux valéons.

.

- C'est à quel sujet? Le ton de sa voix était froid, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- On vient te parler d'Hermione, commença le roux. On a pu avoir quelques mots avec elle concernant la visite chez Dumbledore.

- Attendez, pourquoi vous voudriez m'aider?

- Ben t'es le veela d'Hermione après tout, donc c'est surtout pour son bien argua Ron.

- C'est surtout parce qu'on sait ce que c'est d'être dans cet état, fit Harry doucement. Hermione ne fait ni semblant ni exprès. Elle veut faire des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec toi, et on a pensé que ça irait plus vite si nous aussi on y mettait du nôtre. Me demande pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire Potter. Je ne t'aimais pas vraiment avant, pour rester poli à cause de ton attitude de héros, et en plus tu es avec mon père. Ça fait pas mal de choses.

- On sait tout ça et avec Harry on s'est dis que finalement on s'était balancés autant de crasses à la figure les uns que les autres. Si Hermione à décidé d'oublier le passé, on le fera aussi.

.

Ron tendit la main au blond sur la fin de sa phrase. Il priait pour ne pas se faire humilier, et Merlin entendit sa prière. Presque avec mauvaise grâce, le Serpentard prit la main du roux, puis celle de Harry. Si cela pouvait faire qu'Hermione l'aime, il était d'accord. Après tout, son père lui en voudrait de toujours détester son valéon. Il se séparèrent sur un sourire timide, laissant Draco se doucher, et en profitèrent pour passer le peu de temps qu'il restait dans les bras de leurs veelas respectifs.

.

Fin du flashback.

.

Le lendemain, ils découvrirent qu'un nouvel emploi du temps avait été créé pour eux. Le fait qu'ils aient besoin de voir autant leurs veelas perturbaient les cours des autres, et Dumbledore avait trouvé la solution. Le trio serait officiellement en stage avec Draco pour « former la nouvelle élite d'aurors », de façon officielle. Personne ne s'étonna donc, et à la place des visites, des cours spéciaux étaient inscrits avec Sirius comme professeur, et bien sûr Lucius en observateur.

Ce fut aussi ce jour là que Snape retient les deux garçons pour leur remettre leurs potions respectives, dosées avec une précision monstrueuse, à prendre une heure avant de voir leurs veelas. Ils se sentiraient plus libres de refuser s'ils ne se sentaient pas prêts, sans que cela nuise à leur conscience ou leur corps.

Ce fut ce même jour que madame Pomfresh fit une prise de sang à Hermione et un « prélèvement magique », qui consiste à prendre, à l'aide de la baguette, un « morceau » de magie de la patiente afin de voir si des anomalies s'y trouvaient. Malheureusement, cela donnait la même sensation désagréable qu'une piqûre de seringue. La jeune fille ne le sut que plus tard, mais Snape s'était allié avec l'infirmière afin de décortiquer tests et résultats.

Le premier jour fut... éprouvant. Dumbledore ayant vraiment souhaité qu'ils travaillent au moins un peu durant tout ce temps avec leur veela, Severus, Remus et Sirius se relayaient principalement. Parfois le professeur MacGonagall intervenait, usant du retourneur de temps car n'ayant pas assez d'heures dans sa journée. Les autres professeurs n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence pour éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire et de mettre les concernés dans l'embarras des questions.

Comme ils étaient en septième année, ils devaient avoir toutes les matières principales en plus des matières choisies. Hermione se vit retirer son retrourneur de temps car il y avait trop de risques qu'elle voit son elle passé ou futur. On imposa donc huit matières plus quatre en option. Ron et Harry choisirent l'étude des moldus, l'astronomie et l'arithmancie, tandis qu'Hermione se calqua sur Draco, et prit runes, arithmancie et astronomie.

Sirius effectuait donc les cours de sortilèges, d'étude des moldus (optionnel) et l'histoire de la magie. On pu remercier Merlin que bien qu'ayant été un cancre, cet homme avait toujours été très instruit et brillant dans ses domaines. Severus se voyait (enfin) attribuer le poste de DCFM lorsque Remus voyait approcher la pleine lune, et les cours de potions. Quant à Lupin, bien sûr la DCFM, les runes (optionnel), et l'arithmancie (optionnel).

Pour compléter, et surtout par ce que le nombre de professeurs étaient vraiment limité, on laissa à Lucius le soin de leur apprendre le vol, la botanique, l'astronomie (optionnel) et de soins aux créatures magiques, puisqu'il avait bien plus de temps que les professeurs à temps plein. La plupart du temps c'était un sort d'illusion qui montrait Lucius Malefoy dans un cours alors qu'il était occupé ailleurs avec Harry, pour ne pas que leurs heures concordent aux yeux des autres.

Ron pu donc se mettre à râler que maintenant il ne pourrait même plus dormir en cours, que c'était pas juste d'avoir Snape tous les jours et qu'en plus il pourrait plus copier sur Hermione. Harry fit aussi une tête de déterré quand il vit que son veela le traitait avec la même sécheresse impartiale que les autres. Lorsqu'un Malefoy veut la perfection à ceux qu'il enseigne, même sa nature veela ne prend pas le dessus. Pour équilibrer les chances, Sirius fit de son mieux pour ne pas concentrer son attention que sur Ron et au final être sympa avec tout le monde.

Hermione était... Bien. Elle avait décidé de pardonner tout en bloc à Draco, être plus proche de lui et apprendre à le connaître, car enfin c'était vraiment frustrant de pas ressentir le « paradis » comme le décrivaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils eurent droit à des salles collées à leur dortoir, pour ne pas rester assis au même endroit toute la journée, et varier « les plaisirs », et chacun la veille au soir en se couchant avait une sorte d'excitation curieuse au creux du ventre. Qui était surtout une faim monstre en ce qui concernait Sirius.

Après un bref petit déjeuner, donc, il découvrirent une première classe simple et éclairée, comportant cinq tables et leurs sièges uniques (la poisse pensa Harry) disposés en cercle. La classe de cours d'histoire de la magie. Sirius arriva frais comme un gardon, sourire au lèvres, et accorda un clin d'œil au roux qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Contrairement à Binns, il commentait tout haut les actions des différents protagonistes (Gudebert-le-haut avait donc décidé d'envahir le clan de Karius-le-sage, qui si vous voulez mon avis ne l'est pas plus qu'un autre géant, d'ailleurs y'a une anecdote qui dit qu'il se serait fritté avec Mürt, vous savez le chauve qui sentait de la bouche, et en plus pour une histoire de collier à deux noises et...) et tout cela n'était pas pour déplaire aux élèves.

Et puis vint Lucius, le regard dur, la baguette à la main pour le second cours. Il demanda à ses élèves de se lever, et mit les tables deux à deux l'une face à l'autre pour son cours de botanique. Comme l'emploi du temps n'avait pas été vraiment clair, les plus jeunes eurent le droit de retourner au dortoir chercher le nécessaire pour travailler. De retour en classe, ils virent de très jeunes arbrisseaux en pot, et partirent s'asseoir. D'un accord silencieux, Hermione s'était mise face à Draco, et Harry avec Ron.

.

- Bien, je vais placer sur chaque table un plant de hêtre protecteur, vous avez tout le temps du cours pour le tailler, et lui apporter les soins nécessaires à sa survie pour l'hiver. Bien sûr, c'est un travail noté, je vous mets la procédure au tableau.

.

On entendit les mouches voler alors que l'écriture se mettait magiquement sur l'ardoise noire. Hermione regarda Draco en déglutissant. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire rassurant, il connaissait bien son père. Dur mais pas sadique non plus. Confiante dans sa « mission », elle lui rendit son sourire, et ils commencèrent l'exercice. Plus loin, les deux valéons regardaient les premiers échanges timides entre leur amie et Draco, et s'autogratifièrent chaleureusement.

Au final Hermione et Draco eurent un « o » bien mérité, alors que Harry et Ron, ayant martyrisé la pauvre pousse se contentèrent d'un P. Lucius eut même un léger sourire en voyant le regard noir de son valéon.

Tout le monde changea de classe ensuite, deux élèves dans chaque, les uns avec Lupin pour les runes, les autres avec Sirius pour l'étude des moldus.

Hermione semblait avoir des réflexes de réponse encore plus rapides et était ravie de cet enseignement pédagogique et ludique. Ils parlaient tout simplement avec le professeur, traduisant des textes drôles écrits par lui en runes (si Merlin savait ça il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe) au lieu des pompeux écrits datant du moyen-âge.

Avec l'animagus, ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait finit par un grand débat passionné avec lui-même pour savoir si oui ou non Christian Lacroix avait plus de chances avec sa dernière collection automne hiver que Lagarfield et son démodé remis au goût du jour.

En revanche, ils mangeaient dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres pour ne pas que l'isolement se fasse sentir. Les retrouvailles avec leurs amis furent chaleureux, et après avoir répondu aux questions d'usage (Tu veux un bonbon flatulos pour Snape? Juste un dans son café et...) la vie reprenait presque normalement. Les heures de libres pouvaient se passer dans leurs salles communes respectives avec leurs amis, de même que l'heure d'étude avant le coucher.

L'heure du déjeuner fut salutaire, et pour la première fois Hermione leva les yeux de son repas et accorda un sourire franc au blond. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie, et tout ce qu'elle lui accorderait viendrait du plus profond d'elle-même. Ils s'étaient parlé en cours de tout de rien, riant de blagues stupides, apprenant à être complices, se découvrant des points communs. Et cela devenait moins lourd, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle ne vit pas Ron et Harry prendre une potion ambrée avant lors du repas, à la même seconde. Il n'y eut que Severus qui regardait avec un sourcil relevé à l'infirmerie alors qu'ils se tenaient les côtes, leurs veelas tournant en rond comme des lions en cage. Plus Lucius et Sirius s'approchaient d'eux, plus ils avaient mal. Snape aurait du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger cette potion avec le jus d'un fruit quelconque. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Quelle erreur de débutant!

La frustration des veelas se ressentait dans la pièce et augmentait de façon exponentielle face à la douleur de leurs compagnons. Et ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la pièce sous peine de détruire tout ce qui tomberait à leur portée. On osa pas même leur adresser un regard. Sirius ressemblait à un vampire, de fines dents pointues ayant fait leur apparition dans sa colère, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat doré comme ceux de Remus.

Lucius semblait plus serein mais sa mâchoire se contractait dangereusement. Ils étaient comme deux princes immortels cherchant un coupable. Il va sans dire que le maître des potions se gardait bien de prononcer un quelconque diagnostique. Il lui suffirait de fabriquer un antidote qui fonctionnerait du premier coup, le faisant (en plus) passer pour un pur génie.

Draco se tenait près d'Hermione. Elle n'avait rien, et il en était soulagé. En revanche il la prit par la main, il était très dangereux pour eux de rester à cause de leur nature de veela et valéone. Les deux autres pourraient le prendre pour une intrusion vu leur manque de lucidité et les blesser.

Quand ils s'assirent sur un banc dans les couloirs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, faible et fragile. Il n'avait toujours connu que Hermione la fière, la forte, celle dont les convictions et le courage passaient avant tout, celle qui ne s'arrêtait même pas devant ses insultes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelque chose puisse la déstabiliser à ce point.

Il lui prit doucement sa main. Il ressentait sa gêne, mais avec un remerciement mêlé, et sentit ses doigts glacés se lier aux siens. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes assis en silence durant lesquelles il encaissa son sentiment de tristesse, d'appréhension, de douleur pour ses amis. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire passer les siens pour la rassurer.

Ils durent retourner en cours, la mort dans l'âme, Draco ne ressentant presque que les sentiments de sa valéone. Étant donné que Severus préparait le remède et que Sirius et Lucius n'étaient pas en état, ce fut Remus qui vint les voir. Il leur permit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas trop le bazar, et resta à discuter le reste de la journée avec eux. Le lycanthrope annula ses autres cours sans aucun problème, puisque de toutes façons, Snape avait du faire pareil. Ce fut donc une journée plus aérée pour beaucoup d'élèves.

.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi?

- T'imposer tout ça. Tu dois être aussi nerveux que moi, je suppose.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins je comprends mieux ce que tu ressent.

- Mais moi je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça s'arrangera sûrement bientôt.

- Oui.

.

Il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, et la jeune femme se laissa enfin aller. Elle avait découvert une autre facette du Serpentard, et voulait en savoir plus. Il était intelligent, tendre et loyal envers ceux qu'il aimait. Même s'il était un peu peureux sur les bords, se dit-elle souriante en repensant à la tête effrayée qu'il faisait en cours de DCFM. Enfin Draco avait été idiot. Comme tout le monde. Elle se rappela avec honte les piques gratuites qu'elles avait déjà lancé sur Millicent ou même Luna.

Le blond revint de la salle de bain et s'assit face à elle pour continuer leur partie d'échecs.

Il eut une mine contrariée et se leva. Il avait oublié sa longue robe, certes belle mais si encombrante pour nombre de choses!

.

- Désolé, je...

- C'est pas grave, l'assura la Gryffondor. De toutes façons il fait chaud dans ce dortoir.

.

Elle retira sa robe de même pour se retrouver en habits scolaires, une jupe et un pull. C'était moins distant, et puis même si elle se serait ouvert le ventre plutôt que le dire, Malefoy n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder, alors autant en profiter.

Les pièces du jeu n'obéissaient à personne, ainsi le cavalier blanc prit la reine noire pour leur lune de miel, tandis que le roi noir pleurait sur son sort parce que sa femme avait découvert sa liaison avec le fou d'en face avant de le plaquer. Bref au bout de dix minutes à constamment replacer les pièces les deux étudiants partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Trois jeux plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le tapis, en appui sur leurs mains, l'un à côté de l'autre, simplement heureux. Heureux avec un autre petit quelque chose. Hermione regarda Draco comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent, comme si de rien était. Mais son visage l'attirait tant... Son éclat de rire mourut dans sa voix, et elle vit le désir pur traduit au fond des orbes de perle. Ses tripes se tordirent sous l'effet de l'anticipation et elle se pencha...

Le choc avec le sol était vraiment de trop. Elle frotta son coude, et se remit dans son lit en maugréant. Déjà trois nuits qu'elle faisait ce rêve étrange. Bien sûr elle s'entendait bien avec son veela. Mais chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait, sans savoir pourquoi son estomac se révulsait. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Draco était devenu quelqu'un qui faisait partie de ses amis, et de ceux de Harry et Ron aussi. Elle pouvait même envisager sans remords, et même avec une certaine joie la vie entière avec lui. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi son corps lui interdisait de toucher celui dont, elle le savait, elle était en train de tomber réellement amoureuse? **(1)**

.

Flashback.

.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il avait si mal. Il ne savait pas trop quand il s'était évanoui à force de hurler, son corps ne l'avait pas supporté. Il savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se situer. Son sang battait trop fort dans ses oreilles, créant un bourdonnement assourdissant qui l'empêchait d'entendre quoique ce soit, fussent ses propres pensées.

Il ne tentait même pas de bouger le moindre muscle, et était déjà heureux de pouvoir battre des paupières. Même s'il ne voyait que ce flou blanc et bleu étrange, cette chose qu'il ne distinguait pas vraiment, comme si un voile visqueux s'était accroché à sa rétine. Le bourdonnement se fit moins intense au bout d'un temps qu'il ne calcula pas, et il voulu émettre un son avec sa voix. Toute sa pensée y était concentrée, mais son corps refusa de bouger même pour cette simple action. Il était prisonnier de lui-même.

Alors résigné il attendit. Il n'eut conscience de s'être rendormit que lorsqu'il se réveilla pour constater encore ce flou devant ses yeux. Mais il se sentait mieux. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal, son cœur battait moins vite. Il ne sentait plus rien de son corps mais peut importait puisque la douleur s'en était allée.

« _Harry... Je suis là_ »

La voix avait résonné dans sa tête, et il chercha furieusement à se débattre avec lui-même pour répondre mais la même voix, douce et impérieuse reprit.

« _Ne bouge pas, tu es déjà à bouts de forces. Tout va bien. Je suis là, Harry. Si tu as besoin de quelque choses, penses-y simplement_ ».

Le survivant prit alors un peu plus conscience de ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête. Et la sécheresse de cette dernière. Combien de temps avait-il passé sans boire? Il imagina de l'eau, simplement de l'eau, et il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour y parvenir. Il vit le flou se troubler, et sentit un truc lisse entre ses lèvres, et de ce truc lisse coulait de l'eau fraîche. Il s'étouffa un peu avant de boire correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Il imagina le mot merci dans sa tête, avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Lucius reposa le gobelet sur la table de chevet. Les deux hommes tournaient en rond seuls dans l'infirmerie, à regarder celui qu'ils aimaient souffrir, avant de sentir qu'enfin leur corps n'étaient plus une menace pour les garçons. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Harry, même s'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais à cet instant, il avait une peur si grande qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que la santé de son compagnon.

Sur l'autre lit, deux immenses ailes sombres comme la nuit entouraient un jeune rouquin dont le visage était aussi torturé que celui de son ami.

...

**(1)** : Si vous avez bien lu les premiers chapitres, Sirius avait bien précisé que le lien de veela était comme si on vous disait à l'avance pour qui vous auriez le coup de foudre, car on ne tombe pas amoureux par hasard, mais par magie... (même si parfois la pilule a du mal à passer au début...)

...

* * *

.

Et voilà! Un prochain chapitre dans une semaine! Pour ceux (regarde Slaavy avec un regard en biais) qui se diraient que Hermione « paye pour ce qu'elle a fait » c'est faux! Draco a tout autant de torts, Slaavy range cette hache, ça ne t'avancera à rien toute cette violence.

Merci donc pour vos Reviews, dites moi que je n'écris pas dans le vide!


	6. Doutes et baisers

**Note **: MERCI! Merci à vous! Comme je le dit... Un auteur sans lecteur, c'est comme du pain sans nutella... c'est fade!

* * *

**Mes RAR! **

**Makie **: Severus oublie trop souvent que les gens mangent parfois autre chose que le strict nécessaire à leur survie, pas comme lui huhu! Je ricane avec toi pour Hermione, mais comme dirait Sirius, de toutes façons elle devait tomber amoureuse ^^ (et comme tu dit, qui pourrait résister à une beau Draco?) Merci pour ta review!

**Lalies **: Merci pour ta review, mes chevilles vont éclater!! en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te satisferas autant que le reste! c'est à moi de te dire merci pour avoir prit le temps de reviewer!

**Calimero **: Oui, je sais, mais t'en fais pas elle changera la petite dragonne! Merci en tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise!

**Loveless **(bave en pensant à l'anime) : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé!! Je pense que je pouvais pas laisser Draco devenir trop malheureux (sinon certaines auteuses que je connais m'auraient lapidé en place publique) et puis ce serait pas drôle ;) à bientôt j'espère!

**Altaïr de l'Aigle** : Merci de m'encourager de la sorte, ça remonte le moral! je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise!

**Adenoïde **: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que je ne restreint jamais mes fictions pour les inscrits lors des reviews :) Pour l'attirance (et le sexe) je mettrais d'autres explications, mais tu as raison, ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre donc en théorie, le sexe n'a rien à voir là-dedans... sauf que je suis une auteur très (trop) lubrique et que forcément j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas... Pour Ron et Hermione, je n'aime pas trop non plus quand on les dépeint gourmands jaloux à l'excès etc... Ce sont des personnages à part entière, pas des meubles. Pour les fics Harry Hermione, j'en ai lue une vraiment très bien, de rating sans sexe, qui s'appelle "Hismione", une oneshot. Je te le conseille, Hermione est vraiment bien dans cette fic. Et oui, Harry et Ron récoltent et dégustent dans cette fic!! en tout cas vraiment merci d'avoir reviewé! Au plaisir de te relire!

**Sevy **: Je connais ce syndrome de la "review blanche", mais ne t'en fais pas, cela n'a pas d'importance, j'apprécies que tu me le dise, donc merci beaucoup! En éspérant avoir toujours quelque chose dans mes chapitres qui te fassent réagir...

**Nounou **: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

* * *

Un petit mot pour dire merci à **Tania-Sama**, **Slaavy**, **Agathe Laplante**, **Elleay Sahbel** et **MissDoda**...

Sur ce... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI / Doutes et baisers**

.

Sirius regarda son valéon avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu dire pourquoi il avait été si malade, avec Harry, répétant sans cesse que ce n'était rien. L'animagus n'avait jamais été bon légilimens, et il refusait d'utiliser le veela pour voir les pensées du roux. Alors il le gardait tout contre lui, suspectant la moindre poussière qui approchait de trop près son compagnon.

Il avait bien sûr demandé des nouvelles de Harry, et le garçon était dans le même état que lui. Sain, sauf mais les lèvres closes. Qu'avaient-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là? Hermione n'avait rien eut, ce qui prouvait, pour Sirius, que c'était une chose dangereuse à laquelle elle avait refusé de participé, en bonne sage du groupe.

Mais elle non plus ne disait rien, arguant qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas. Il leur avait fallut deux jours entiers pour guérir, le temps que les potions de Snape fasse effet. Enfin surtout le temps qu'il puisse approcher les valéons sans se faire arracher un membre. C'était aussi vital que mortel. Si le compagnon était en grand danger, rien ne pouvait approcher le couple durant une période indéterminée, période durant laquelle le veela déployait ses ailes pour soulager son valéon. Et si jamais les ailes du veela ne faisaient pas assez effet, il risquait purement et simplement de tuer celui qu'il aimait.

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient parfois en dehors des cours, Draco et Hermione les rejoignant. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie, le trio ne se séparait plus, ignorant bien trop souvent les regards noirs des veelas à l'encontre des deux autres. À peine un pied dehors et Hermione leur avait couru dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait été réellement inquiète. Alors que Lucius et Sirius, surprotecteurs à ce moment là, voulurent éloigner Hermione de gré ou de force, il durent ranger leurs baguettes. Harry et Ron enserraient chaleureusement leur amie. Et ils remarquèrent que Draco aussi encaissait sa jalousie.

Sirius regarda Ron qui somnolait entre ses jambes. Jalousie pourquoi? C'était leur amie de toujours, elle avait tout vécu avec eux. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse d'eux. Comme Lily l'était avec lui à l'époque. Si jamais Ron avait émit ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement de douleur, il l'aurait probablement tuée à cet instant. Et il aurait véritablement tout perdu.

...

Les semaines passaient. Ron restait sage avec Sirius, signifiant par un simple geste que les baisers lui suffisaient, et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à dire non. Chaque jour, chaque rencontre lui dévoilait un nouveau morceau de peau, et après chaque jour, après chaque visite, il osait de moins en moins se regarder dans la glace. Hermione... restait fidèle à elle même. Elle avait totalement accepté Draco et plaisantait aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Harry. Les anciennes gênes, les remords avaient disparus, et son sourire venait de plus en plus souvent, même s'ils ne s'approchaient pour ainsi dire, jamais.

En revanche, ils allaient de moins en moins dans leur salle commune. À force de restreindre leur veelas, les deux côtés en ressentaient d'autant plus le manque, et le moindre instant de libre était consacré à un ressourcement. Pour la jeune femme, en revanche, c'était plus difficile. Elle ne sentait pas ce que Draco voulait, et avait donc prévu de travailler dans une petite pièce confortable pour qu'il puisse aussi rester avec elle.

Une sortie toute spéciale pour eux fut organisée à pré-au-lard. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas allés hors de leur « salle commune », et ils semblaient plus apaisés loin de leur veelas ces derniers jours. Les quatre adolescents parlaient de vive voix dans les fauteuils, comptant gallions et relisant leurs listes de courses, refaisant le trajet qu'ils avaient presque oublié.

Depuis plus d'un an, ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans l'avenue pittoresque, qui plus est venait d'être reconstruite. Pour que les compagnons aient l'esprit libre et profitent réellement du plein air, ce fut Remus qui se chargea de les accompagner, bien qu'ils soient grands, présent si un problème survenait. Vu l'âge et l'absence de lien entre Draco et Hermione, on leur laissa le loisir d'aller où bon ils voudraient, et surtout avec qui.

Leurs seuls regrets à tous furent de voir que leurs amis leur manquaient. Et tous se disaient avec espoir que lorsque tous les liens seraient finalisés, ils n'auraient plus aucun mal à aller voir les autres élèves. Harry pensa avec amertume que cela aurait du être fait depuis longtemps si lui et Ron n'avaient pas bu la potion. D'après Snape, l'effet de blocage du lien durerait probablement deux ou trois mois, le temps qu'il soit totalement évacué par leur magie innée. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils pouvaient encore repousser leur veela. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à « passer le cap », songea le roux.

Les portes furent grandes ouvertes, et ils se dirigèrent joyeusement vers l'antre des délices, les pieds dans la neige en cette fin de Novembre, après un dernier baiser pour leurs veelas.

.

- J'en ai marre des cours de DCFM avec Severus.

- Ah tu vois Hermione?! Tu vois? Je te l'avait dit! Jubila le roux.

- Oui, Ron , je te dois une noise.

- Pourquoi? Questionna le blond.

- Parce que j'avais parié avec Ron que tu ne pouvait pas t'ennuyer à un cours, surtout celui du professeur Snape.

- Désolée, chère Hermione, mais c'est le cas. Il est bon en potions, mais il se trompe toujours en DCFM. C'est pour ça qu'il a rarement eu le poste, d'ailleurs.

- Vrai? Ça me fait un dossier en plus sur lui alors, fit Harry en souriant. Moi il y a un truc qui me déprime.

- Quoi?

- Les cours de vol...

Trois soupirs lourds de sous entendus résonnèrent dans la taverne. Ils n'avaient plus fait de quidditch depuis des semaines, devant se faire remplacer pour la cause. Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un match avec Sirius, Lucius et le professeur Snape?

- Pardon? Ron s'étrangla avec sa bièrraubeurre.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, fit la jeune femme. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient tous trois plutôt bons en vol, mais en ce qui me concerne je reste les pieds au sol!

- Pourquoi pas, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pour une fois qu'on pourra lancer un cognard sur Snape sans...

- C'est mon parrain.

- Mea culpa.

- Mais pour une fois quand même...

.

Ils partirent dans un rire commun. Cela faisait longtemps. Harry eut un regard étonné vers son meilleur ami en lui voyant la mine un peu triste.

.

- Ron? Ça va pas?

- Si, si si tout va bien.

- Aussi bien que quand ça va pas, ironisa Draco.

- C'est juste que...

- Tu peux y aller, Ron, le rassura Hermione.

- Vous êtes tous enfants uniques, vous. Et moi j'ai une sœur, et cinq frères. On avait jamais abordé le sujet mais l'autre jour, Ginny est venue me voir, elle avait un mot de Lavande pour moi... Personne dans ma famille ne sait, et il faudra que je leur dise.

- Oh... c'est donc ça... là, Draco n'avait rien à redire là-dessus.

- Ron, je sais que c'est une maigre consolation mais tu viens d'une famille sorcière. Ils doivent savoir ce que sont les veelas, et puis, ils te soutiendront quand ils sauront que c'est le meilleur choix pour toi, surtout ta mère.

- Là, on pourra pas dire que madame Weasley puisse se vanter avoir trouvé mieux pour son fils, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu verra qu'elle y arrivera, répondit Ron avec une petite voix, mais résolument gai.

.

La chose était assez étrange vue de l'extérieur, Potter et Malefoy se côtoyant, conversant et riant ensemble. Mais imbécile est celui qui jamais ne change d'avis. Ils avaient fait une razzia dans tous les magasins qui vendaient des articles ressemblant de près ou de loin à des friandises. La journée avait été bonne, et grâce à leurs occupations, Ron et Harry ne se sentaient pas vraiment en manque.

Ils avaient bien passé cinq heures hors de Poudlard et ils étaient tout juste nostalgiques quand Remus les rappela pour rentrer car le soir tombait. Ils passèrent dans la salle commune, lâchant leurs paquets sur leurs lits, et les deux Gryffondor se précipitèrent dans leurs « salles spéciales » rejoindre leur veela une petite heure.

...

- Han, Sirius, attends...

- Tu n'aime pas?

- Si mais je...

.

La fin se sa phrase se perdit dans un long gémissement. Ce que lui faisait l'animagus dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé. La langue du brun s'égarait sur sa clavicule nue, descendait sur le torse imberbe, pour finir par mordiller les flancs secs et musculeux de Ron. Un main passa sur son sexe dur, au travers de son caleçon, faisant descendre et remonter la peau fine et douce. Le roux était allongé sur le canapé, la chemise débraillée, et tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était de s'accrocher à la chevelure magnifique de Sirius.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien de plus, qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt. Il l'avait dit sans convictions, il savait que son veela se retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il savait que cette nature était plus proche de celle de la bête plutôt que de l'humain. Il savait qu'il allait regretter. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne savait rien de l'amour en général, et celui qui se déroulait entre homme lui faisait vraiment peur. Sirius et lui n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas abordé le sujet et il savait pertinemment que ce serait lui le « dominé ».

Le veela sentit son compagnon tendu et nerveux au possible, il savait que Ron serrait les dents et se laissait faire. Excédé, il se leva en le laissant en plan. Le brun rajusta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Ron ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sirius l'abandonnait.

Sirius le rejetait parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Il aurait du supporter tout cela sans rien dire, il aurait du être meilleur pour lui, il allait le perdre. La douleur le prit au ventre quand la porte se referma sans qu'il aie pu faire quoique ce soit, et il se roula en boule, comme pour se protéger. Un long cri d'agonie sortit de ses lèvres. Il se répétait tout bas comme une litanie, qu'il savait qu'il aurait du être meilleur, qu'il aurait du... Il aurait du. Il allait se lever, la mort dans l'âme pour retourner dans la salle commune lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le regard déterminé de Sirius. Il avait avec lui trois ou quatre gros livres noirs.

Il eut une mine atterrée en voyant le visage baigné de larmes du roux, et il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le rassurer.

Il lui fallut toute sa tendresse et toute sa patience pour faire comprendre au jeune Gryffondor qu'il l'aimait et que Merlin non jamais il ne le laisserait partir.

.

- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu...

- Je n'ai sentit que des questions en toi quand je te touchait, tu ne savait rien à ce propos. Et je ne veux pas non plus que cela se fasse dans l'angoisse, alors je suis partit à la bibliothèque pour toi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pourrait penser ça de moi, Ron, excuses moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu n'a pas sentit que j'allais mal? Je croyais que c'était le cas.

- Je croyais aussi. Mais mes sens ont été grandement altérés durant mon séjour à Azkaban. Et depuis le jour où tu es tombé malade, je ne perçois pas toujours ce que tu ressent. Et tu sais, avec ma manière toujours lunatique de faire les choses... Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron.

.

Le roux se blotti au creux des bras de Sirius, s'accrochant à lui comme à la vie, et ne daigna sortir la tête que longtemps après, à force de caresses et de paroles. Ils se remirent ensemble de leurs émotions, et l'animagus sortit les premiers livres. Il est certain que le kamasutra n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune homme concernant sa souplesse, mais au moins ils étaient dans le vif du sujet.

Et Ron apprit avec une certaine émotion que son veela était aussi pur que lui...

...

Le petit brun en ronronnerait presque. À califourchon sur Lucius, il se laissait aller à ses caresses, rendant parfois la pareille si ce n'était pas trop osé, goûtant encore et encore les lèvres fines du Serpentard. Malgré ce qu'avait dit le blond, ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de tout ce que Lucius avait fait contre tout ce que représentait Harry auparavant. Chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, le blond trouvait la parade en de longues et douces caresses sur le corps de Harry, et ce dernier oubliait que ces deux hommes n'était qu'une seule et unique personne.

Depuis le début il savait que le lien s'était formé de façon vraiment très rapide, et pensait que c'était dû à son manque d'amour. Mais que dire lorsqu'il réalisait que madame Weasley l'avait prise sous son aile telle une mère et que ses enfants étaient sa fratrie, tout autant que Hermione? Que dire alors que Poudlard était devenue sa maison et que Dumbledore était devenu comme un grand-père pour lui? Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin.

La main de son veela était partie sur son boxer, longeant son sexe pour le faire durcir.

Depuis quelques jours, cette main inquisitrice faisait en sorte d'avancer toujours plus loin. Si la première fois il avait été très surprit de sentir des doigts sur son intimité, aujourd'hui il était comme habitué.

Habitué.

Il aimait Lucius, du moins le pensait-il, il avait besoin de lui réellement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans lui. Oui mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour? Ou juste un besoin compulsif? Ses caresses lui plaisaient, évidement, mais il faisait cela surtout pour plaire à son veela, pour ne pas l'ennuyer, mais au fond, lui, n'en avait pas spécialement envie.

Alors quoi?

Et pour la énième fois, Harry prit le visage du blond en coupe dans ses mains, les yeux presque affolés, cherchant les deux orbes grises qui lui donneraient une réponse. Il lui fallait cette réponse pour continuer. Et il y trouva du désir, et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Mais cela suffisait.

Alors il l'embrassa, doucement, souhaitant sentir l'amour du Serpentard pour lui, voulant se prouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et alors qu'il commençait à percevoir un brin de tendresse, Lucius brisa ce début d'amour, lui mordit les lèvres, accélérant le rythme, caressant sa langue de la sienne, et reprenant ses attentions sur son entrejambe.

Et Harry se sentit vide. Et il s'abandonna totalement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Au creux de son oreille, il entendit le souffle de Lucius. « Harry... ». Et le veela de se sentir mieux en voyant son compagnon retrouver le sourire.

.

...

.

Hermione était restée dans le salon avec Draco, plaisantant et échangeant des bonbons et des cartes chocogrenouilles, devant le feu rassurant de la cheminée.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire plus tard?

La jeune femme reprit une plume en sucre dans le paquet, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Le blond parut un peu surprit.

- Comment ça? En métier tu veux dire?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. Père aurait voulu que j'entre au ministère, mais... Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour ça. Je préfère les métiers d'action.

- Comme auror?

- Non, plutôt comme attrapeur ou dresseur, je ne sais pas. Et toi?

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je ne supporterais pas d'être professeur, c'est sûr. J'aimerais en apprendre plus, sortir des murs de Poudlard, voir le monde, profiter de cette chance.

- La chance d'être une sorcière?

- Oui. Les moldus ne peuvent pas voir ne serait-ce que Poudlard, je ne parle même pas des créatures magiques, et il y a tellement de lieux qui leur sont interdits, comme le triangle des Bermudes, ou les montagnes rouges de Transylvanie **(1)** et j'ai envie de voir tout ça.

- Alors on ira un jour, si tu veux.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça puéril? Ça va faire sept ans que je sais que je suis une sorcière et... Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé je crois.

- Non. Tu est quelqu'un qui ne s'arrête pas à ce qu'elle voit. C'est assez rare de nos jours.

- Draco Malefoy me fait un compliment, railla-t-elle doucement. Il faudra que je mette ça dans mon journal, on dirait! Le blond rougit furieusement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je...

.

Il se reçut un coussin en pleine face. Le rire d'Hermione s'éleva dans la pièce, et se levant d'un bond, il se mit à la poursuivre avec des oreillers dans toute la salle commune. Après une bonne course poursuite, il s'arrêtèrent au sol, essoufflés, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Draco avait les cheveux devant les yeux, les joues rouges, et un grand sourire ornait son visage. Il était si beau.

Elle eut le réflexe de regarder la pendule. Harry et Ron allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha, le temps d'une respiration, et embrassa légèrement la joue de son veela. Elle se leva pour se débarrasser du rouge qui lui montait aux joues, et parla haut pour avoir une voix bien assurée.

.

- Il faudrait remettre tout ça en place sinon j'imagine déjà Harry et Ron lancer des vannes pendant toute une semaine sur un sujet douteux, termina-t-elle avec un petit rire.

.

Assis sur le sol, les doigts effleurant sa joue, un Serpentard interdit n'en revenait pas que sa compagne ait eu ce geste de tendresse envers lui, et des papillons dansaient la salsa dans son ventre. Il se leva, un sourire grand comme l'Angleterre accroché aux lèvres, et aida Hermione à remettre de l'ordre. La journée avait été excellente, pensa le jeune veela.

Les deux Gryffondor entrèrent à ce moment, l'un amusé mais très rouge, l'autre pensif. Ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs et en profitèrent pour parler un peu, et faire le plein de sucre avant le dîner. Hermione avait vu que son ami n'était pas au top de sa forme, mais elle décida de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de lui-même à parler. Elle remarqua simplement les allusions qu'il faisait sur le fait que « c'est bizarre à vivre quand on a jamais été amoureux », et tentait de répondre, rassurante, en essayant de le guider, tandis que Draco et Ron, à côté de la plaque, ne voyaient rien. Subtilité masculine.

Et puis le soir vint, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il virent leurs amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Luna avait été aimablement invitée, et fut celle qui parla directement à Draco, se foutant royalement outre mesure de ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant. C'était Luna. Au final tout le monde suivit le mouvement, et les jeux durèrent jusque tard le soir. On regretta que peu avant minuit Ron et Harry durent partir, déjà tristes de ne pas avoir pu voir leurs veelas.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Quelque chose l'avait choqué, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas une chose qu'elle avait vue, mais quoi? Et juste avant de s'endormir, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait donné au blond. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment de malaise violent qui s'ajoutait d'habitude proportionnellement avec son rapprochement physique avec le Serpentard. Pourquoi? Morphée ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répondre à elle-même.

.

...

.

Severus Snape jurait intérieurement. Il avait un Nimbus (son nouveau Nimbus) coincé entre les fesses, et on lui avait promis qu'il s'enverrait littéralement en l'air.

Vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas fait de balai. Il envoyait un regard noir à Remus qui se moquait doucement de lui dans sa manche de robe trop grande pour lui, et eut le même regard pour Lucius, classe même sur un balai. Les deux autres partirent en volant vers leur terrain. Mais par Salazar lui-même pourquoi avait-il accepté cette foutue partie? Pourquoi? Et dans l'équipe du morveux national en plus!

Il voulait mourir. Tout de suite.

.

Flashback.

.

- Un... Un match de quidditch?

- Oui, continua la jeune femme sans se démonter. On ne voit que très peu nos amis, et Harry et Ron ont arrêté du jour au lendemain le vol et l'équipe. On ne va même plus voir les matchs.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, fit le directeur avec une voix enfantine. En comptant les professeurs Lupin, Snape, Black, moi et monsieur Malefoy, si on ajoute Harry, Ron et Draco cela fait huit personnes. Donc deux équipes de quatre et ces dames commenteront!

- On ne fait pas un match avec quatre personne de chaque côté, c'est ridicule, et je n'ai certainement pas donné mon accord pour cette mascarade, fit Snape avec humeur.

- Je suis le directeur, et il faut que ces enfants se sentent bien donc je vous place d'office en volontaire Severus!

.

Tout le monde regarda le noble directeur parler comme un enfant gâté. Remarquez à cette heure-ci c'était nécessaire.

Le vieil homme reprit.

.

- Donc ce sera l'équipe avec les deux capitaines actuels à leur tête! Harry contre Draco, cela vous va?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- Et qui sera avec qui?

- Eh bien je pense équilibrer les équipes, ainsi, vous Remus, vous serez avec Draco, ainsi que Lucius et moi-même et Harry sera avec Severus, Ron et Sirius. Une attrapeur, un gardien, un marquant et un batteur par équipe! C'est tout juste assez!

- Sans vouloir vous vexer aucunement, tenta Lucius, je crains que vous...

- Tatata, vous devriez savoir, Lucius que mon physique se porte merveilleusement bien!

.

Tout le monde avait vu que le directeur voulait jouer de toutes façons, et même si ce n'était plus de son âge, c'était le directeur, donc il valait mieux se taire. Draco pria les dieux qu'il fut réellement bon sur un balai parce qu'avec son équipe il allait certainement perdre. Le professeur MacGonagall reprit sur un ton jovial.

.

- En ce cas, les cours de vol pourront être remplacés par des entraînements d'équipe? Il n'y a vol que deux heures dans la semaine, je suppose que tout le monde peut se libérer, d'autant que cela tombe le samedi après-midi...

- Sur le même terrain?

- Non, Monsieur Malefoy, Poudlard est bien assez grand pour attribuer un bout de pelouse à chaque équipe sans que toute l'école ne le voie.

- Bonne idée, fit Remus, immédiatement remercié par un regard noir par le maître des potions.

Tous sortirent de cette réunion qui pour une fois n'annonçait pas la mort de quelqu'un ou un problème avec les veelas, et Remus se mit à poursuivre Severus dans les couloirs.

.

- Ah mais laisse moi tranquille Lupin!

- Mais pourquoi tu est toujours aussi sérieux, enfin? Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser!

- Oui, bien sûr, railla le Serpentard. S'amuser toujours s'amuser, vous ne pensez qu'à ça dans votre maison, il suffit de voir vos résultats scolaires!

- Tu prend toujours tout mal, Snape, mais... mais...

Le loup garou s'arrêta au milieu du couloir presque vide. Il pointa lentement un doigt vers Severus.

- En fait... Tu ne sais pas jouer au quidditch!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lupin! Tu me fatigue! Bien sûr que je sais jouer, quel sorcier sur cette terre ne saurait pas?

- Colin.

- Ce n'est PAS un exemple.

- Londubat.

- NON PLUS!

- Tu sais, fit le lycanthrope en se retournant, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas, après tout on peut demander à MacGonagall de venir voler avec nous, tu sais.

- Je SAIS jouer, Lupin, hurla le professeur de potion, n'ayant cure qu'on le regardait. Mais je n'aime PAS jouer.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé, fit l'homme aux cheveux gris d'un ton calme. Tu n'as jamais joué dans ton équipe quand on était à Poudlard.

- C'est un jeu débile pour débiles qui font des trucs débiles. J'ai du travail.

.

Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, atteignant les sous-sols du château, et allait ouvrir sa porte quand il entendit juste derrière lui.

.

- Tu as les chocottes, Snape. Mais t'en fais pas je le dirais pas, c'est génial de jouer.

- JE N'AI PAS... les chocottes...

.

Il s'était retourné mais le professeur de DCFM était déjà dans les escaliers, riant certainement de son œuvre. Foutue psychologie inversée. Il était redevenu un étudiant durant quelques minutes, et à cause de cet [sencored] de loup-garou. Depuis quand était-il aussi vicieux?! Il avait trop traîné avec Black et Potter... Père comme fils, d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit sa porte, et la referma derrière lui. « J'ai pas les chocottes » murmura-t-il avec un sourire pour lui-même.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

* * *

_... les montagnes rouges de Transylvanie..._ **(1)** : Je ne parle pas des montagnes des Carpates qui longent le côté est de la Transylvanie, mais de montagnes inexistantes qu'il pourrait y avoir avec la frontière de Hongrie.

* * *

.

Et voilà!! J'espère que ça vous as plu! Je vous l'avais promis, et c'est fait, le Lemon est dans le prochain chapitre!! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?


	7. Je suis un homme, oh!

**Note** : \o/ lemons!!

**Mes rar!!** :

**Makie** : Merciiii!! Je t'avais bien dit que presque aucune relation n'était normale ;) et oui, pour Hermione au moins, ça fait plus naturel... Pour Snape attends tu verras il va trouver une autre sorte de nimbus mouahaha bises et encore merci!!

**Nounou** : merci, voilà la suite!!

**Wolfeuse** : Merci pour ta review huhu, le lemon est là, t'en fais pas ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus le couple de Hermione et Draco, ça prouve que mon objectif est atteint!! Je te laisse la surprise de la suite pour Snape et Remus (enfin tout le monde sait bien ce qu'il se passera, le truc c'est... comment?)

**Nell** : Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer!! et voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant que le reste!!

**Calimero** : Je te laisse sans voix? Ok je sors... huhu merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire, même si tu n'as « rien à dire » voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te satisfera!

**Casiopée** : Tu as du voir le 6 à présent, merci d'avoir reviewé! Je suis contente que mes idées te plaisent!! au plaisir de te relire!

* * *

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VII / Je suis un homme, oh!**

.

- Le match en est de 40 à 50 pour l'équipe Malefoy! L'équipe Potter ne parvient pas à égaliser le score malgré les efforts de Ron Weasley pour arrêter le souafle!  
Sirius Black reçoit un carton pour avoir (encore) envoyé le cognard sur Severus alors qu'il est dans sa propre équipe, mais que vois-je? Le professeur Dumbledore dribble, évite Severus avec panache, lance le souafle, et... Ron à attrapé ce boulet de canon et le renvoie, Harry évite un cognard de Lucius, et Sirius tente de marquer... le cognard le prend en traitre, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de Remus! Non, professeur Dumbledore, la magie est interdite sur le terrain, vous ne pouvez pas matérialiser de souafle personnel! Sirius à retenté, et BUT DE L'EQUIPE POTTER!!  
Draco à repéré le vif! Harry se lance à sa poursuite, tous les joueurs retiennent leur respiration, et le professeur Dumbledore se reçoit le cognard de Sirius dans l'estomac, non professeur, vous ne pouvez pas le licencier pour cela, ce sont les règles!  
Attention, la fin et proche et... OUIII DRACO A LE VIF!! L'équipe Malefoy gagne de 200 à 50!

.

Hermione jubilait avec son micro magique. Le professeur MacGonagall n'avait jamais distribué autant de cartons de sa vie (et même à son patron), et tout le monde était à bout de souffle. Jouer dans une équipe entraînée avec le double de joueurs était bien différent. Dire que le professeur Dumbledore avait été le plus fort dans cette rencontre était un euphémisme. Il avait littéralement prit la vedette, et s'amusait comme un jeune de première année.

Les joueurs descendirent, et la jeune femme prit les escaliers pour les rejoindre sur le terrain. Bien sûr elle était un peu désolée pour Harry et Ron, mais avec l'équipe qu'ils avaient eu ce n'était pas étonnant. Severus et Sirius passaient plus de temps à se crier dessus qu'à jouer.

C'était surtout le fait que les perdants avaient un gage à la fin du match. Et c'était Sirius qui tout fier, avait trouvé ça. Porter les couleurs de la maison « ennemie » pendant une semaine. Sur toutes leurs affaires. Rien de bien méchant, sauf quand on voyait les regards de jubilation pure de l'équipe Malefoy. Snape en Gryffondor. Snape arborant les couleurs rouge et or sur sa cape, sa robe, son pull et même ses cahiers pendant une semaine. Snape en caleçon rouge et or. Remus eut un sourire incontrôlable. Le même que celui de Lucius, Draco et... Albus.

.

...

.

- Ce n'est PAS juste.

- Je t'assure que le vert te va très bien, mon ange.

- Lucius!

.

Ledit Lucius eut un rire cristallin avant d'entourer son chaton furieux dans ses bras. Chaton qui se mit presque à ronronner à ce contact. Toutes ses affaires se changeaient progressivement, et même son chaudron comportait un « vive Serpentard » en lettres pailletées. Ron était à la même enseigne, et Sirius se cachait comme un misérable, imitant Severus. Le professeur de DCFM pleurait sur son sort tout comme son valéon, il faisaient vraiment de la peine à voir. Quant à Hermione... Elle avait joué le jeu de changer de couleurs, par ce que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient lancé un regard noir en la voyant neutre. Et aussi parce que cela faisait plaisir à Draco.

Depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme disparaissait dans les couloirs et partait retrouver un certain blond, parfois pour un prétexte bidon comme lui donner une plume qu'elle pensait être à lui, alors qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses propres affaires. Draco était loin de s'en moquer. Il était réellement heureux des efforts d'Hermione pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, et chaque jour, elle lui prouvait d'une manière différente.

Ils avaient longuement discuté sur leurs passés, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et faits, tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé sans broncher, tout ce qu'il avait subit avec la guerre, et il avait demandé pardon, au même titre qu'elle le lui demandait. Alors ils avaient prit un vrai nouveau départ, mais à présent, elle se demandait comment lui dire qu'elle faisait bien plus que l'accepter. C'était facile pour tout les autres, car ils ressentaient les émotions de l'autre, et savaient à quel moment ils pouvaient dire et faire les choses.

Elle, elle devait décrypter son regard, ses gestes, et lui, n'osait venir vers elle, de peur de la rendre malade physiquement. Ils parvenaient après de longs efforts à se toucher du bouts des doigts, mais plus le temps passait, plus ce simple geste devenait même impossible. Cependant, ils comprirent vite qu'au réveil leurs corps réagissaient beaucoup moins l'un à l'autre, voire pas du tout, et en profitaient, quelques minutes, isolés des autres pour se dire bonjour dans un tendre câlin.

Harry et Ron, plus proches que jamais, avaient levés leurs tabous, et se racontaient tout ce qui leur arrivaient, se demandant des conseils, riant de leurs erreurs. C'était une sorte de bulle où la honte ne viendrait pas, sur le ton de la confidence close, où leur lien de frère se soudait chaque jour un peu plus. Il était évident qu'Hermione ne savait pas tout de ce genre de choses, étant une fille, et n'ayant pas ce petit problème de position préférentielle sur le sexe.

Néanmoins, il leur arrivait parfois de discuter avec elle sur certains sujets comme par exemple dire certaines choses délicates, sujets sur lesquels ils méritaient carrément un « T ». Avoir un veela signifiait avoir quelqu'un qui vous comprenait mieux que tout, mais en ce qui concernait Harry, c'était surtout un roi de la feinte et du détournement de conversation, surtout que le brun était timide et trouvait rarement les mots justes.

C'est donc sur les conseils de ses deux amis qu'il affronta son veela, trop attirant pour son bien. Il garda ses distances, malgré son envie de se jeter dans ses bras, et alors que le blond leva un sourcil, il se jeta à l'eau.

.

- J'aimerais savoir, Lucius. L'ex mangemort soupira. Harry partit au quart de tour à cette réaction. Ça te fait tant chier que ça de me dire certaines choses?

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Harry, fit le veela qui commençait à s'énerver. Toutes mes tentatives pour éviter le sujet, tu ne les as pas vues?

- Évidement que si. Mais je pourrais pas continuer comme ça. Il arrive un moment où on doit forcément parler de choses gênantes. Tout n'est pas forcément rose.

- Bien, dit le blond sur un ton de défi énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Pourquoi j'ai été le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui? Pourquoi j'ai faillit te tuer, toi ou la jeune Weasley? Ou encore pourquoi Je suis presque deux fois plus vieux que toi?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, fit le survivant les yeux brillants de larmes, baissant le regard.

.

Lucius se mordit les lèvres. De toutes les questions, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Harry avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'il jouait un rôle d'espion et que certaines actions devaient être faites. Il savait que le veela s'en voulait, et était meurtri par la simple idée d'avoir un jour pu blesser son compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il pu penser que Harry était si stupide? C'était bien lui l'idiot maintenant. Il tourna la tête, pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de son Gryffondor.

.

- Je n'ai jamais été habitué à dire cela. Draco ne l'a jamais entendu de ma bouche, même si je le pense, Ni même Narcissa qui pourtant était une amie chère à mon cœur. Je ne l'ai moi-même pas entendu ma vie durant. Ce n'est pas... naturel. Je le pense, mais les mots restent là, c'est un blocage que même le lien ne parvient à briser.

.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que le petit brun s'était lové tout contre lui, reniflant dans son cou. Harry avait certainement souffert, pensant n'être qu'un objet pour lui, Lucius le savait. Il enlaça son petit valéon, et le serra contre lui. Il entendit ce murmure, dont le souffle chatouillait son cou.

.

- Alors tu m'aime vraiment?

.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et se surprit à sentir ses joues en feu. Harry embrassa tendrement la peau de lait, insistant de plus en plus, et se mit à califourchon sur son Serpentard. Il ondula des hanches, gardant sa tête à l'abri des regards de Lucius, se sentant affreusement gêné, et fit descendre sa main sur son torse, mêlant sa langue à ses baisers humides.

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à soupirer, et à venir de lui-même à la rencontre de Harry, frottant son membre qui commençait à durcir contre celui du brun. Il lui caressa tendrement le dos, et lui rendit ses baisers. Il le força à le regarder et nota avec un sourire que son valéon était passé de cramoisi à cramé tout court.

.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse, Harry? Maintenant?

.

Le survivant ne pu répondre et hocha simplement vivement la tête, avant de la replonger dans le creux du cou de Lucius, humant le parfum de ses longs cheveux.

Il sentit alors des doigts sur ses hanches, remontant son t-shirt... le bassin de Lucius contre le sien... il voulait quelque chose, il se sentait lourd, trop chaud. Et la réponse vint. Il sentit la langue de Lucius sur sa jugulaire, et deux fines piqûres juste après. Lucius n'aspirait pas son sang. Il y mettait quelque chose. Une partie de lui.

La respiration de Harry devint de plus en plus rapide, son pouls s'accéléra et ses reins s'embrasèrent. Sans honte aucune, il enleva -arracha serait plus exact- ses vêtements, gémissant sur la peau pâle du cou de son veela, quémandant les caresses du blond. Si Lucius ne le prenait pas maintenant, il en était certain, il mourrait.

Le blond était dans un état second. Se retenant de se jeter sauvagement sur le Gryffondor au risque de le blesser, il retira sa chemise, et libéra ses ailes. Ses cheveux devinrent argent, et ses yeux remplis de noir. La peau, le souffle de Harry dégageaient des phéromones en quantité impressionnante, et le veela réagissait très positivement à cet appel au sexe. Il mordait son valéon en alternant avec des passages de sa large langue sur son cou. Il souleva son compagnon, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et termina de se déshabiller avant de rejoindre le Gryffondor.

Et Harry sentit leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il fallait qu'il morde, qu'il griffe ce torse pâle et musclé, il fallait qu'il se débatte, qu'il soit désiré. Le lit et la pièce avaient disparus il était dans une sorte de grand vide blanc, Lucius allongé sur lui, encaissant les coups, continuant de mouvoir son bassin entre ses cuisses. Le veela émit un grognement profond avant de prendre les poignets fins d'une main, et de descendre vers les reins de Harry de l'autre.

Harry sifflait et crachait comme un jeune chat, et se tordait malgré son érection bien présente. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait résister jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais Merlin sa seule envie c'était de sentir le membre de Lucius entre ses fesses! Une bouche se scella à la sienne, impérieuse, le força à ouvrir la sienne, et il mordit la langue de Lucius, qui n'en eut cure. Le sang se mélangea au baiser, rendant son goût métallique, et le Serpentard donna un grand coup de reins.

Harry gémit sans retenue, les yeux révulsés. Il ne sut d'où cela venait, mais il sentit une grande quantité d'une matière visqueuse entre ses fesses, et le Serpentard s'évertuait à passer cette matière sur son anus, l'enfonçant sans trop de tendresse avec ses doigts dans son intimité. Vu comment le Gryffondor se débattait, la douceur n'était pas vraiment réalisable.

Il attrapa la hanche de Harry avec brutalité, et le souleva pour être à la hauteur et le pénétra sans prévenir serrant les dents sous les coups de pieds et les cris de son valéon. Immédiatement, le brun cessa de bouger, et avec une tendresse qui contrastait totalement de la seconde d'auparavant, il entoura ses bras et ses jambes autour de son veela. Il se soumettait.

En sueur, Lucius s'assit en entrainant doucement Harry avec lui, et entoura son amant avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, de ses bras et ses ailes. Le plus jeune, à moitié conscient, ne sentait, ne voyait que Lucius. Il se mit à bouger, collant son torse à celui de Lucius, faisant glisser la hampe au dehors de lui, pour s'y empaler en gémissant. Deux mains attrapèrent ses fesses glissantes et l'aidèrent à se soulever, tout en gardant une prise possessive.

Le Serpentard prit la verge déjà trempée de Harry et débuta une longue masturbation, la tête rejetée en arrière. Le brun ne se contrôla plus et se cambra, alors Lucius accéléra le rythme, écartant soudainement les deux globes, se repaissant de la sensation de glisse sur son membre. Chaque coup touchait un point trop sensible en Harry, et chaque coup se rapprochait plus vite du suivant.

Leurs cuisses claquaient aux chocs et leurs muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort. La pénétration se fit plus rapide encore, presque violente, et aucun des deux ne retenait ses gémissements. Harry vint en criant, resserrant brutalement le fourreau de chair, Lucius ne s'arrêta pas alors que les jets de son sperme couvraient son ventre au rythme des coups de butoirs. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il jouit dans un cri, pressant les fesses du brun entre ses mains.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, la tête de Harry posant sur le torse en sueur, lapant parfois une goutte salée qui coulait à proximité de sa bouche. Lucius put rétracter ses ailes, et la pièce reprit contenance dans l'esprit du brun. Il prit le visage de son veela entre ses mains, et embrassa longuement les lèvres meurtries. Finalement le blond se retira doucement, et coucha son amant sur le grand lit.

Quand Lucius l'avait-il emmené dans la chambre?

La respiration encore saccadée, Lucius se mit sur le côté, et prit le corps de son valéon tout contre lui. Il déploya une de ses ailes, et en couvrit le corps encore tremblant de plaisir de Harry. Le brun eut juste le temps d'embrasser la gorge et les lèvres de son veela avant de sombrer, entouré de cette aura protectrice en bienfaitrice.

Il se réveilla avec la sensation de vide, Lucius avait simplement rétracté son aile.

.

- Bien dormi?

- Je... oui.

.

La sensation était étrange. Il savait que Lucius avait aussi bien dormit, et qu'il l'avait veillé une partie de son sommeil. Il savait aussi qu'ils avaient fait plus que l'amour. C'était un rituel obligé dans une relation entre veela et valéon. Si le veela ne parvenait pas à soumettre son compagnon, alors cela signifiait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Il regarda Lucius avec surprise. Il venait tout juste de comprendre ça par son veela sans dire un mot. Ça avait été très précis, ce n'étaient pas que les simples sentiments partagés, mais un véritable souvenir de Lucius provenant de ses lectures.

.

- C'est le lien, expliqua le blond. Nous l'avons complété, alors il faut un peu de temps pour qu'il se mette en place. Laisse ton esprit ouvert, nous ne maîtriseront pas cela avant quelques temps.

- C'est un peu confus.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je te l'assure. Mais j'aimerais te parler d'une chose...

.

Harry eut directement la vision du contrat sorcier dans son esprit et devint cramoisi. Il se cacha contre le torse de Lucius qui riait doucement. Le veela avait comprit puisque tous les sentiments de Harry l'avaient traversé. Mais Snape allait payer pour avoir été imprudent. Il sentit le sentiment de son brun à l'égard de son professeur de potions. Bon Snape allait payer un tout petit peu quand même.

.

...

.

Il ne parla pas (ou presque) de la formation du lien avec Ron, mais le sourire qu'il avait donna confiance au roux. Personne n'entendit Lucius engueuler Snape en se modérant parce que ça allait faire de la peine à Harry, et parce que la potion s'était apparemment estompée assez rapidement, et l'histoire passa aux oubliettes. Et Ron se décida enfin.

Toujours de vert vêtu, avec le blason et la cravate de Serpentard (qui allaient très bien avec le rouge de ses cheveux), il se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius. Bien que ce soit l'après-midi, et que les couloirs étaient pleins à craquer, la plupart des élèves s'étaient habitués à voir leur professeur remplaçant de DCFM parler avec le trio d'or et Draco Malefoy.

Sirius avait gardé ses appartements dans la tour nord de Poudlard, près de ceux de Remus, pour parfois sortir du système trop confiné de l'endroit qu'Albus leur avait aménagé, et accessoirement, voir Ron dans un endroit vraiment à lui. Pour le coup, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Dès que l'animagus se trouvait un endroit où dormir, ce dernier changeait, et tout ce qui rappelait Gryffondor se métamorphosait en louanges pour Serpentard.

Ron avait son après-midi, gracieusement laissé par leurs professeurs particuliers, et entra dans la pièce. Il eut un frisson à la vue des deux énormes serpents qui longeaient les bras des fauteuils, mais fit abstraction. Sirius était dans sa bibliothèque attenante, et eut un grand sourire en voyant son valéon.

.

- Tout va bien, Ron?

- Oui, je... Je me demandais si tu étais libre.

- Bien sûr!

.

Le brun n'avait pas voulut déranger son compagnon dans sa seule demi-journée de congé, mais il mourrait d'envie de le garder tout contre lui sans bouger jusqu'au soir. Ron prit tout simplement place sur le canapé, et soupira d'aise quand Sirius l'entoura de ses bras.

.

- Sirius, si je fais quelque chose, tu ne dira rien?

- Pourquoi tu... Le veela commençait à avoir peur.

- Je veux dire, fit Ron qui sentait l'angoisse de Sirius, que tu ne te moquera pas de moi? Tu ne diras rien, d'accord?

- Eh bien... Si tu veux, dit l'animagus surprit.

.

Ron se mit directement à terre, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et fit comprendre à Sirius de se mettre face à lui, les cuisses écartées. Il le va la tête, avisant le visage fin, et les cheveux de geais qui lui tombaient sur les reins, et eut un frisson. Il était vraiment beau. Quand une des mains partit sous le T-shirt vert forêt, alors que l'autre débouclait la ceinture, le brun réagit.

.

- Ron, tu...

- Tu m'as promis, Sirius, tu m'as promis que tu dirais rien, dit le roux en baissant le regard.

- D'accord, répondit son veela avec un sourire tendre.

.

La petit main aventureuse sortit victorieuse du combat contre le jean ceinturé, et Ron caressa doucement la bosse qui se formait sous le boxer, évidement vert liseré d'argent. Il approcha sa bouche, et son souffle acheva de faire gonfler le sexe de Sirius.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, il descendit le tissu élastique, et découvrit la chair rose bordée de peau, rouge et humide. Sirius se souleva pour mieux faire descendre ces vêtements inutiles, et Ron embrassa religieusement cette verge tendue là rien que pour lui. Il joignit rapidement ses mains et sa langue, se félicitant chaque fois que l'animagus ne pouvait retenir un soupir, heureux de sentir cette main dans ses cheveux qui l'encourageait.

Dégageant le gland de sa peau, il prit le membre de son veela en bouche, et lui appliqua un traitement qu'il aurait voulu sur lui même. Sirius avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, gémissant presque sans retenue, le souffle court, ses longs cheveux barrant son visage, n'y croyant pas de sa chance. Ron accéléra le rythme, caressant la longueur de ses doigts, se surprenant à être excité bien plus qu'il ne le pensait par ce qu'il faisait.

Alors qu'il buvait presque avidement les gouttes de plaisir de plus en plus nombreuses par ses passages rapides, Sirius gémit plus fort, et Ron sut qu'il allait venir. Mais là, tout de suite, il voulait tout avoir de lui. Sa bouche se fit plus gourmande, ses doigts plus doux, et le brun jouit en criant son nom.

Il attendit patiemment que le sexe perde un peu de sa vigueur, avant d'avaler et de retirer sa bouche.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux, un peu embarrassé par son audace, les yeux embrumés de désir de Sirius et son air totalement débauché le prirent au ventre. Le brun s'allongea sur lui à terre, baissant pantalon et boxer d'un seul coup, voulant lui rendre la pareille, au moins. Et alors qu'il avait tout juste commencé ses vas-et-viens, Ron ne put se retenir, et se cambra pour jouir.

.

- Je ... Je suis désolé, dit-il honteux. Il sentit les doigts de son veela sur sa joue, rassurants.

- Non, fit Sirius en souriant, et en se mettant à hauteur du roux. Je suis content de te faire autant d'effet.

- Promis, la prochaine fois, je...

.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux lèvres prirent possession des siennes, mêlant sa langue à une danse sensuelle. Il se cala dans les bras de Sirius qui invoquait des coussins et des couvertures. L'animagus embrassa encore son compagnon avant de l'entourer de ses ailes. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux... Ron serait bientôt prêt...

.

...

.

Harry était totalement décontracté, allongé tout contre Lucius il fermait les yeux et souriait. Plus loin, Hermione,Draco et Ron qui terminaient un devoir d'histoire de la magie ensemble. Le Serpentard n'avait pas eut le cœur de dire à son valéon de partir les rejoindre. Depuis le jour de leur union, Harry ne décollait pas, et le plus âgé avait sans cesse envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le marquer comme sien.

Il résistait à cette envie surtout en voyant le regard mi-horrifié mi-culpabilisant de Draco. Ce petit savait parfaitement faire passer le message de « Prenez-vous-une-chambre ». Harry ronronnait comme un tracteur en griffant gentiment la cape de Lucius.

Un chat. Il aurait du s'en douter plus tôt.

Si son patronus représentait un cerf à la manière de son père, son animagus était un félin, passionné, lascif, sexuel, et surtout très très susceptible. Il parlait peu avec Black,mais à la vue du comportement de Ron, prudent, angoissé, et doux, il devait tenir du lapin ou tout autre créature fragile et sans griffes. Quant à Hermione, aucune chance qu'elle soit un mignon petit poney. Il sourit en la voyant s'acharner sur un livre parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas un passage en particulier.

Quelque chose de déterminé, très fort mais pourtant très fragile à la fois. Comme les louves ou les grands félins. En tout cas il faudra de la force à Draco pour la faire plier. Ou beaucoup de douceur.

Il se leva, et emmena son cancre de valéon à sa suite. Harry était encore un peu comateux, mais ses sens s'éveillèrent quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

.

- Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça, Harry. Le brun grogna de mécontentement.

- Pour quoi alors?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous travaillons le lien.

.

Harry le regarda avec une moue interrogative. Lucius soupira, s'assit sur le lit et reprit, tandis que le brun se lovait dans ses bras.

.

- Je suis un veela, et de ce fait, puisque nous venons de finaliser notre lien, je peux exploiter tous mes pouvoirs d'une façon plus efficace.

- Mais pourquoi? Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous battre!

- Non seulement pour que je redevienne enfin entier, mais aussi parce que malgré ce que tu pourrais penser, Harry, cette guerre est loin d'être finie. Je n'ai pas les moyens de t'en dire d'avantage, mais la période de paix que l'on vit ne durera pas longtemps.

.

Harry enfoui son visage dans les bras du blond. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il en avait marre de voir les gens se tuer.

.

- Je serais avec toi, rassura Lucius. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais avec toi.

- D'accord.

.

Lucius le mit assis en face de lui, et retira sa chemise. Il eut un mince sourire en voyant le brun rosir, et déploya ses ailes. Il expira profondément, et ses yeux se remplirent de noir, tandis que de petites canines lui poussaient.

Il était difficile à Harry de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Non seulement parce que Lucius était vraiment d'une beauté parfaite ainsi, mais aussi parce que cette forme était faite pour préparer le valéon au sexe. Le blond caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon qui gémit. Il parla alors, d'une voix profonde typique aux veelas transformés.

.

- Il va te falloir rester calme, Harry. Si je me transforme, ce sera plus facile.

- Que doit-on faire? Demanda Harry qui dévorait le torse imberbe des yeux.

- Trouver le pouvoir auquel nous appartenons pour commencer, t'entraîner à devenir un animagus, et essayer d'apprivoiser ce pouvoir ensuite.

- Pourquoi mon animagus?

- Il est unique à chaque sorcier. Cette forme reflète ta magie innée, et te permettra de laisser tes sens libres et de mieux nous guider. Pour trouver ce pouvoir, ce sera à toi de le faire. C'est extrêmement simple. Fais moi confiance.

- Bien.

.

Lucius eut une seconde de regret, mais exécuta tout de même la manœuvre. Il passa la main sur le front du jeune garçon, se concentra, et psalmodia tout bas. Le Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux, la peur emplissant son visage. Lucius le trahissait? Il avait si mal... Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses gestes était sous le contrôle du veela. Le corps de Harry se mit à trembler, et Lucius du le tenir tout en continuant le sortilège.

Et enfin il s'arrêta, et le Gryffondor était tombé dans l'inconscience. Il le serra dans ses bras, cherchant à le calmer et à se faire pardonner, reprenant sa forme humaine, trop épuisé pour utiliser ses ailes. Harry comprendrait. C'était nécessaire.

.

...

.

- Que veux-tu?

- Ma potion, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais la chercher.

.

Depuis le match, Severus était beaucoup plus nerveux face au loup-garou. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole, et s'il était distant auparavant, là, il avait déclaré l'ère glacière. Pourtant Remus ne s'en formalisait pas. Il était parvenu à faire sortir Snape de ses gonds une fois l'an, c'était déjà un exploit. Le Serpentard était bien trop solitaire et torturé pour se montrer réellement aux autres.

Snape revint avec un gobelet rempli d'un liquide absolument immonde et nauséabond. Et oui, Lupin devrait boire cela pour ne pas devenir un monstre.

.

- Merci, Severus.

- Je t'en prie. Ferme la porte en sortant, s'il te plait.

.

Remus eut un sourire enfantin en sortant, et sortit en trottinant. Snape eut un soupir agacé. Pas fichu de fermer cette satané porte quand on lui demandait. Il aurait pu le faire par magie si sa baguette n'était pas restée près du chaudron en préparation. Il se leva en maugréant, et du sortir pour attraper la poignée. Et trouva Remus adossé au mur et qui arborait un sourire immense.

.

- Et ça t'amuse?

- Parfaitement.

- J'en suis heureux pour toi, fit le maître des potions en prenant vivement la poignée. Un pied bloqua la porte.

- Le repas de Noël sera bientôt donné, tu n'as pas assisté à celui de Halloween. Le 25 arrive dans deux semaines.

- Je me fous de ces traditions insipides, Lupin.

- Alors tu vas rester cloîtré chez toi?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Fit Severus qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Rien. Je te laisse expliquer ça à Draco. Cette année Albus veut qu'on le passe dans l'aile distribuée aux veelas.

- Retire ton pied.

.

Remus partit en secouant la tête. Cet homme était plus borné qu'un âne. Halloween avait pourtant été chouette cette année, même si le petit groupe ne l'avait pas fêté, ils avaient eu un repas convivial, et Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés en quelque sorte.

Ils avaient prit le temps de parler, et l'animagus, paraissant beaucoup plus jeune à présent, avait enfin expié ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il ne savait rien de la vie, il était un ancien détenu, et la différence d'âge entre Ron et lui lui faisait peur. Pas autant que la mère Weasley, cependant. Remus avait rassuré. Remus avait montré la réalité à son ami. Il était bien plus jeune, et Ron n'était pas un enfant.

Et Remus avait soupiré. Le lycanthrope avait toujours été là pour ses amis, pour James qui s'inquiétait de savoir si Lily le trouverait beau, pour Peter qui se sentait pataud. Bien sûr ses amis l'aimaient, et il considérait ça comme un don du ciel.

Personne n'aimait les loups-garous, il était laid, différent, et n'avait même pas de questions à se poser quant à savoir si une conquête le trouverait attirant. Le doux et timide Remus avait accepté son sort. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il regardait Snape, il avait une envie de lui prendre les oreilles et de les lui retourner lentement en hurlant, et de le secouer violemment par les épaules juste après.

Il se sourit à lui même. Pauvre Severus.

* * *

Et vala!! Vous avez eut non pas un mais deux lemons!! ça mérite une review, nan? à vendredi prochain! (oui y'aura encore du citron!!)


	8. Le monstre solitaire

**Note **: Et vouala!! de plus amples explications, mais pas tout tout de suite!

**Rar **:

**Makie **: Mais non ne t'en fais pas, un veela ne ferais jamais de mal à son compagnon, en tout cas pas si c'était absolument nécessaire pour eux deux, tu comprendras. Haha Remus n'est pas fétichiste... En tout cas vouloir faire bouger quelqu'un de la mélasse morne dans laquelle il est n'est pas considéré comme tel je crois ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review!! (et un petit bonus Ron/sirius, un!)

**Tchikita **: Alors là il faut voir du côté animal de la chose. Les oiseaux font bien ça avec leurs ailes mouahaha. Eux doivent se dire que des bras ça doit être franchement gênant. Nan sérieusement Je ne pense pas, même si c'est lourd, ça fait partie du corps d'un veela, c'est comme la tête, elle est posée sur le cou qu'est assez fin et pèse pas mal, pourtant on y es habitués, n'est-ce pas? Pour Hermione et Draco je vais tenter de répondre au mieux car je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta question. Hermione est tombée amoureuse de Draco mais ils ne peuvent pas se toucher pour une raison encore mystérieuse, mais tout ça avance, il évoluent de cœur, faute de pouvoir le faire de corps. Pour la traque, je n'ai pas pu te répondre n'ayant pas ton email, mais j'ai énormément de mal à la continuer, mais j'ai promis de la finir, donc elle sera forcément finie un jour, et pas bâclée. Il me faut juste du temps. Et comme j'ai plus d'inspiration pour les fics que j'écris en ce moment (celle-ci plus deux pas encore postées) j'en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Nounou **: Merci beaucoup!

* * *

À tous : ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII / Le monstre solitaire**

.

- Harry... Harry comment te sens-tu?

- Barbouillé...

.

Le Gryffondor fit abstraction quelques secondes que c'était son veela qui lui parlait. Son veela qui lui avait fait mal et qui lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Pour le moment, Lucius et lui étaient nus, dans un bain très chaud, et il se sentait bien calé contre lui entre ses bras. Les mains du blond parcouraient son corps tendrement, le rassurant au maximum, détendant ses muscles endoloris. Harry avait bien moins mal qu'avec la potion, mais la douleur, peu importe le nombre de fois enduré, on ne s'y habitue jamais. Il parvint à sortir de sa torpeur, et tourna une tête vraiment mécontente vers Lucius.

.

- Je suis désolé, fit directement le blond. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de le faire.

- Tu aurais du me prévenir. J'aurais accepté d'avoir mal si tu me l'avait dit, Lucius!

- Excuse-moi, répéta le Serpentard en embrassant le front du brun.

.

Harry ne dit plus rien et bouda, mais le veela savait déjà que son amant ne lui en voulait plus. Fort heureusement pour le Serpentard qui n'aimait pas les longs silences de son valéon, la curiosité typique des Gryffondor fit son office.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant?

- Ça a commencé, dit Lucius. Sans même que tu y penses, tu contrôles déjà le fait de ne pas te laisser envahir par mes pensées, et vice versa. La détermination du pouvoir reste très vague, et il existe sept domaines. Selon les sensations que tu auras à différents moments de la journée, nous sauront ce que c'est.

- Sept? Comme les sept pêchés capitaux?

- C'est ça. Luxure, envie, acédie, gourmandise, orgueil, avarice, et colère.

- Acédie?

- La paresse de l'esprit. Mais laisses moi terminer si tu veux absolument tout savoir. Tu as assez crié pour être au courant. Lucius passa la fleur de douche douce sur le visage de Harry pour le faire taire. Ces sept péchés ont leurs contraires, qui sont les sept vertus**(1)**. Chasteté, charité, assiduité, sobriété, humilité, générosité et tempérance. Le pouvoir d'un veela se trouve parmi ceux là. Si nous étions définis par l'un d'eux, alors notre pouvoir nous permettrait de produire le côté malsain ou bon de ce caractère.

- Mais comment utiliser, je sais pas, l'acédie, par exemple? Demanda Harry que le mot avait marqué.

- Il ne faut pas les prendre au mot près. Avec un pouvoir comme celui-là nous pourrions tout aussi bien faire apprendre le fourchelang à un moldu qu'empêcher de faire respirer quelqu'un. Tout simplement parce que son esprit serait trop amoindri pour qu'il y pense, même inconsciemment.

- C'est...

- Effrayant, oui. C'est pour cela qu'il faut beaucoup de travail pour parvenir à maîtriser ce pouvoir.

- Et tes ailes? Tu peux voler, avec?

- Non, répondit le blond en souriant. Mais les moldus l'ont pensé, aux temps d'avant. Ils y a eu beaucoup de guerres, et les veelas compétents avaient été demandés. Avec leurs compagnons, ils ont aidé à rétablir la paix bon nombre de fois. Le seul problème c'est que certains moldus ont échappé aux « oubliette » par inadvertance, et ils se sont rappelés des hommes ailés volant haut en temps de guerre. Le balai disparu au fil du temps dans leur mémoire, et la robe de sorcier noire devint blanche.

- Des anges...

- Exactement. Et l'imagination des hommes a fait le reste nous concernant, dit-il en embrassant le front de Harry.

.

Le brun se retourna, et colla son torse à celui de Lucius.

.

- Mais comment je vais sentir ce pouvoir?

- Tout dépendra de l'organe en toi qui sera concerné. Rien qui te fasse mal, rassura-t-il. Soit ton cœur, ta tête, ton estomac ou bien... tes reins.

- Je sens bien quelque chose, là mais je crois qu'il faudrait vérifier, fit Harry les yeux mi-clos en embrassant le cou pâle de Lucius.

.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, et mordit la chair halée qui se présentait sous ses dents pointues, et une main se perdit vers les fesses rondes de son valéon.

.

...

.

Les cours reprirent normalement, même si tout le monde était plus fatigué, à cause des journées plus courtes et du manque de vacances, et alors que Hermione avait trouvé un moyen pour rester assez près de Draco quelques heures par jour sans se sentir trop mal, les deux autres exploraient de plus en plus les aptitudes et la souplesse d'un corps humain.

En ce qui concernait Severus, ses regards étaient tellement noirs que personne n'osa la moindre blague sur ses tenues rouge et or (mais c'était pas l'envie qui manquait). La neige se faisait de plus en plus fréquente, rendant le paysage féerique. Le quatuor sortait alors plus souvent pour des batailles de neige avec le reste des étudiant, rentrant les cheveux en bataille, le nez rougit, hilares. Et aucun des amis du Serpentard ne fit une quelconque remarque.

Bien au contraire, surtout depuis que Pansy avait des vues sur un certain Gryffondor timide.

Le plus dur fut d'aider Ron à rédiger une lettre pour sa mère, demandant à rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Hermione et Draco se mirent de la partie, faisant jouer les mots et toute la convenance qu'il fallait user en présence d'une mère, et Harry lui dit de parler de lui et Hermione disant que ses amis aussi devaient rester à cause de leur programme spécial. Une gentille lettre et un paquet rempli de friandises lui revint, et le roux souffla. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

On organisa une journée géante à pré au lard et au chemin de traverse pour que tous puissent faire leurs achats de Noël en toute quiétude. Remus fut une nouvelle fois l'accompagnateur, et Lucius prit du polynectar pour ressembler à un jeune adulte sorcier.

Le repas fut splendide dans la grande salle, mais les veelas, leurs compagnons et Remus préférèrent rester entre eux pour ce soir. La pièce était parée d'un superbe sapin décoré par les plus jeunes, en bleu et argent. Tous se réjouirent de cette intimité, ayant envie pour une fois de se vautrer dans les bras les uns des autres sans qu'on leur tienne rigueur.

C'est ainsi que Sirius finit sa soirée la tête sur les genoux de Ron, les jambes sur celles de Remus, et Harry s'endormit sur l'épaule de Draco en pleine discussion avec Hermione et Lucius. Snape était évidement resté chez lui. Remus et Ron ne se gênèrent pas pour jouer aux échecs sur le dos de Sirius, et le plus jeune vit avec ravissement que son professeur de DCFM était aussi mordu que lui de ce jeu de stratégie.

Au final, on partit se coucher comme on put, seuls Hermione et son veela restèrent devant la cheminée à boire de la bièrraubeurre en se brûlant la plante des pieds. Ils virent même les elfes de maison entrer pour déposer les nombreux cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Les premiers levés furent Ron et Harry, toujours aussi fébriles à l'approche des fêtes, puis vinrent Lucius et Remus, et on dut réveiller Sirius. Le porridge de Noël coulait à flot, et tous voulaient déjeuner avant de faire les échanges quand Snape passa la porte.

.

- Lupin, Black, Albus vous fait demander pour cette après-midi, quinze heures précises.

- Tu ne restes pas? Demanda Lucius en caressant les doigts de Harry.

- Non. J'ai du travail.

- Allons, c'est Noël, Severus, fit Remus, la voix mutine.

Sirius le regarda de travers, et comprenant la manœuvre « je-fais-chier-Snape » il se mit de la partie.

- Pas faux, personne travaille à Noël, allé, Snape, prends place.

- J'ai dit que...

- Je suis d'accord avec Black, fit Lucius. Tu devrais te détendre. Prends au moins un café. Harry avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son veela et fermait les yeux. Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il ronronnait.

.

Voyant que tous étaient contre lui (et que décidément les dieux ne l'aimaient pas), le (pauvre) professeur de potions fit choir son séant sur une chaise, l'air fataliste, entre Hermione et Lucius, et une tasse de café noir comme la mort apparut devant lui.

.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger?

- Non, merci Lucius, fit Snape en serrant les dents. Je suis déjà assez pressé comme ça alors je vais boire fissa et retourner travailler.

.

Il but d'une traite malgré le fait que le liquide soit brûlant, et posa la tasse presque avec violence. Il était resté à peine une minute, et pendant tout ce temps, il se sentait dévisagé. Il allait se lever quand le loup-garou l'interpella, faisant monter son degré d'énervement un poil plus haut.

.

- J'ai cru voir ton nom sur un des paquets, dit Remus en se levant pour vérifier.

- Tu as CRU Lupin. Tu t'es trompé.

- Non, non, c'est bien ça, fit-il en brandissant un joli paquet mauve et noir de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. « Severus Snape » ce paquet est pour toi.

.

Snape fit rapidement passer l'effet de surprise et se ressaisit. Ce ne pouvait être Lucius ou Draco, ces deux là savaient à quel point il haïssait les fêtes.

Alors ce n'était personne d'important.

.

- Je n'en veut pas.

- Au risque de blesser la personne qui te l'offre? Allons, Severus, le réprimanda doucement le lycanthrope.

- Jette-le brûle-le, fais-en ce que bon te semble. Lucius, Draco...

.

Il sortit sans autre forme de procès, après ce rapide salut à son filleul et son meilleur ami. Il prit plusieurs couloirs, deux escaliers avant de retrouver enfin l'obscurité réconfortante de ses cachots. Il s'arrêta juste devant sa porte, et de rage, frappa le mur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il savait qu'il n'y avait sûrement qu'un rat mort dans cette foutue boîte, mais pourtant... comme à tous les Noël, à tous ses anniversaires, il avait espéré.

Il serra les dents, refusant de se laisser aller à la tristesse qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps. Il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui.

.

- Et ça t'aurait brûlé les mains de prendre ce paquet?

Il se retourna, surprit. Ce foutu loup-garou pouvait être aussi silencieux que la bête qui sommeillait en lui quand il voulait! Il ne se démonta pas.

- Pour te voir rire à mes dépends? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une chauve-souris morte, ou un flacon de shampoing de ton cher ami Black? Le silence se fit une seconde, et Remus reprit d'un ton doux.

- Ce n'est qu'une écharpe, j'avais remarqué que tu n'avais plus la tienne.

- Pourquoi? Hurla Severus hors de lui. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Toi et tes stupides amis vous avez toujours tout fait pour m'humilier! Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix maintenant? Tu estimes que je ne la mérite pas suffisamment?

- Non. Je sais qu'on a été stupides, Severus. Ça ne me feras pas pardonner, mais j'avais espéré que...

- Que quoi? Qu'on oublie tout et que tout devienne rose et beau? Tu es stupide Lupin! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde? Laisse-moi en paix et haïs moi! Fais comme les autres, c'est facile tu n'a qu'à m'éviter et rire dans mon dos!

- Pourquoi? Remus avait à peine murmuré. Lui seul pouvait percevoir ce que ressentait Severus. Le ton de ce dernier devint las.

- Tu n'écoutes pas autour de toi? Je suis une sorte de monstre, Lupin. La terreur des cachots, ça te dit quelque chose? Le bâtard graisseux et j'en passe. Fous-moi la paix.

Il se retourna, et eut tout juste le temps de sentir une matière chaude et douce contre son cou, en même temps que Lupin qui se collait à lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Il chuchota à son oreille.

- Entre monstres, on peut se comprendre, Severus. Joyeux Noël.

Lupin était déjà partit, le pas léger, et Severus serra la longue écharpe dans ses mains blanches. Le bonheur est une drogue puissante qui vous rend heureux de mourir.

.

...

.

- Tu vas où?

- Dormir. Je suis crevée. Bonne nuit!

- Alors bonne nuit, 'Mione, fit Ron.

- 'Nui 'Mione, dirent Seamus, Dean et Ginny en chœur.

.

Elle arriva dans leur dortoir, et elle monta les marches. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? C'était parce qu'elle était née moldue? Sa magie n'était pas assez puissante?

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche, exécutant des tours de plus en plus difficiles, cherchant la faille, se comparant sans cesse à Ron et Harry. Était-ce par ce qu'elle était une fille? Non il y avait déjà eu des cas de valéones. Elle se sentait dans un tunnel, noir et tortueux, dans lequel elle était obligée d'avancer, mais où elle était désespérément seule.

Elle avait accepté son veela, elle l'aimait, bon sang! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur elle aussi? Pourquoi Draco devrait se contenter de miettes alors qu'elle voulait tant lui offrir plus? Sa frustration la laissa allongée sur son lit. Que se passerait-il ensuite? Ils s'aimeraient à vie mais ne pourraient pas s'approcher?

.

- Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, chuchota-t-elle. Malgré tout ce que j'aurais fait ça ne change rien. Je ne serait jamais une vraie sorcière. Jamais une vraie compagne. Jamais sa compagne, termina-t-elle tout bas.

.

Elle ne contrôla plus sa voix. Elle n'avait plus qu'un filet murmurant qui sortait de ses lèvres, une litanie sans fin, qu'elle répétait, espérant que cela la rende apte à devenir ce qu'elle voulait tant être.

.

- Draco... Draco...

.

Elle se roula en boule, et prit ses genoux sous son menton. Si elle voulait détruire le lien auparavant pour ne pas se lier avec le blond, elle voulait le faire à présent pour qu'il soit libre et ne souffre plus. Pour qu'elle aussi n'aie plus cette douleur au cœur. Elle l'aimait. Comme jamais elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais cette option ne lui était pas accessible. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle se força à dormir. Si elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'allait pas le faire subir aux autres non plus.

Elle se réveilla, et vit par sa fenêtre qu'il faisait encore nuit. L'amertume ne l'avait pas quittée, et le cœur lourd, elle sortit de sous ses draps pour ouvrir la vitre. L'air frais envahit la petite pièce, et elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle avait toute la vie pour se lier à Draco. Mais pourtant, pourtant ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'avait rien ressentit l'autre jour en lui donnant un baiser. Pourquoi? Cette question l'avait taraudée des heures, sans résultats.

Aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait même plus l'approcher à moins d'un mètre sans avoir la nausée. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras et observa l'immense parc de Poudlard. Gris, silencieux, en suspens. Comme elle. Un frisson la parcouru. Il était temps de se recoucher. Elle ferma la fenêtre, et eut une curieuse sensation en ventre. Quand elle se retourna, il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé, les mains dans ses poches de pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux un peu en bataille devant ses yeux gris. Il ne portait pas de haut, et à ce moment là, Hermione sourit de dépit.

Il était si beau. Sur son visage, seule reflétait l'inquiétude. Le lien qui l'unissait à Hermione était assez fort pour qu'il sache quand elle était tracassée. Il restait sur le seuil, sachant parfaitement que leur rapprochement n'était pas conseillé pour elle.

.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien d'important.

- C'est assez pour te mettre dans cet état, Hermione.

- Rien qu'on puisse changer. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je ne dormais pas de toutes façons. Severus finira par trouver.

- Oui. J'espère.

.

Elle ne comprit pas, car la douleur revint comme un boulet de canon au creux de son ventre, la faisant presque plier sous le choc. Mince mais pourquoi? Elle était rationnelle. Elle était sage et elle avait confiance en Snape alors pourquoi avoir cette impression que son monde s'écroulait? Sans qu'elle le contrôle, les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, abondantes, elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit alors que le blond paniquait.

Il s'approcha d'elle malgré tout, et l'allongea sur les draps alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour supporter. Et quand elle fut correctement mise, il voulut s'éloigner, sachant que s'il le faisait, elle se sentirait mieux, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle garda sa main.

.

- Reste.

- Hermione tu vas...

- Reste je t'en prie Draco.

.

Il s'allongea tout contre son dos, liant ses doigts au sien sur son ventre et elle tient bon, se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler ou vomir, se concentrant comme elle pouvait, alors que le blond murmurait à son oreille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, avant que tout n'empire. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il l'entendit murmurer.

.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée, Draco...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

.

Il descendit avant de céder à la panique, frustré et énervé de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle était là-haut, et se sentait seule et désemparée. Lucius était assit sur son lit, veillant Harry. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait en voyant Draco descendre à moitié transformé, ses ailes menaçant de se déployer à tout moment malgré la présence d'autres personnes. Sans un mot, il se leva et embrassa le front de son fils. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'approcher dans ces moments-là.

Draco eut la vision d'Hermione calmée dans les bras de son père et accepta. Tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

Le grand blond monta les marches, et la jeune fille sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle s'assit, Lucius vit son visage ravagé, et quand il sonda son cœur, il sentit sa douleur. C'était comme si on brisait son lien à chaque seconde, une douleur trop grande pour elle, et dont elle se sentait irrémédiablement coupable.

Il s'assied sur le lit, et malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas faire cela, retira sa chemise et déploya ses ailes autour de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, elle eut les pensées claires, le cœur plus solide, et son corps ne lui faisait plus mal.

.

- Comment...?

- C'est ainsi que tu devrait te sentir en permanence en présence de mon fils, et normalement encore mieux si ses ailes sont autour de toi. Tu est une compagne choisie, alors même moi ou Sirius pouvons te soulager, même si...

- Je sais. C'est une partie intime de vous. Merci d'avoir fait cela pour moi.

- La douleur grandit toujours, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il faudra qu'on trouve rapidement une solution. Je ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Tu n'est pas ma compagne, alors ça utilise beaucoup plus de forces.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas à cause de moi, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je vais beaucoup mieux, déjà.

.

Lucius remit sa chemise, et contempla avec une pointe de tristesse la Gryffondor assise sur le lit qui s'efforçait de respirer longuement. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. Si elle sentait le lien se briser à chaque instant et qu'elle parvenait à le supporter, un jour, ce ne serait plus le cas. Il se retourna et elle l'interpela.

.

- S'il vous plaît... Vous pourriez dire à Draco que...

- Je lui dirais.

- Merci, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

.

Il ferma la porte, et elle s'endormit bien plus sereine. Mais elle aurait aimé que ce soient les ailes de Draco autour d'elle ce soir.

Elle rêva longtemps du blond, qu'ils étaient simplement assis sous un arbre à se câliner, elle bien calée entre ses jambes. Le bonheur pour elle ne résidait plus que là. Ils riraient et discutaient ensemble, il l'entourait de ses bras, et elle lui donnait des réglisses, ses préférés, caressant sa joue au passage. Le rêve était flou, et parfois hors contexte, les lieux ne correspondaient pas, ou parfois leurs habits, mais elle se souvient de leurs mots.

.

- Je me sens tellement bien...

- Moi aussi. J'aimerais que ça dure toujours. Quel est ton animal préféré? Demanda-t-il apres une seconde.

- Le fennec. Je le trouve adorable.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il lui souriait, mais son sourire s'effaça un peu alors qu'à l'horizon, le soleil se couchait.

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Ce n'est pas grave, je te retrouverais. Je ferais encore semblant d'avoir perdu mon devoir d'arithmancie. Quand tu es concentrée, tu n'es pas malade à cause de moi.

- Draco...

.

Le rêve s'évanouit. Et le soleil s'était levé. Hermione avait un sérieux doute. Un trop gros doute pour attendre. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, où Draco se réveillait tout juste, encore assis sur son lit. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour profiter que son corps soit encore endormi.

Devant tous les autres, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle était présentable, elle s'assit précipitamment sur le lit de son veela, face à lui, et lui demanda vite, avant que le sommeil s'en aille trop vite et qu'elle ne puisse plus l'approcher.

.

- Le fennec, Draco. Tu as rêvé d'un fennec?

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larme. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... Le blond la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, et dans la seconde, il souffla.

- Je perds toujours exprès... mes devoirs...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle le veuille. Il lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, fermant les yeux.

- Comment on a fait? Murmura Draco dans son cou.

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est formidable!

Il l'écarta doucement de lui et lui prit les lèvres un court instant. Le cœur d'Hermione fit des claquettes, et elle lui rendit immédiatement avant qu'ils se séparent.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, toi.

.

Plus loin, Lucius soulagé regardait son fils avec un sourire. Il croisa le regarda de Sirius, content lui aussi que les choses aillent apparemment mieux.

À leur grand regret, ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre assez rapidement, et Hermione partit se préparer dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron se réveillèrent à ce moment, et tentèrent quelques approches chacun de leur côté pour garder leurs moitiés au lit (il y avait interro aujourd'hui) en vain.

C'est donc avec l'enthousiasme de condamnés à morts que les quatre élèves allèrent vers la salle de classe ou Snape, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur les attendait. Deux heures à réaliser une potion complexe et sans intérêt (potion de fluorine, permettant de rendre quiconque fluorescent dans le noir) et à commenter, apprécier, et disserter chaque ingrédient.

Après avoir perdu l'usage du poignet, ils eurent le droit de se lever, pour aller dans la pièce en face ou Remus attendait patiemment. Il surveillait les tests sur l'étude des moldus et les runes. Si Harry et Ron avaient estimé ça facile au début, ils furent un peu déconcertés en voyant le sujet.

« _Commentez la vie et les réussites de Christian Dior de 1945 lors de la fondation de sa maison à 1958 pour sa collection haute couture printemps/été « trapèze », pas plus de cinquante centimètres de parchemin_ ».

Bien, se dit Ron. Trouver une corde, un tabouret et dire adieu à la vie. Le roux eut une idée diabolique, mais peut-être efficace. Après tout, rien n'empêchait de faire un peu de hors sujet, n'est-ce pas? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Sirius avait été sérieux en rédigeant le parchemin de leur contrôle. Il cacha son air Serpentard, et commença, l'air très innocent...

.

...

.

La fin de la journée était enfin là, et tandis que Hermione et Draco comparaient leurs notes de contrôle,(et jubilaient parce qu'ils avaient mit la même -et bonne- réponse), Harry et Ron blanchissaient au fur et à mesure des points erronés pour eux. Ce soir, ils verraient leurs veelas une heure plus tard, en ce qui concernait Ron et Harry, car ils étaient chargés de la correction de copies.

Finalement, la Gryffondor avisa ses deux amis, qui promirent (sans y croire) de réviser pour la prochaine fois, et ils lancèrent une partie de cartes avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Ron et Harry ne s'y sentaient toujours pas à l'aise, loin de leurs veelas, mais c'était nécessaire pour avoir un minimum de vie sociale. Et puis c'était l'anniversaire de Dean, alors il fallait qu'ils y soient.

Il allaient descendre quand Sirius appela son valéon d'un ton dur. Ron baissa la tête et partit le rejoindre dans sa salle de correction. Il aurait du se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. L'animagus fit signe aux trois autres de partir avec un clin d'œil. Ron allait payer pour son impertinence. Avec un sourire, le trio s'en alla vers les grandes tables.

_Flashback_

Sirius avait voulu corriger sa matière en premier, anxieux de savoir s'il devait être fier ou non de son filleul et de son valéon. Il prit la copie de Ron en premier. Et haussa un sourcil dès les premières lignes.

« _Christian Dior nait le 21 janvier 1905 à Granville dans une famille aisée... Comme toi, en fait, mon amour... Cet homme a fait de belles choses pour la gent féminine et masculine, il a crée et inventé... mais ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à ce que j'ai envie de te faire là, tout de suite... Je suis dans cette si petite salle de classe, tu n'est pas là à côté de moi, mais si c'était le cas, tu pourrais glisser ta main sur ma cuisse, et remonter tout du long pour sentir à quel point je suis dur en pensant à toi. _ »

Le brun arrêta sa lecture. Non. Ron lui faisait des avances aussi directes et... délectables? Après tout c'était un devoir, il se devait de le lire jusqu'au bout, non?

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir que ses doigts tremblaient un peu.

« _Oh j'aimerais revivre cette scène où je léchais et suçait ton sexe, jusqu'à ce que tu vienne pour moi. Sirius, j'ai tellement envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu entre dans cette pièce, et que tu m'emmènes avec toi juste pour me faire les pires outrages. J'ai imaginé dix fois cent fois que tu me prenais contre un mur, en faisant claquer tes hanches contre mes fesses. _

_Je dois être rouge, car j'ai chaud, mais heureusement personne ne s'en est aperçu. Personne ne s'est aperçu du mouvement de mon bassin, lentement d'avant en arrière alors que je suis penché sur ma feuille, rien que pour faire frotter le jean contre ma queue. _

_J'ai du mal à écrire, Sirius. J'imagine que ce jean est ta main et que tu es là, mais personne ne s'en rend compte... Prends moi Sirius... _»

L'animagus était rouge écrevisse à la fin des lignes, et son jean le serrait atrocement. Ron n'avait pas écrit plus loin, sa plume avait fait une trace horizontale un peu troublée. Il avait réellement joui en pleine classe sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, en pensant à lui. Il se précipita dehors, longea le couloir et appela son compagnon.

À peine le roux entré, qu'il le plaqua contre un mur pour lui dévorer le cou. Ron gémit en s'accrochant aux cheveux de son amant.

.

- Sirius...

- Tu m'as allumé, Ron, répondit l'animagus en continuant ses baisers. C'était ton intention dès le départ, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Ron avait répondu à la main sur son érection et à la réponse. Au début et puis... j'ai plus rien contrôlé je t'assure... Continue.

- Alors tu n'as rien fait de ta rédaction, hein? Alors... dit-il en prenant le sexe de Ron au travers de son pantalon. Dis moi, quelles sont les utilités d'une voiture...

- Je aaah... Sirius avait détaché le pantalon et faisait rouler le sexe au travers du caleçon. Elles servent à... à transporter.

- Transporter quoi, Ron? Je t'écoute.

Sirius s'agenouilla carrément, et baissa le tissu en suivant avec sa langue. Pour le roux, à cet instant, même épeler son nom relevait du miracle.

- Des moldus. Pour transporter des moldus. Oh Sirius plus vite...

La bouche embrassait, tétait, suçait le gland rougit d'excitation.

- Pour... Les emmener où ils veulent. Les moldus doivent respecter un code quand... Quand...

- Quand? La bouche fondit sur le sexe trempé, et l'engloutit en aspirant doucement.

- Ne t'arrête pas! Quand il conduisent. Les voitures peuvent faire des milliers de kilomètres... avec de l'esseeeeeeence... Oh Sirius je vais venir!

Le rythme ralentit sur son membre alors que Ron caressait les longs cheveux de son amant. Sirius sépara sa bouche du sexe tendu une dernière fois.

- Et donc? Il la reprit immédiatement, et caressa les bourses au passage.

- Ooooh... Et donc la vitesse varie de dix à environ 240 kilomètres à l'heure. Sirius... Plus vite.

.

La langue s'enroula autour de la hampe, Sirius aspira et accéléra le rythme. Ron criait sans se retenir, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de cette bouche trop douce, il tirait presque sur la chevelure noire. Il pencha violemment la tête en arrière pour jouir dans un long râle.

Quand Sirius releva la tête, ses yeux étaient totalement bleus, sans distinction de la pupille. Il était envoûtant, angéliquement diabolique. Il se releva, et commença à embrasser son valéon. Seules leurs langues se touchaient et se caressaient, avant qu'il ne fonde pour gouter aussi ces lèvres trop tentantes. Et Sirius reprit contenance en le prenant dans ses bras.

.

- Ça mérite un E... Effort exceptionnel mon ange... Je te retrouve après manger, fit-il après un dernier baiser.

- Alors viens avec moi.

.

Le brun sourit. Ron avait besoin d'une grande affection pendant un moment après leurs étreintes, même s'ils étaient encore vierges. Il prit la main de Ron qu'il ne lâcha que lorsque les premiers élèves furent visibles aux abords de la grande salle.

* * *

_Ces sept péchés ont leurs contraires, qui sont les sept vertus_ **(1)** : Dans la bible, les sept vertus ne sont pas celles-ci (enfin pour la plupart) et ne s'opposent pas aux sept péchés. Mais pour l'histoire, ça m'arrange énormément!

* * *

Et voilà! *tend son chapeau* mettez les **reviews **ici messdamezémessieurs! Merci bien!


	9. And you can see my heart

**Note **: Vous l'avez remarqué, je met les titres de chanson que j'écoute pour e chapitre... Et en fait ça colle ^o^ Bon je vais faire de la pub, hein, maintenant je poste le mercredi et le vendredi... Le mercredi c'est pour une autre fic, et aussi, bientôt un Ron/Harry fait avec Tania-sama pour lesamis y'a que ça de vrai... Vouala!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Mes rar : **

**Headmaze **: Merci pour le "rattrapage", je me suis régalée à te lire! Pour le Harry/Lucius, quand on l'essaye, on l'adopte! \o/ Merci pour tes compliments, en tout cas, j'apprécies, j'espère juste être à la hauteur pour la suite! hihi en tout cas tout ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir! Je crois que le "entre monstres on peut se comprendre n'est pas de moi", mais vraiment j'en suis pas sûre, j'ai du entendre ça quelque part... Je te laisse la surprise pour la suite des couples!! En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère te relire! (bon courage pour tes devoirs!)

**Frisouille **: Ne t'en fais pas Hermione est pleine de ressuorces!! et Draco plein de perversité huhu ils s'en sortiront!! Je te laisse lire le chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses! ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas!

**Mini-Yuya** : Merci d'avoir prit ce temps là pour ma fic!! ça me flatte beaucoup! Eh oui Ron est un allumeur mouahaha mais c'est pas fini ;) Et pour Hermione et Draco... Allé on va les faire attendre encore un peu *sadique mode on* huhu merci pour ta review!

**Nounou **: Merci pour ta review! La suite!

**Adenoïde **: Je ne te gâcherais pas la surprise, je te laisse lire, tu sauras tout! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Makie **: Oui, j'ai envie de les faire baver encore un touuut petit peu! Et Severus n'a pas fini de se battre... Tu vas le voir d'ailleurs ;) huhu Et pour ta question, tu le sauras aussi bientôt!! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait très plaisir!

* * *

So... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX / And you can see my heart**

.

Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Les choses autour de lui devenaient floues, il luttait, et ne comprit que lorsque sa gorge lui fit mal que c'étaient ses propres hurlements qu'il entendait résonner à ses oreilles.

Dans un son écœurant de chair déchirée, il se redressa. Les morceaux rouges de sang tombaient à ses pieds alors qu'une épaisse fourrure prenait le dessus. Son cri se transforma en long hurlement qui perçait le cœur, prenant au ventre. Prenant toute sa puissance, il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait faim, il voulait dépenser toute cette force qu'il avait accumulée.

La table vola en éclats, la fenêtre se brisa, et alors qu'il atterrissait souple comme un chat sur le sol, il se redressa pour hurler à la lune pleine et argentée, accompagné par les loups de la forêt.

_Flashback_

.

- Bon...

- Ta potion est sur la table.

- Mer...

- Ferme la porte.

.

Severus était en pleine préparation d'une potion extrêmement complexe. Et il ne fallait pas le déranger, que vous fussiez Merlin ou le dernier des Pouffsoufle. Remus sourit et partit avec son gobelet plein. Il le boirait ce soir, la pleine lune était le lendemain.

Il retourna à sa salle de classe, et posa délicatement le petit verre en étain sur la table, avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. Tout le monde savait, sans le dire, que Remus était un lycanthrope. Mais puisque c'était un bon professeur, alors peut importe. Il y avait déjà un demi géant, un centaure et un sadique (en potions).

Tout se passa agréablement, et le reste de son après-midi aussi. Il fit un cours de runes à Hermione et Draco avant de retourner dans ses appartements collés à la pièce dans laquelle il faisait cours. Et peu avant le repas, il prit le précieux gobelet avec lui. Il avait remarqué que juste après un verre de jus de citrouille le goût était presque bon.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il arrivait en sens inverse. Et l'autre ne fit même pas attention en le cognant. Le gobelet sonnas le glas sur le carrelage froid, et tout ce que Remus pu faire, c'est se retourner, et tenter d'attraper le bras du seul qui pouvait le sauver. Il le rata d'un centimètre. S'il ne la buvait pas ce soir alors...

Les élèves affluaient, ils n'avaient rien vu. Lupin ne se soucia de rien, et couru en poussant sans s'en soucier les étudiants outrés. L'autre devant semblait n'avoir aucun mal à avancer vite. La scène semblait comme ralentie. Il n'avait même pas de voix pour crier son nom. La peur le prenait au ventre, il parvint enfin à sa hauteur.

.

- Severus...

- Ah fous moi la paix Lupin j'ai vraiment pas le temps là!

.

Et l'autre de fermer la porte. Il aurait du insister. Le regard noir de Snape, ses émotions décuplées avant la pleine lune, il ne sut quoi faire, comment réagir. Il posa simplement sa main sur la porte le souffle court. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Attendre, et s'isoler. Comme avant.

Il prit son repas, un peu plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Mais cette fois, Sirius ou James n'étaient pas là pour le voir. Il rentra chez lui, plus faible, et personne ne saurait. Il avait peur, si peur de tuer quelqu'un, de le transformer et lui donner la vie qu'il avait eue. Il se força à dormir. Il était déjà trop tard de toutes façons. Le lendemain, il avait le droit de rester chez lui, Sirius prenait sa relève. Il resta sous ses draps, tremblant de peur.

Il ne voulu voir personne, mais personne, pas même son meilleur ami ne le vit. Il était trop occupé par son valéon. Avant que le soleil se couche, il était dans la cabane hurlante, revoyant avec émotion les meubles déchiquetés. Il devrait se montrer fort pour rester enfermé et ne pas sortir chercher des victimes.

Le maître des potions ressortit après plusieurs heures enfin l'esprit tranquille. La potion de protection que lui avait demandé le ministère était extrêmement difficile à préparer. Il avait certainement été dérangé, mais dans la fièvre de son travail, il ne se rendait presque jamais compte de la vie qui passait autour de lui. Il devait bien être vingt-heure trente quand il rejoignit la grande salle. Cela lui arrivait souvent de diner seul, et honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

Sauf qu'il vit quelque chose sur le chemin, un objet que les elfes n'avaient pas encore ramassé, près d'une grande statue. Un gobelet en étain, comme ceux qu'il donnait à Remus. Et le contenu vidé, dans lequel on avait marché. Impossible que le lycanthrope ait bu la potion, il y en avait beaucoup trop à terre.

Merde.

Il se rua dans ses appartements, et constata qu'il était beaucoup trop maniaque. Il avait déjà nettoyé le chaudron.

Il se souvint avec horreur qu'effectivement le loup-garou avait essayé de lui parler. Et qu'il avait violemment percuté quelqu'un. Sa faute. C'était entièrement et doublement sa faute. Il tourna la tête, et vit son visage dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il payerait.

.

_Fin du flashback._

.

La masse impressionnante de muscles courait vers la ville, les rues, mais surtout Poudlard. Si les loup-garous étaient naturellement attirés par les humains, les sorciers étaient comme une drogue à leurs yeux. Tout ce flux magique... Courant sur deux, parfois quatre pattes, il voyait le haut des tours de Poudlard se dresser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il allait toujours plus vite, s'aidant des arbres alentour, arrachant pratiquement les troncs de ses griffes puissantes, haletant plus par anticipation que par fatigue.

Mais un éclair d'argent lui fit tourner les yeux une seconde. Il s'arrêta net, et se releva de toute sa hauteur, fouettant l'air de sa longue queue touffue. L'éclair repassa en zigzaguant entre les arbres. Il lui fallait cette chose qui courait si vite. Il devait la rattraper. **(1) **

Il se mit à courir, plus comme un animal qu'un homme, grimpant brièvement sur de gros troncs pour tourner plus rapidement, sentant son cœur battre plus vite quand un bout de sa proie était visible.

Et il le vit. Un grand loup des bois argenté, magnifique, qui l'attendait dans une grande étendue d'herbe. Il était couché, mais même là, il était aussi grand qu'un jeune poulain. Le loup-garou approcha doucement, sachant que ce cousin serait peut-être effrayé par lui. Il voulait jouer avec lui, cela faisait si longtemps...

La grande bête ne bougea pas d'un poil, pas même quand l'hybride s'agenouilla près de lui. Il se laissa caresser la tête et le dos, tantôt doucement, presque religieusement, tantôt presque avec violence. Et puis le loup se mit sur ses quatre pattes, la queue frétillante prêt à relever un défi de course. Les instincts du loup-garou revinrent en une seconde, et longtemps il se poursuivirent sans jamais se rattraper, laissant toujours une marge à l'autre, roulant sur le sol, pour finalement repartir de plus belle.

Quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil, le lycanthrope suivit son compagnon de jeu et traversa un petit sentier de quelques pas, pour trouver un autre terrain herbeux bien plus petit, mais qui délimitait le bord d'une falaise. Elle surplombait la ville au loin, et une large partie de la forêt.

L'hybride arriva jusqu'au loup qui l'attendait patiemment couché dans le manteau glacial, le regard tourné vers le lointain. Il s'adossa aux flancs contre la fourrure douce et épaisse, avisant les montagnes à l'horizon. Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux une respiration normale, les premiers rayons du soleil, faibles et rouges pointèrent.

La fourrure épaisse du loup-garou tomba en lambeaux, et son visage animal et magnifique laissa place à celui d'un humain aux cheveux de perle. Il était nu, mais tout contre l'immense animal, il n'avait pas froid. Il savait que les animaux le reconnaissaient même sous sa forme humaine, alors il n'avait pas peur.

Et un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il vit l'astre se lever pour de bon, baignant le paysage d'une lueur dorée, réveillant les insectes et les fées, faisant briller la rosée et la neige d'un éclat intense.

.

- Merci, mon ami, dit Lupin doucement. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu des autres humains.

Le loup coucha sa grosse tête entre ses pattes, et Remus caressa doucement ses oreilles douces.

- J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas aperçus de mon absence. Lui, en particulier. Il serait furieux contre moi. Après tout ce temps qu'il a dû prendre pour faire cette potion. J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu transformer quelqu'un cette nuit.

Le loup poussa vivement sa tête pour obtenir plus de caresses. Lupin sourit.

- Tu aimes avoir de l'attention, toi. Tu es d'une race rare, je doute que tu aie beaucoup de tes pairs dans cette forêt. Tu es comme lui, en fait. Tu pourrait faire peur au premier abord, dangereux, charismatique, solitaire et d'une beauté inqualifiable. Et pourtant... Il suffit de te connaître un peu, n'est-ce pas?

.

Le loup se leva, et si Remus n'était pas aussi fatigué, il aurait juré que la bête le dévisageait. Il arrivait jusqu'au torse de Remus une fois debout. Il le poussa de ses flancs, se frottant légèrement, se baissant, et Lupin comprit. Il grimpa sur le dos de l'animal, reconnaissant.

Il avait toujours remarqué cela. Les animaux comprenaient très vite les humains, mais le contraire était rarement vrai. Il s'accrocha à la fourrure, bien calé, les fesses au chaud, il fallait bien l'avouer, et le loup partit en trottinant, laissant le soleil derrière eux jusqu'aux abords de pré-au-lard. Remus descendit, et caressa une dernière fois la tête du grand loup.

.

J'aimerais te revoir un jour, mon ami, au moins pour te remercier. Prends soin de toi.

.

Le loup partit en retraite en courant et en hurlant, et disparut rapidement dans la forêt. Remus se hâta, au milieu de la rue. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin tout au plus, mais il était tout nu, et ça risquait de faire grabuge. Sans compter les cinq centimètres de neige qui lui gelaient les pieds.

Il arriva rapidement à la cabane hurlante, ouvrit un placard et découvrit avec soulagement les vêtements qu'il avait laissés là en prévision. Il était épuisé, mais comme Dumbledore n'était pas au courant, il se devait de reprendre ses cours aujourd'hui tout de même. Il reprit le chemin vers le saule cogneur et gagna discrètement ses appartements. À six heures, comme d'habitude, il partit vers la grande salle.

Une odeur de pin et de frais arriva à son odorat surdéveloppé, et Snape passa près de lui.

.

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Lupin.

- J'aime bien ton parfum, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne... c'est un reflux de potion, répondit-il avec humeur. Mais Remus ne vit pas le demi sourire un peu gêné du maître des cachots.

.

...

.

Il y avait certainement un lieu précis autour d'elle, mais c'était difficile à distinguer. Une sorte de grande chambre en bois, qui comportait une porte, et où plusieurs personnes étaient. Elle savait qu'elle y avait un rôle, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une personne au visage qu'elle ne reconnu, et ne retient pas l'interpella. Elle lui répondit d'une manière aussi absurde qu'il l'avait fait.

Mais quelque chose la gênait. Quelqu'un aurait dû être là. De son conscient elle y avait tellement pensé que cela influait sur son humeur dans son propre rêve. Une femme à la chevelure blonde passa, et puis une cape noire. Le paysage changea sans qu'elle sache de quelle manière. Tout était trop flou, et elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, condamnée à subir ce qu'il se passait.

Et puis une sorte de clarification se fit dans son esprit. Une homme brun, à la peau hâlée lui toucha l'épaule en souriant. Elle su immédiatement que c'était lui. Elle même avait les cheveux courts et rouges, mais comme dans tout ici bas, seul l'essentiel paraissait. L'âme.

Son corps ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit. Draco était redevenu lui physiquement, la salle et les gens avaient disparus. Elle était aussi elle-même.

Sans attendre, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre. Elle se sentait bien, enfin, et savait que lui aussi. Le même arbre apparu, et il s'assirent, elle toujours entre ses cuisses. Il contrôlaient partiellement ce qu'ils vivaient.

.

- J'ai cru qu'on ne se verrait pas.

- Moi aussi. Étrange de pouvoir contrôler un rêve. Mais j'ai l'impression de mieux sentir les choses dans cette bulle.

- Vrai? Si seulement on pouvait comprendre. On dirait des veelas vampires qui ne peuvent se voir que la nuit tombée.

- Ça me rappelle une légende, dit Hermione. Un poème qui parlaient de deux amants qui ne se voyaient que dans les astres.

- C'est mignon, fit-il en embrassant son front.

- Tu crois que nos corps subissent ce qu'on vit maintenant?

- Ce serait marrant de voir ça. Et ça permettrait beaucoup d'autres choses, dit-il avec une œillade coquine.

.

Elle se mit à rire, et puis se détacha de son torse. Elle se retourna et retira sa chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait une petite lune. Elle remarqua que même dans le rêve, à présent, ils étaient en pyjama.

.

- Prends-la. On verra bien.

.

Il prit le collier, et attira sa compagne à lui. Leurs nuits étaient à présent si douces.

Au loin, le soleil se coucha, et il surent que le soleil se levait dans la réalité.

.

- Je viendrais te rejoindre, Hermione.

- À tout de suite, alors.

.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et le vit apparaître avec un beau sourire sur son visage. Sa main se porta immédiatement à son cou, et elle constata que sa chaîne était toujours en place. Non, le rêve n'intervenait pas sur leurs corps. Il s'allongea près d'elle quelques minutes, le temps d'un baiser, d'un câlin, d'un bonjour. Le matin, leurs magies n'étaient pas tout à fait éveillées et leur permettaient quelques minutes de répit. Et alors qu'ils se séparaient, un phœnix cogna à la fenêtre.

Hermione vit leurs deux noms, et après une caresse à l'oiseau, celui-ci reprit gracieusement son envol. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et ils lurent ensemble. Dumbledore les convoquait pour dix heures.

.

- Peut-être une solution, souffla-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Peut-être. J'espère aussi, mais ne sois pas déçue si ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'attends en bas, fit il après un baiser sur son front.

.

Elle soupira. Elle serait forcément déçue si ce n'était pas le cas. Et Draco aussi, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit.

.

...

.

Harry était dans une bulle de douceur, protectrice. Son esprit était en symbiose avec celui de son veela. Leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre, ils s'emboitaient parfaitement. Leurs mains se trouvaient, reconnaissaient chaque parcelle sans l'aide de l'œil. Et le survivant ouvrit les yeux.

Et il s'émerveilla toujours autant de la beauté de Lucius, encore à moitié endormi. Il ressemblait à un ange venu rien que pour lui. Le survivant avait oublié l'âge qu'il avait. Pas par faute de mémoire. Mais il était impossible que son veela soit deux fois plus âgé que aurait pu être de la même promotion que Percy ou Charlie. Il n'avait aucune ride, aucun signe du vieillissement sur son visage ou son corps. Mais lorsque les deux perles le fixaient, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité de sagesse était ancrée dans son âme.

Il se pelotonna d'avantage. Aujourd'hui, après les cours, il ne profiterait pas de Lucius. Il devrait s'entraîner pour prendre sa forme animagus. Et Lucius aussi. Les veelas avaient une forme avant leur union, et une après. La forme première n'était alors plus accessible au sorcier, car cette personnalité n'était plus de ce monde.

Il se sentait un peu irrité, mais il sentait aussi que depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés, Lucius avait plus de verve, un ton un peu plus hautain, et surtout, il était devenu extrêmement possessif. Il protégeait son Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais parvenait à le faire de manière à ce que cela le mette en valeur. Il était redevenu Lucius Malefoy.

Harry s'avança et embrassa légèrement les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, sourit en retour, et se leva prestement. Finis les câlins paresseux, les moments tendres et romantiques. Il était redevenu Lucius Malefoy, se redit Harry avec un sourire fier.

Il se leva à son tour, et fut très content de lui quand il parvint à ne pas rougir sous le regard de braise de son veela. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils copuleraient partout tout le temps, avec ou sans témoins. **(2) **Il s'habilla, à l'abri des regards, puisque récemment, les elfes avaient installé de grands rideaux entre les lits pour une plus grande intimité.

.

- Tu as deux semaines de vacances. Nous pourrons nous entraîner pour nous transformer, fit Lucius en collant son torse au dos de Harry.

- Mais ce sont des vacances! Le rire clair de son veela lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Tu ne t'entraîneras pas seul. Je serais juste à côté de toi. Cesses de bouder.

.

Il déjeunèrent tous les six, Ron réveillant Sirius avec les effluves d'un bon chocolat chaud, Hermione et Draco apparemment ravis, mais anxieux. On se battit pour le dernier croissant, et Remus gagna en passant dire bonjour et en le volant au nez de tous, avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Et puis pour une fois, puisqu'ils étaient en vacances, Ron décida avec Hermione qu'ils iraient au dortoir Serpentard faire la connaissance des amis de Draco, après que l'entrevue avec Dumbledore ait eue lieu. Le blond semblait très content, maintenant que lui aussi avait découvert que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas forcément de stupides et courageux petits lions.

.

...

.

_Flashback_

.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Mieux. Calme-toi, Draco.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de la soutenir alors que mon père...

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Severus n'a rien trouvé, pas vrai?

- Non. Il m'a communiqué les résultats, et il n'y a rien. Tout est parfait.

- Papa, je...

- Inutile de le dire. J'ai vu ce qu'elle endurait. Tu dois être aussi fort qu'elle. Elle en a besoin.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Rendors-toi, Draco.

.

_Fin du flashback_

.

Le blond regarda sa compagne qui souriant au matin à ses côtés. Elle était forte, elle supportait, alors il ferait de même. Si un des deux flanchait, alors c'en serait fini.

Elle se leva, ayant finit, et Draco fit de même. Ils avaient décidé de se diriger doucement vers le bureau du directeur, le mot de passe était sur le petit mot. Il prononça le mot déclencheur, et ils se mirent sur les marches qui tournaient vers l'étage.

Alors qu'ils entraient, un peu anxieux, le regard bleu transperçant et doux les rassura. Dumbledore avait toujours su comment apaiser les gens sans un mot. Après un geste de sa part, il prirent un fauteuil.

.

- Je sais ce que vous traversez, mes enfants, et je sais que cela doit être extrêmement difficile. Mais j'ai aussi appris que vous aviez trouvé une alternative nocturne, n'est-ce pas? Fit-il le regard pétillant.

Le couple sourit un peu rougissant. Ce vieux malin savait toujours tout...

- Il est difficile de contrôler les rêves, et puisque nous n'avons pas encore de solution immédiate, je fais préparer par le professeur Snape des potions qui vont aideront à être en meilleure connexion la nuit, et à mieux prendre en main vos gestes. Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un résultat positifs, j'en suis navré les enfants.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Hermione. Vous faites déjà de votre mieux.

- Merci, rajouta Draco.

- C'est une potion qui n'est pas très difficile à faire, alors Severus vous montrera une fois avant que vous la fassiez pour vous-même. Bien, les enfants je vous libère! Vos camarades doivent vous attendre.

.

Et c'est avec un nouveau sourire d'espoir que le couple quitta le bureau directorial. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Albus se permit une mine triste. Mais qu'avait-il manqué? Que se passait-il?

.

...

.

Lucius emmena son valéon dans une des salles qui leur était consacrées. Il mit un sort d'intimité, et invoqua plusieurs coussins et couvertures. Devant son air strict, Harry préféra ne rien imaginer de tordu.

.

- Bien, puisque tu t'es résigné à serrer un peu les cuisses face à moi, nous pourrons travailler normalement.

- Lucius! Le blond eut un petit rire.

- Ne te vexe pas, Harry. Je _sais_, ce que tu pense.

- Mais pourquoi moi je ne sais pas ce que tu pense?

- Parce que _moi_ j'ai travaillé mon occlumencie, et que tout le monde peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le plus jeune grommela mais se laissa faire la leçon.

- Bien, c'est assez difficile de devenir animagus. J'ai déjà fait cette expérience, et ça use énormément de magie et de force pendant l'entraînement. Mais une fois que tu l'as, c'est très naturel.

- En quel animal tu te transformait, avant?

- En paon. Si tu ris je te jure que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Un chaste baiser lui répondit.

- Bon. Maintenant il faut te mettre en tailleur, c'est la position la plus avantageuse. Et puis il te faut faire le vide, avant de visualiser l'animal qui est en toi. Ce n'est pas forcément ton patronus, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut faire le vide. Il ne faut pas de pensées qui t'embrouilleraient.

.

Harry obéit, alors que Lucius faisait de même. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de ne penser à rien. Exercice difficile en soit puisque lorsqu'on pense que l'on ne doit penser à rien, on pense forcément à quelque chose, logiquement.

Sans compter que Harry étant ce qu'il était, ses pensées sur la philosophie du vide dérivèrent vers le corps de Lucius face à lui et du temps qui pourrait être mis à profit pour approfondir certaines connaissances...

.

- Harry concentre-toi!

.

Il grogna intérieurement. Lucius usait aussi de légilimancie. Il se stabilisa, et se força à imaginer un vide tout noir. C'était... très ennuyant. Là tout de suite ce qu'il voulait c'était une grosse couette, Lucius et un énorme pot de glace noisettes-chocolat.

.

- Harry!!

Il ouvrit les yeux honteux. Lucius ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à cause de lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu sonde mon esprit, aussi?

- Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je suis complet ce qui signifie que je connait tes pensées lorsque les miennes n'envahissent pas mon cerveau. Tu n'auras pas de glace.

- Mais j'y peut rien! Je suis pas un moine bouddhiste!

- Un quoi?

- Laisse. Je n'y arrive pas. Mes idées voyagent d'elle-même.

- Ça doit être à cause de ton animagus, je pense. Il doit-lui même être hyperactif. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, mais bois-ça. C'est une potion de calme absolu, c'est Severus qui me l'a donnée. Je te préviens, le goût est immonde.

- Je ne sais même pas si je dois te remercier.

.

Harry hésita trois fois avant de boire la fiole maronnasse-vomi, se pinça le nez et avala. Pas mauvais en fait. Un goût de frites-jaune d'œuf-banane. Mélangés. Et là, le vide. Il se senti zen, mais à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre, même juste après un orgasme. Et son esprit se tut, il n'avait même plus de voix, dans ses pensées, plus de souvenirs, rien. Se laissant porter, il cru entendre un miaulement, et se vit caresser la fourrure d'un étrange petit animal.

Sans avoir pu déterminer le temps dans lequel il était resté plongé dans ce calme, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, un sourire niais (et baveux) aux lèvres, allongé dans les couvertures. Lucius le regardait satisfait.

.

- Bien dormi? Ça va faire une heure que je te veille.

- J'ai... j'ai dormi? Pourtant je l'ai vu, Lucius, j'ai vu un truc!

- Oui, une sorte de chat. Tu as prit ta forme quelques secondes.

- Alors je suis un chat?

- On dirait. Mais pas exactement. Tout petit et très poilu, termina-t-il après un sourire. C'est bien, tu connais à eu près ta race, mais il va falloir le refaire sans potion.

- Je suis épuisé.

- Je sais. On recommencera demain. Ron, Hermione et Draco t'attendent. Non, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Je dois régler quelques détails avec Sirius, Remus et Severus. On se reverra dans une petite heure ou deux, chaton.

- Je ne suis pas un chaton.

- Apparemment, si, fit Lucius, gamin.

.

Harry se leva, mécontent, mais fondit alors que le Blond l'embrassait pour lui dire au revoir. Lucius était parvenu plus rapidement au stade de calme absolu, surtout parce qu'il savait à peu près comment s'y prendre, et parce qu'il sentait et prenait un peu de l'état de son valéon. Il n'avait pas pu se transformer, autant qu'il se souvienne, mais son animal était d'un blanc éclatant. **(3) **

* * *

_Il devait la rattraper.._**(1) : **Imaginez un chat devant lequel vous mettez une boule à facette. Oui, il pète un câble.

_Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils copuleraient partout tout le temps, avec ou sans témoins..._ **(2)** Mdr j'ai pensé à **Slaavy** en écrivant ça. C'est sa doctrine. Copulez, c'est bon pour la santé! \o/

_Son animal était d'un blanc éclatant..._ **(3) **: désolant, quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur les animaux, les trois quart des photos étaient des ventes de manteaux de fourrure... et de logos « chasseurs et fiers de l'être ». Déprimant.

* * *

Et voilà! vous en savez plus!! Une tite review serait appréciée par l'auteur merfiiiix!! =D


	10. Amazing grace

**Note** : Oui toujours les titres des chansons, vous allez finir par avoir le contenu de mon mp3 (d'ailleurs le titre colle toujours au chapitre! dingue!)!! Si jme souviens bien y'a du citron, des réponses (partielles) des larmes, du nouveau \o/!

* * *

**Mes rar!! **:

**Mathilde **: Un seul mot de ma part : Mercic'esttropgentil!! huhu merci pour ta review! Avec l'espoir que cette suite te plaira!

**Makie** : Oui, Sev cache bien son jeu, et là, tu va VRAIMENT savoir jusqu'à quel point (j'ai vérifié, c'est bien ce chapitre!) Haha tu chauffe pour Hermione!! mais réponse au chapitre 14! Haha pour Harry et son vide dans sa tête tu me dira un mec après avoir fait « ça » il pense plus a grand chose, n'est-ce pas? Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas!

**Frisouille** : Dray et Mione vaincront!! \o/ huhu merci pour ta review!! et peut être un autre chapitre comme tu les aime? ;) bises!

**Nounou** : Merci beaucoup!!

**Headmaze** : héhé c'est pas une spécimen « albinos » ^o^ je te guide là! Et pour la réplique, Harry n'avait pas tout à fait tort! Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais tout dévoiler!! Ps : Oui, tu as raison pour Severus! Enjoy ce chapitre! Et merci pour ta review!

**Caty** : Merci d'avoir reviewé!! Non, Lucius n'est pas une hermine! (Malheureusement on fait des manteau avec toute sorte de bêtes...U_U) à bientôt!

* * *

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Chapitre X / Amazing grace**

.

- Ajoutez le tilleul, tournez une fois en avant, deux dans le sens inverse. Bien. Laissez trente secondes à feu 1, formule... Bien, et la poudre de cactus. Éteignez le feu.

- Impressionnant, murmura Draco.

- J'approuve, répliqua Hermione. On a mit deux heures de moins à la faire!

- Euh, Sev... Professeur? C'est normal que ça sente l'œuf pas frais?

- Tout à fait, dit Severus de son bureau. Elle est plus efficace, et donc moins bonne. Mais vous n'aurez à en prendre qu'une gorgée avant chaque sommeil pour avoir un contrôle presque total sur vos rêves.

- Merci professeur.

- Fermez la porte en sortant.

.

Les deux sortirent avec leur fiole. Dans chacune d'elles, ils en avaient pour trois sieste, et ils avaient vraiment très envie de les tester le plus vite possible.

Dans leur salle commune, ils croisèrent Ron dans les bras de Sirius qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

.

_Flashback_.

.

- Euh, ben salut.

- Draco, tu nous fais quoi, là? C'est notre antre, tu aurais pu demander.

- J'ai la bièrraubeurre, fit Harry.

- Les chocogrenouilles, dit Hermione tout de suite après.

- Le dernier playwitch? Dit Ron avec une moue interrogative.

- Bienvenue! Dit Blaise en prenant le magasine et en l'ouvrant directement à la page du milieu.

- Tu aurais du nous dire que t'avais des potes aussi sympa, répliqua Théodore en prenant la bièrraubeurre.

- T'es pas cool Dray, dit Pansy en prenant les chocogrenouilles.

- Mes potes, dit Draco avec une mine fatiguée aux trois Gryffondor hilares.

.

Ils se mirent à l'aise dans le dortoir des septième années, où seuls les intimes de Draco avaient été invités. Ils parlèrent un moment, du « programme spécial », des cours.

.

- Ça te fait pas bizarre que ton père te fasse cours?

- Honnêtement? Si. Mais on s'y fait. _Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Potter_, pensa le blond.

- Et vous avez arrêté quand de vous mettre des gnons dans la figure? Demanda Nott en avalant une chocogrenouille et en regardant alternativement Draco et les deux Gryffondor mâles.

- Depuis qu'ils savent pou nos rôles dans la guerre, répondit le blond. Enfin je crois.

- Vous devriez venir faire un tour à Gryffondor, dit Hermione. C'est toujours moins drôle quand on fait des fêtes à dix, plutôt qu'à vingt.

- Toi, tu fais la fête, Granger?

- Oui, Parkinson, dit Ron avec un sourire. Il lui sert à quoi son statut de préfète d'après toi?

- J'aime, dit Blaise. On fait ça quand?

.

Une chouette entra par le trou spécial dans la porte de la salle commune. Les cachots étant situés sous le lac, il était assez difficile aux hiboux d'y parvenir par les fenêtres magiques. Des « hiboutières » étaient donc placées tout en haut des portes de chaque pièce des cachots. Il se posa sur les genoux de Ron, tout fier. **(1) **Pansy le prit ensuite pour elle et le câlina, le trouvant « trop mignon ».

Sauf que Blaise et Nott lurent par dessus son épaule par habitude. Et que Théo s'exclama trop fort.

.

- Sirius!! Tu sors avec Sirius Black!

- Je... euh je...

Ron tétanisé ne savait plus ou se mettre alors que Draco, Harry et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards scandalisés.

- La chance, compléta Pansy d'une voix traînante. Ron la regarda avec tout le merci du monde dans les yeux.

- Ouais, dit Blaise. Surtout quand on sait que c'est un veela, alors tu dois être son valéon, non?

- ...

- Comment t'as deviné ça?

- Mon cher Théo, il se trouve que j'écoute en cours, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai, et que j'écoute aussi mes amis. N'est-ce pas Draco? Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Si on s'aperçoit, et faudrait être aveugle pour pas l'avoir remarqué, que le professeur Black à l'air d'être aussi vieux que nous, et beau comme une sculpture de marbre, qu'il sorte soudainement avec Weasley mâle dernier du nom, on peut en conclure que c'est son veela.

- Je dirais aussi que c'est parce qu'il y a écrit « mon cher valéon » dans la lettre, dit Pansy d'un air distrait en lisant le parchemin au dessus de l'épaule de Ron.

- Pansy, arrête de casser mon effet, Théo y croyait!

Ron était cramoisi. Ça ne le gênait pas qu'on sache que Sirius était à lui, non, mais enfin qu'on en parle si librement c'était... Et puis Harry vint à sa rescousse.

- Vous connaissez les veelas?

- Oui, répondit Théo en se recalant dans le fauteuil. Draco nous en a parlé.

- Et euh...

- Oui, Granger, dit Pansy accoudée au fauteuil. On sait que lui et son père en sont. Et vu les regards pervers que vous vous lancez j'imagine que tu es son élue, petite veinarde.

Pour le coup ce fut au tour du couple de rougir de concert avec Ron.

- C'est trop mignon, fit Blaise à côté de Pansy. Dommage que j'ai pas mon appareil photo! Et toi, le grand Harry Potter? Les cours sont une farce, on le sait depuis un bon moment. Il n'y a aucun cours d'aurors d'élite répertorié par le ministère.

- Théo à fouillé dans les registres du ministère, dit Pansy presque blasée pour répondre à la question muette de Ron.

- C'est soit Remus Lupin, soit Severus Snape, et dans le dernier cas, honnêtement je te plains sincèrement, vieux.

- Non, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Mon père, compléta Draco en détournant le regard.

- Non! Fit Blaise. Mais c'est impossible, il... enfin il t'a eut alors...

- Ma mère n'était pas sa compagne. Tu sais bien, il fallait attendre que Harry soit majeur. Alors... voilà.

Un long silence se fit. Malefoy père couchait avec Potter. Lucius le terrible avec le survivant.

- On va rester longtemps dans la gêne où c'est le moment de dire des trucs encore plus complexant? Tant qu'on est dans l'ambiance, autant y aller à fond non?

- Théo, tu es lourd, dit Pansy de sa voix lasse. Bon, moi je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne. Bon c'est ton père, il doit avoir trente quarante ans, Dray, oui, c'est un fait, mais si nous on s'en fout, je vois pas ce qui vous dérange, non? En plus la bièrraubeurre est devenue tiède.

Le blond adressa un regard reconnaissant à son amie. Elle paraissait froide, hautaine, mondaine, mais c'était une alliée formidable.

- Mais ta famille est au courant Weasley? Je veux dire, t'as quand même encore ta sœur à Poudlard, et si elle sait quelque chose...

- Ils ne savent rien, dit le roux en baissant la tête. Je sais pas s'ils comprendraient. Sirius est plus vieux, c'est un homme, et même si ma famille est sorcière ma mère est assez... puritaine.

- Tu crois que ça passerait si y'avait autre chose? Demanda Blaise Pensif.

- Comment ça _autre chose_? Demanda Draco perplexe.

- Ben... Je l'avait invité aujourd'hui, je savais pas que vous seriez là et...

- Tu l'invite tous les jours, précisa Théo. Qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Vous êtes de vrais lapins.

- Et vous êtes priés de nettoyer ma chambre des substances que je refuse d'identifier. Je vous l'ai prêtée en tant que préfète, mais faudrait pas abuser, ça pue un truc indéfinissable.

- Désolé, dit Blaise un sourire vague imprimé sur le visage. Il devrait être là depuis quelques minutes d'ailleurs.

- J'ai peur, murmura Ron à Draco.

- Je sais même pas de quoi il parlent, lui confia le blond.

.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Georges, qui arriva tout sourire vers le sorcier noir, il vit son petit frère dans le fauteuil, et sans un mot, le même sourire aux lèvres fit demi tour sans s'arrêter.

.

- Attends, cria Ron.

- Tu ne m'a pas vu, je n'étais même pas là, d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui n'existe pas, fit le roux en partant vers la porte.

Hermione la bloqua d'un sort sans réfléchir, et Blaise la remercia d'un regard.

- Granger ouvre cette porte, dit le jumeau le dos tourné.

- Tu sors avec Blaise?

- Oui, Ronny d'amour, mais là j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, alors si tu pouvait laisser ton pédé de frère cuver sa honte chez lui, ce serait sympa.

Et Ron eut un joli sourire. D'un ton détaché, il lança.

- Bah entre pédés on devrait avoir des choses à se dire, hein?

.

Georges se retourna, dévisagea Ron, et se mit à rire. Il arriva près de son amant qu'il embrassa sans retenue, et prit place sur ses genoux, dans un fauteuil attenant, alors que Pansy faisait de même en face.

.

- Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit? Demanda Ron.

- Ben tu sais, la famille, hein...

- Ouais, dit le roux.

- Au fait c'est qui...

- Je... Il rougit encore.

- C'est le valéon de Sirius Black, dit Pansy en regardant un de ses ongles qui n'était apparemment pas parfait.

- Oh...

- Et on cherchait à faire baisser sa tension artérielle concernant ses craintes quant à le dire à sa famille.

- T'as aucune crainte à avoir petit frère! Dit Georges. Fred sort avec Lee depuis... Combien de temps, Blaise?

- Deux ans.

- Ah oui, deux ans, et Ginny est avec Théo. Quant à Percy je crois qu'ils font vraiment des trucs que même moi je qualifierais de pervers dans leurs « réunions officielles entre collègues ». Et y'a pas que des filles crois-moi. Dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Faut bien se réchauffer, philosopha Hermione.

.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune femme avant de rire. Le pauvre Ron en avait vraiment besoin. Théo cherchait à se cacher derrière Harry, il avait déjà subit la colère de trois des frères. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'on les vit, et Draco et Harry soutinrent le valéon encore déboussolé. Hermione suivait en souriant. Pansy et elle devaient se revoir, elle lui avait promis de lui arranger une entrée dans la tour Gryffondor en toute sécurité à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

.

_Fin du flashback_

.

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent au dortoir, et la jeune femme monta directement. Ils avaient bien deux heures à eux deux. Dès qu'ils furent allongés, d'un même geste ils burent une gorgée (en essayant de ne pas la régurgiter) de la potion, et posèrent le bout de leur baguette sur leur front. «_ somnus _». Il s'écroulèrent dans le sommeil dont ils rêvaient.

.

...

.

- Harry...

Le doux son qui sortaient des lèvres de Lucius excitaient le petit brun au plus haut point. Il continua son massage des deux mains en lapant le gland découvert, trempé de liquide séminal. Depuis leur union, Lucius contrôlait sa transformation, et restait partiellement humain. Un exploit selon le Gryffondor. Il se releva, et s'empala de lui même, doucement sur le sexe tendu. Les mains blanches prirent ses fesses, écartant les lobes pour l'aider, et Harry se mordit les lèvres, lui aussi en sueur.

Il ne retenait aucun cri, aucun geste. Il savait que cela l'excitait encore plus.

Et puis il s'arrêta, faisant grogner son veela. Il était totalement sur lui, le sexe de Lucius entièrement en lui. Il mit ses pieds de part et d'autre du torse parfait, les cuisses largement écartés avant de se masturber lentement sous les yeux gourmands du Serpentard.

Harry ne lâchait pas les prunelles grises, le bruit de la peau fine travaillant le gland l'électrisait. Alors Lucius ne tient plus. Harry avait gagné. Le veela le fit basculer sans aucune douceur sur le lit, et à genoux, déploya ses ailes. Il prit les poignets du brun et les maintient avec force au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre il souleva les hanches fines avant de le marteler de coups de reins presque violents.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne jouisse dans un râle au plus profond de Harry. C'est alors qu'il reprenait une forme tout à fait humaine qu'il vit vraiment. Le brun avait le sexe presque violacé, tendu à l'extrême et dégoulinant littéralement. Il le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait à la base, en sueur, gémissant, et ayant du mal à se retenir de relâcher la pression.

Lucius embrassa son front.

.

- Tu peux y aller.

.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux, et caressa à peine la longueur qu'un long jet de sperme atterrit sur son ventre. Il prit au vol la plénitude qui l'avait gagné, et son esprit se ferma de lui-même, vidé de toute pensée ou presque. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être épuisé, la seule chose qu'il voyait était ce petit chat immaculé qui jouait dans ce néant noir ou blanc il ne savait pas. Il s'approcha mentalement de lui, et deux yeux verts et félins le regardèrent.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la pièce quelques secondes que tout ne redevienne noir.

.

- Ça à marché, dit-il avec une voix éraillée.

- Oui, Harry. Ça à marché.

.

Son Serpentard était allongé près de lui et le caressait tendrement. Il avait eut le tact de le nettoyer, et de leur mettre un drap. Si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait prendre son pied pour un exercice aussi délicat que la transformation animagus, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant c'était la seule solution pour que Harry parvienne rapidement à un état proche de la transe sans y passer la journée.

Et c'était le Gryffondor qui l'avait trouvée en faisant la comparaison avec le bien être qui accompagnait le sexe. Et la bonne nouvelle était que cela fonctionnait à merveille. La première fois, Harry s'était simplement masturbé dès le retour de chez les Serpentard pour tester son hypothèse, et le veela attiré par les hormones de son compagnon lui avait signifié qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de son état transformé, mais là, il avait eut assez de force pour ouvrir ses yeux de chat et voir l'univers qui l'entourait en tant qu'animal.

La pièce était à présent plongée dans le noir et seules les aptitudes d'un félin avaient pu lui permettre d'utiliser la vue. Et puis Lucius avait été bien trop excité par l'odeur que dégageait Harry pour le laisser sans retenter l'expérience.

Il avait alors mieux pu observer l'adorable chat blanc qu'il devenait. Mais à bien regarder c'était une couleur qui tirait sur le beige, et sa taille semblait être celle de l'adulte, bien qu'il reste petit. Il était plus qu'un chat. Harry se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres, blotti contre le torse musclé du blond.

.

...

.

Remus se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait pu récupérer, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Brider sa nature était nécessaire, mais lui faisait contenir une force et une excitation qu'il avait été heureux de dépenser avec son compagnon de jeux.

Pour une fois, les Veelas et les valéons étaient à la grande table pour ce repas du soir. L'anniversaire de Dean avait été fêté deux jours plus tôt, et bientôt, ce serait le nouvel an. Mais toujours, les hiboux arrivaient avec des paquets, cadeaux de Noël en retard, ou du nouvel an en avance. Il n'était pas rare d'en voir jusqu'à mi janvier venir par hiboux. La veille, il en avait reçut un lui-même de Sumers, un auror avec qui il avait sympathisé. Une plume de grand aigle dont la tenue était tressée avec des crins de licorne. Un plaisir pour écrire.

Et alors que les braves volatiles faisaient leur travail quotidien, l'un d'eux, un beige tacheté attira son attention. Il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. Si le professeur MacGonagall avait un frère à l'extérieur, tous savaient qu'ils s'étaient échangés les cadeaux à la vue de son nouveau chapeau fantaisie tout droit ramené d'Australie. Mais qui?

Le volatile posa son petit paquet noir, large et haut comme une grande main devant le professeur Snape. Ce dernier affichait une mine impassible. Pourtant en regardant bien, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

Remus ne vit que son teint qui avait pâli à la lecture de la petite carte accrochée.

Sirius avait voulu sortir une blague acerbe et douteuse, mais un geste de Lupin l'en dissuada. Snape n'était pas en état pour répondre.

Il observa le maître des potions qui semblait seul au monde devant cette petite boîte. Et alors que de ses doigts fins il détachait l'adhésif qui retenait le couvercle, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et ses yeux devinrent humides. Personne n'avait vu le terrible Snape perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce dernier, se leva précipitamment, une main sur sa bouche, le regard plus que troublé vers la porte de sortie du fond de la grande salle.

Le paquet était resté là.

Alors que tous regardaient le professeur s'en aller vers ses appartements, Lupin prit la boîte telle quelle, et poursuivit Severus. Il du marcher très vite pour maintenir la cadence, mais ne dit rien. Si cette chose l'avait autant perturbé, alors c'était assez important pour la substituer au regards des autres personnes. Snape entra dans son appartement, Lupin suivit.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon quand Severus partit dans sa salle de bains. Le bruit qu'il faisait en vomissant parvint aux oreilles du loup-garou. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette boîte? Il allait se décider à la poser, et partir discrètement quand Severus l'interpela.

.

- Assieds-toi.

Remus se retourna. Il s'était nettoyé magiquement mais son teint était très pâle. Il prit une place sur le sofa, le mystérieux coffret sur les genoux.

- Tu as vu ce que c'était?

- Non, répondit sincèrement le lycanthrope.

- Merci de l'avoir ramenée, dit Severus et se laissant aller juste à côté du Gryffondor en soupirant. Mon père est mort, dit-il sans aucune émotion.

- Je...

.

Remus savait que le père de Severus n'était pas un modèle de vertu, et que son fils ne le portait absolument pas dans son cœur.

Il reprit doucement, comme seul lui pouvait le faire.

.

- Ce paquet est de lui, n'est-ce pas?

- Cet enfoiré parvient à me pourrir l'existence même après être crevé!

- Severus...

- MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI PU FAIRE AU CIEL POUR MÉRITER ÇA??!! hurla-t-il.

.

Il prit violemment la boîte, et d'un mouvement, balança son contenu sur la table avant de s'appuyer, coudes sur les genoux, le front posé sur le plat de ses mains. Lupin ouvrit les yeux d'horreur. Il regarda le visage de Snape baigné de larmes. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Le Serpentard se laissa faire.

Sur la table, en vrac, on devinait un lettre cachetée d'avocat sorcier, un testament. Plus loin, une petite serviette blanche tachée d'un peu de sang, et un mot où était grossièrement écrit « À ma petite pute ». À côté, en vieux cuir et en fer rayé par le temps, un gros collier et sa laisse.

D'un geste, Lupin fit brûler papier, boîte serviette et collier, sans lâcher Severus. La lettre partit sur la cheminée loin des regards. Il n'avait que trop bien comprit ce qu'avait réellement subit le Serpentard durant son enfance. Un soupir se fit tout contre son cou.

Le lycanthrope passa sa main dans les cheveux souples du maître des potions.

.

- Merci.

Remus ne dit rien, et continua encore quelques minutes. Quand un long moment après, il sentit que toute tension avait disparu, il réfléchit. Il devait amener un autre sujet. Severus devait mettre d'autres idées dans sa tête.

- J'ai... J'ai perdu la potion.

Le maître des potions se releva avec un regard interrogatif. Lupin continua, un peu rouge, tête baissée.

- La potion tue-loup. Je l'ai renversée. Je me suis transformé. Je voulais te le dire.

Severus sourit. Lupin voulait qu'il se défoule sur lui. Mignon, pensa-t-il.

- Comment t'en es-tu sortit?

- Je, bien... Je suis allé dans la cabane hurlante. Je crois que c'est dû à la potion que j'ai avalé durant toutes ces années, mais je me souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si un loup n'avait pas été là... J'aurais fait une énorme bêtise. Je te demande pardon, Severus.

- Un loup?

- Oui, répondit le lycanthrope étonné. Un grand loup, de la race des géants.

.

Severus le regarda l'air amusé. Lupin était parvenu à détruire sa peine avec son regard d'enfant prit en faute, avec sa douceur, ses yeux d'or trop grands. D'un geste il lui avait redonné la force de pousser du pied pour remonter plus vite à la surface. Le malheur que cherchait à lui infliger son père se brisait contre la force et la tendresse de Remus.

Il eut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire en regardant dans les yeux mordorés de Lupin. Le Gryffondor qui tentait de se faire tout petit, eut un éclair de lucidité et rougit violemment.

.

- Tu... Le loup...

.

Il allongea les doigts pour toucher avec émotions la joue pâle du maître des potions, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Et alors, doucement, presque en hésitant, Snape se rapprocha, et se pencha. Il embrassa doucement la joue de Lupin qui soupira de frustration, les yeux mi-clos, et rassuré, prit tendrement ses lèvres.

* * *

_Il se posa sur les genoux de Ron... _**(1) : **Avec ma vitesse d'écriture, j'étais en plein dans le « joujou hibou genou... » J'ai écrit « bijoux » au début... remettez le dans la phrase à la place de « genoux ».

* * *

Et vouala!! Je vous laisse la lourde et pourtant si importante tâche de me dire si vous avez aimé!! \o/ *pour les jets de tomate parce qu'on sait pas ce qu'a Hermione, veuillez vous adresser à mon impresario*


	11. Broken wings

**Note **: Ben voilà, chapitre 11, si tout continue comme ça, dans deux trois chapitres vous saurez ce qu'a Hermione =D Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, Broken Wings c'est la générique d'un manga, je sais plus lequel mais j'écoutais ça quand j'écrivais... ah en réponse à une revieweuse, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, peut être vingt, peut être plus :3

Aujourd'hui c'est super spéciale dédicace à **Shik-Aya-Chan**, Merci mamazelle, Et autre super spéciale dédicace à **Arodale**, à qui je dis aussi merci, elles sauront pourquoi, et pis tant que j'y suis, on va dire merci à toutes les copines, hein, alors outomo connue aussi sous le pseudo de **Tania-sama**, **Slâavy**, dit la Luciussienne, et **Misty'Line** la sage, **Agathe Laplante** Lemoneuse de bonne foi (ça fait chevalier je trouve) ^o^, d'ailleurs en passant, allez faire un tour du côté de leurs fics , vous perdrez pas votre temps au contraire!

.

**RAR**!

**Tchikita **: T'ES PAS MOURUE!! ouf! juste à temps! huhu j'ai réussit à te ranimer avec la suite! une fic sérieuse? je suis en plein dedans avec échec et mat :) elle est plus sérieuse que les autres, mais tu me connais, j'ai du mal avec les trucs tro... trop comme ca quoi : -_-. lol Sinon j'en ai deux trois quand même sur mon compte, en tout cas merci du compliment! Tu veras que Harry n'est pas un "simple chat" :) mais un de ceux que j'adore huhu ^^ En revanche tous les mâles Weasley ne sont pas gays, si tu te rapelle bien Percy fricotte aussi avec les filles, et je n'ai pas cité tout le monde ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, j'ai adoré te lire!! Merci and Enjoy!

**Nounou **: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite!

**Makie **: Mouahaha j'adore tes ptites phrases ;) Et oui, je me suis inspirée du côté manga pour Georges, je suis contente, ça veut dire que c'était assez bien décrit pour qu'on comprenne! Héhé, bientôt plus de profondeur pour Sev et Rem! T'en fais pas va le lycan sait aussi être tout doux (comme Dop en fait...) Merci pour ta review, miss, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Lalouve **: Merci pour ta review! Je t'assure que je prends mon temps pour écrire mes chapitres (comment ça, avec trois conversations msn, photoshop et internet d'ouverts? ouais et?), mais si effectivement il y a des passages que tu ne comprends pas, fais m'en part, je te les expliquerais mieux, je suis aussi là pour ça :) voilà la suite en tout cas, tu me diras ce que tu en pense ^o^

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XI / Broken wings**

.

Seule au fond de son fauteuil de cuir usé, elle rongeait son frein. Bientôt, oui bientôt Lucius payerait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle tapota du bout des doigts l'accoudoir, le menton posé dans la paume de son autre main. Face à elle, un sorcier qu'elle n'écoutait même pas et qui se pissait dessus face à sa propre incompétence. D'un soupir fatigué, elle n'attendit même pas que l'homme ait fini sa phrase « _Avada Kedavra_ ».

.

- C'est lassant, pourquoi n'engages-tu pas un elfe? Je dois toujours nettoyer après toi.

- Les elfes sont stupides. Ils parlent trop. Tu as pu contacter les autres?

- Azkaban n'est pas un moulin ma chère... baisse cette baguette. D'autres viennent. La garde cachée du Maître.

.

...

.

- Alors?

- Alors... j'adore me transformer en animagus!!

- À ce point?

- Lucius ne sais pas encore que je le maîtrise.

.

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main en riant, alors qu'Hermione se cachait dans sa main. Elle ne savais pas Harry si pervers! Draco était partit avec son père, Severus, Remus et Sirius chez le directeur. Les restes de la guerre, certainement, mais cela restait encore secret.

.

- Tu peux nous montrer? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas de problèmes! Tiens, 'Mione tu me diras ce que c'est parce que honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée!

Harry se concentra en tirant la langue, assis en tailleur dans le sofa. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes il se tortilla, et tout son être se changea pour se transformer en une jolie petite boule de poils clairs. Ron et Hermione applaudirent l'artiste qui miaula, et fit un tour sur lui même pour la jeune femme.

- J'ai un doute, fit-elle, mais on dirait bien une espèce du désert.

- Tu connais toutes les races de chats?

- Non, mais je m'intéresse beaucoup aux animaux des régions arides. Et Harry ressemble à un chat du désert.

.

Le brun reprit sa forme humaine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait lui-même pas encore vu la forme de Lucius qui préférait être vraiment prêt avant de se montrer. Il regarda Ron. Son ami stressait énormément en ce moment. Il voulait vraiment sauter le pas avec Sirius mais il avait peur. Et sa famille devait venir à Poudlard bientôt. Malgré la superbe fête du 31 qu'ils avaient passé, les ennuis ne s'étaient pas évaporés assez longtemps.

Ses deux amis faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. La réaction de Georges montrait bien l'état de la situation. Bien sûr que les Weasley n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité. Mais il était toujours dur pour une mère de savoir que jamais son enfant ne pourrait peut être jamais chérir de petit être comme elle l'avait fait.

En ce qui concernait Hermione, cela semblait aller mieux. Les deux amoureux rattrapaient le temps perdus dans leurs rêves, et pour l'instant, cela semblait suffire. La porte s'ouvrit sur Parkinson, Zabini et Nott. Les trois avaient réussit à entrer Merlin seul savait comment, puisque l'entrée était protégée par mot de passe.

.

- Weasley, Potter, Granger...

- Pansy s'ennuyait.

- Dis plutôt que sans Draco tu te sens seul, Blaise.

- Je dirais que Georges est occupé à la boutique...

- À ta place je la ramènerais pas monsieur « le-petit-copain-de-la-seule-et-unique-sœur-Weasley ».

- Sinon ça va? Demanda Hermione qui contenait difficilement son rire.

- Bien, dit Pansy, royale en s'asseyant. Où est Draco?

- Réunion, dit Harry.

- Sûrement à cause de la guerre, de Blaise pensivement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez là dessus? Je croyais que tous les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, demanda Hermione soucieuse.

- On ne peut rien te dire, dit Théodore. On a été espions aussi.

- Alors nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler certains faits, continua Pansy.

- Rien, pas même que quelques mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban, et qu'ils remontent une garde, dit Blaise

- Et que cette garde est certainement plus puissante qu'avant avec de nouveaux mangemorts, acheva Théo.

- Oups, dit Pansy d'une voix traînante.

- Mais on pourrait les aider! Je veux dire, j'ai tué Face-de-serpent, je peux bien...

- On ne vous a rien dit, répéta Blaise. Vous ne savez rien.

- C'est évident, répondit Hermione.

- Sirius arrive, dit Ron soudainement.

- Lucius aussi, dit Harry.

- Alors Draco est avec eux, conclu Hermione.

.

Les trois veelas entrèrent effectivement juste après. Lucius n'eut cure des autres, et d'un regard signifia à Harry de le suivre, qui quitta les autres avec un sourire d'excuse. Quant à Sirius, il prit tout simplement place, entourant Ron d'un bras.

Draco se mit face à Hermione. Il gardait son rang de prince de glace ainsi installé dans son fauteuil, fermant le cercle, et Pansy pu lire toute la fierté dans le regard de la Gryffondor. Oui, Draco était entre de bonnes mains. Elle-même était dans un fauteuil individuel face à celui de Théo, alors que Blaise était à gauche d'Hermione, qui côtoyait Ron et Sirius.

.

- Vous parliez de quoi?

- Des rêves, répondit Pansy avec un sourire mutin au blond.

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous donner le mot de passe.

- Tu y était obligé. Ça ou voir disparaître toutes tes affaires, le choix était cartésien.

- Blaise?

- Oui?

- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je te hais?

- À plusieurs reprises, cher ami.

- L'amour vache, dit Sirius à l'oreille d'Hermione et de Ron. Bon! Dit-il plus fort! Vous n'avez pas de cours?

- C'est les vacances, répondit Théo avec un air incrédule.

- Une sortie à pré-au-lard ça vous dit? J'en ai marre de rester enfermé.

- Y'a des jours où je me dit que les Gryffondor ont de la chance, dit Pansy en se levant. C'est pas Snape qui nous dirait ça.

- J'approuve, dit Théo avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Si cela vous dérange tant, vous pourrez toujours demander au choixpeau de vous répartir à nouveau, fit une voix glaciale près de la porte.

.

Blaise dégluti. Il avait encore un point de vie. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Draco souriait, goguenard. Il était le seul à s'être aperçut de la présence de son parrain. Remus entra juste après, et dès qu'il parla, la température de la pièce remonta en flèche.

.

- Une sortie, Sirius? Je t'accompagne. Avec toi, ils vont se perdre je ne sais où, ou mieux se faire dévorer.

- Mais Rem'...

- Rien du tout. Je viens. Severus?

- J'ai du...

- Ce n'était pas une question.

.

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Snape obéissait à quelqu'un? Remus avait de l'autorité? Et puis quoi, Voldemort était un baba cool prônant la paix sur terre? Avec un enthousiasme moins prononcé, les élèves (et Sirius) mirent leurs capes de sortie, et tous se dirigèrent vers les grilles de Poudlard. Luna leur fit un sourire sur leur passage alors que les autres ramassaient des nouvelles à la va-vite.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite, et chose agréable, les rues étaient peu fréquentées, malgré la présence des vacances. D'autres élèves de Poudlard étaient là, et chacun partit d'abord vers une taverne pour une bonne boisson chaude. Remus avait cependant remarqué la démarchez lente, calculée de Pansy. Dans un silence dont lui seul devinerait la fin, comme à la suite d'une discussion mentale, elle lui parla, d'un ton neutre.

.

- Est-ce douloureux?

- Au début, à chaque fois, oui.

- Moins que le regard des autres, je suppose.

Remus s'arrêta, et dévisagea la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, même dans ses cours, elle avait un regard triste, presque douloureux.

- Est-il si différent des autres?

- Lui? Non. Il est talentueux, doux, attentionné. Courageux.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de lui dire ce que tu ressens? Demanda Remus de sa voix douce.

- Moi. N'avez-vous pas senti? Je pensais que vous le sauriez en me voyant. Cette chose qui vous pousse à me regarder plus que d'autres, cette sensation de toujours vouloir savoir ce que je fais. Il n'y a qu'à moi que vous demandez toujours comment ça va, si on excepte Harry.

- Vampire.

- Semi-vampire, oui. Sinon vous vous seriez jeté sur moi pour me protéger, je suppose. Cela remonte à trois générations dans ma famille. Mais je n'en reste pas moins une immortelle.

- Draco, Blaise ou Théo sont au courant?

- Non. Ils prendraient ça pour une trahison, je pense. Je serait encore jeune quand ils mourront de vieillesse.

- Tu devrais leur dire. Qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. C'est à eux de choisir s'ils veulent avoir mal, à eux de savoir comment te soutenir. C'est là ta malédiction Pansy. Tu dois vivre cette vie avec eux, à leur rythme. Et les voir partir, le cœur brisé. Et recommencer. Ne sois pas détachée de tout cela. Sinon tu finiras par haïr ces choses si belles qui font le monde.

- Merci. Je leur dirais, alors. J'avais besoin que vous me le disiez, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la taverne, triturant son collier d'or comme elle le faisait si souvent.

- Pansy?

- Oui, Professeur?

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si cela peut t'aider.

.

Lorsqu'elle entra, son sourire fin et aristocrate se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son fardeau était déjà moins lourd à porter.

Remus suivit, mais partit vers les toilettes. Severus y était, adossé au mur. Il détestait se mêler au monde, mais il était obligé de veiller sur eux.

.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de Lupin, et l'enlaça possessivement. Ce que Snape possédait, il le gardait jalousement. Remus passa la main sur sa joue, caressant les cheveux couleur de nuit. Il eut un sourire.

- Si Sirius savait.

- Je te promets de le ranimer de sa crise cardiaque, fit Severus avec un demi sourire.

Le lycanthrope tourna légèrement la tête, et le maître des potion attrapa ses lèvres avec douceur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sépara très lentement de son amant.

- Salut, Black.

.

...

.

Harry était calé contre son veela. Lucius s'était immédiatement déshabillé, et métamorphosé pour prendre son amant entre ses ailes. Il avait besoin de sa présence en cet instant. Lucius était sortit de la réunion avec les autres, le danger était de plus en plus menaçant, il avait si peur pour Harry.

De longues minutes ils restèrent dans cette bulle protectrice, se caressant l'un l'autre, goûtant parfois la peau, parfaitement lovés dans dans les bras amants. Harry sentit les doigts sur sa peau nue et légèrement humide. C'était toujours ainsi. Il sécrétait une sorte de suc qui attirait irrémédiablement le veela lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de lui. C'était comme de la sueur, mais plus précise, plus odorante pour Lucius. Elle avait un goût particulier selon l'état du valéon. Et le veela réagissait en conséquences.

Le brun releva la tête, et ancra son regard vert dans les yeux perles.

.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Lucius. Je voulais simplement être avec toi.

Harry sourit et ronronna.

- Nous devrions reprendre l'entraînement. Je suis presque prêt à contrôler ma forme. Et qui m'étonne, c'est que tu aies toujours besoin de moi pour te concentrer, et finalement ne plus y arriver du tout.

.

Harry releva les yeux, mutin. Il ne parvenait même pas à cacher son sourire. Déjà quatre séances qu'il parvenait à se transformer. Lucius sonda rapidement son esprit et fut très surprit. Il n'avait pas regardé les pensées de Harry depuis un moment, par respect pour son intimité mais il avait eu un doute devant son regard de démon.

.

- Tu m'a... Menti?

- Eh bien techniquement parlant, et tu sais que c'est une question qui risque de prendre un tournant quasi métaphysique si on s'attache au référentiel de...

- Harry.

- Je sais me transformer depuis une semaine, dit le brun en baissant la tête, honteux. Tu m'en veut?

- Non. Je suis juste étonné. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à me mentir. Physiquement parlant. Une fois le lien fait, cela devrait t'être presque impossible. Mais tu l'a fait pour... Pour que je te fasse l'amour?

- wi.

.

Le rire clair de Lucius résonna alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine. Il embrassa tendrement le front de son compagnon qui rougissait furieusement, mécontent d'avoir été mis à découvert.

.

- Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Demanda Lucius avec douceur. Tu es un puissant sorcier, Harry, et nos liens étaient bien trop rapides pour que cela soit autre chose.

- Quoi?

- Notre pouvoir, Harry. Tu es la luxure, tandis que je représente la chasteté.

- Toi, chaste? Pourquoi pas Snape représentation vivante de la gentillesse tant qu'on y est?

Il se reçut un claque sur le crâne, et le blond se leva, royal.

- Puisque tu ne me crois pas, ce soir tu dors seul, petit arrogant.

- Non!

.

Lucius s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna sur son valéon, assis par terre, nu, les yeux brillants, trop verts. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le blond le rejette. Il tenta de sonder son esprit pour le rassurer, mais seule la vision du néant, froid et austère lui arriva comme un boulet de canon. Harry avait démesurément peur. Il l'avait pourtant dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il fut encore plus effrayé quand un vent faible tournoya autour du survivant, soulevant doucement ses cheveux, partant de ses mains, pour se muer en une douce fumée rouge qui caressait son corps dans une danse envoûtante. Harry avait les mains entre ses cuisses, comme un appui, le torse en avant. Lucius ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir envie de lui. Lucius était son complément, la seconde partie de lui. Il _devait_ vouloir de lui.

Le veela du mettre genou à terre alors qu'un feu embrasait ses reins. Il dut tenir son sexe sous l'érection qui devenait douloureuse, incapable de parler. Chaque parcelle de son corps était devenue ultrasensible, Il s'appuya sur l'autre main, regardant avec effroi son valéon. Harry ne se contrôlait plus.

Sa magie gonflait toujours plus, le flux rouge avait encerclé les chevilles du blond, remontant jusqu'à sa colonne, le faisant transpirer et gémir sans qu'il puisse se retenir. La force de l'envie qui le prenait le fit se tordre, demandant presque la libération, et le fit immédiatement se transformer. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, et gouttait rapidement, inondant la hampe et les cuisses.

Il parvint à avancer jusqu'à son valéon, et le prit dans ses bras. Les cheveux et les yeux de Harry étaient entièrement blancs. Même la plus primaire des pensées n'arrivait pas à son esprit. Lucius le mordit violemment à la jugulaire, avant de le faire basculer en arrière.

Il prit une cuisse dans une main avant de placer son sexe contre l'entrée du brun. Il haletait, et soufflait sous la pression qui s'acharnait sur lui, la magie qui touchait directement son sexe. D'un coup de rein, il entra à moitié, se mouvant pour que son sexe épouse les formes de son Gryffondor.

Il poussa encore et encore, glissant contre la paroi de chair, voyant Harry reprendre une apparence plus habituelle au fur et à mesure en gémissant. Les mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, et Lucius l'embrassa alors qu'il se sentit venir. Il continua encore un peu, et un long jet de sperme se déversa sur le ventre du survivant, emportant avec lui les restes de son sortilège incontrôlé.

Lucius put redevenir humain, mort de peur qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à son amant, et il entendit tout contre son oreille.

.

- Je suis désolé.

.

Il se retira tout doucement, et prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras jusqu'à leur lit, où il le déposa. Il ne le veilla que quelques minutes avant que les émeraudes ne le voient à nouveau.

.

- Lucius...

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu sais. Il t'étais normalement impossible de faire ce genre de magie sans moi. Tu as une sacré puissance, Harry.

.

Le survivant se blotti dans les bras du blond, enfouissant sa tête, et se laissant aller à pleurer. Il aurait pu blesser Lucius si ce dernier n'avait pas une volonté aussi forte. Lucius caressa la tête brune et l'embrassa, rassurant.

Il faudrait demander à Severus de lui soigner les brûlures qu'il lui avait faites dans le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, il passa ses doigts le long de la colonne de Harry pour qu'il relève la tête.

.

- Montre moi ton animagus, Harry.

.

Le survivant sourit, et se concentra un peu avant de prendre sa forme. Le joli chat des sables beige se pelotonnait à présent contre le torse de Lucius. Il avait une fourrure extrêmement douce, et deux yeux verts bien trop grands pour son visage. Le Serpentard l'éloigna en souriant, avant de se redresser. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps de concentration, mais d'ici peu, cela deviendrait plus naturel.

Il se mit en lotus, ferma les yeux sous le regard curieux du chat, et un superbe renard blanc immaculé se trouva à la place du blond. Un renard arctique. Il avait le regard bleu profond, et une fourrure vraiment très épaisse qui paraissait douce. Le chat, bien plus petit marcha maladroitement jusqu'à son compagnon, encore peu habitué aux quatre pattes, et les deux animaux se retrouvaient l'un entourant l'autre de son corps et sa queue, léchant le visage du chat beige.

Cette forme les rassurait tous les deux, leur permettait de voir plus clair, libérait leurs pensées et leur ressentiment pour mieux les transmettre à l'autre. Et le bruit de Ron et Sirius entrant dans la pièce en s'embrassant avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de leur espace intime leur parvint aux oreilles. À sa manière, le chat sourit au renard. Et comme seul lui pouvait le faire, le renard mit sa tête sur le jeune félin, possessif.

.

...

.

_Flashback_

.

- Salut Black.

- Sirius? Fit Remus en se tournant lentement, sans se détacher de Severus pour autant.

- Je vais sortir, dit Sirius avec détermination. Je vais sortir et je vais revenir, et toi Remus, tu feras la morale à Snape, et tout sera comme avant, d'accord?

- Je...

- Remus je t'en prie, ma santé mentale à assez souffert. Fais ça pour moi.

- Tout va bien, Siri?

- Ron ne regarde pas!

.

Un petit cri sortit de la gorge de Ron, ce qui suffit à rameuter tout le monde. Blaise sourit goguenard, alors que Draco échangeait un regard complice avec Hermione. Théodore fut retenu par une pincement de Pansy de ne rien dire, même si cela aurait pu être drôle.

.

- Eh bien quoi? Fit Severus d'un ton acide. Prenez une photo si ça vous intéresse autant!

.

Un flash illumina la pièce.

La porte de la cabine grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant encore plus grand sur Colin qui avait eut une envie, très grosse et très pressante avant que le professeur Snape n'arrive et n'avait osé sortir. Le regard meurtrier que le maître des cachots lui suffit à se mettre à courir, appareil en main, par la haie que faisaient les autres voyeurs. Le couple s'était séparé et le regard serein de Remus suffit à renvoyer tout le monde à sa place. Sauf Sirius, et par la force des choses, Ron.

.

- Mais... Remus c'est Snape!

- Je l'ai remarqué, Sirius. Mais c'est lui. Voilà. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter, Sirius, simplement de me laisser vivre ça comme je l'entends, répondit le lycanthrope de cette voix mesurée.

- Je ne peux pas! C'est...

- Un homme? Intervient Ron. Oui. C'est un ancien mangemort. Dis toi simplement que c'est comme ça que ma mère réagira face à toi, ancien détenu. Avec toute la stupidité des mots que je t'ai empêché de sortir, Sirius. Avec tout ce que tu allait dire de blessant. Tu n'est qu'un crétin, dit le roux en retournant près des autres, le regard douloureux.

.

Pour le coup, Severus avait _faillit_ dire « dix points pour Gryffondor ». Remus eut un regard emplit de reconnaissance pour le valéon, et Sirius eut vraiment très peur. Il prit rapidement Remus dans ses bras, avant d'asséner le même traitement à Snape, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire de longues phrases, que c'était pas le moment, et qu'il devait aller voir Ron.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Remus prit le visage de Severus en coupe, embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de dire.

.

- Tu vois, ça c'est bien passé.

.

Sirius arriva en trombe près du groupe. Décidément, c'est la journée des évènements, se dit Blaise. Le veela avait besoin d'emmener son compagnon au loin, de le soustraire au monde pour l'avoir juste pour lui. Et Ron ressentait cela, et l'acceptait, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il se sentit tiré vers l'extérieur, et son ventre se vrilla. Sirius transplanait. Il sentit qu'on le transportait rapidement, les bras de son veela autour de lui. Et le murmure tout contre son cou.

« Je suis désolé, Ron. Je suis désolé... ». Et en l'embrassant, l'animagus l'emmena sur leur lit.

Ils étaient assis, le roux sur les cuisses de Sirius, en tailleur. Il n'avait plus réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Une brume l'enveloppait, ne le laissant que ressentir d'une autre manière ce que lui faisait son veela. Une légère douleur sur sa clavicule. Sirius le mordait, transformé. D'immenses ailes noires l'entourèrent, rendant la pièce presque absente de ce qu'il vivait.

Il sentait son corps devenir chaud. Pas d'une chaleur naturelle qui lui parvenait même lorsqu'il était excité, non. Il pensait réellement que du feu léchait douloureusement sa peau, là ou Sirius le touchait.

Il avait mal, mais il n'avait pas peur. Sirius était là, il le protègerait. Il vit vaguement son ventre et ses bras se couvrir de longues et fines boursouflures. Et lorsque deux lèvres atteignirent les siennes, douces et brûlantes, tendres et dangereusement dévorantes, il perdit pied. Un langue se mêla à la sienne, mais il n'avait presque plus aucune sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer lorsque Sirius se sépara de lui.

Un feu magique les entourait, contrastant avec le bleu turquoise des yeux pleins de son amant. Il léchait la peau, brûlant les chairs au passage, dirigé par la pensée de Sirius. Ron passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Il était en sueur, à cause de la chaleur et de sa propre excitation. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'ils étaient nus.

Le brun l'étreignit, grillant certainement toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Ron. Le feu le dévorait, mais il ne parvenait pas à hurler. Il savait que c'était normal. Seuls ses muscles lui signifiaient qu'il se frottait contre ce torse parfait.

Et il écarquilla les yeux sous la sensation qui arriva en trombe au creux de ses reins. Il était déjà en érection depuis longtemps. Mais là c'était tout simplement une explosion qu'il y avait eue en lui. Le sexe de Sirius était en lui, et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir. Tellement forte qu'elle surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, et tout ce qu'il ressentait alors. Seul cela comptait.

Il eut la vision d'un monde sous une tempête de vent brûlant, en flammes perpétuelles, dont les cris se couvraient par le bruit de la mort. Où l'eau n'avait plus sa place depuis longtemps. Et alors que Sirius le mordait encore fortement, dans un râle, il jouit entre eux deux.

Toute magie cessa, et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent, épuisés. Le roux se reposait sur la poitrine large et musclée de Sirius, et gardait ses yeux fermés. Ses plaies se fermaient d'elles-même, dans un bruit étrange, soulageant le Gryffondor. Chaque baiser de son veela sur son front était un baume dont il ne se lassait pas. Il sentit longtemps les doigts de Sirius contre ses côtés, ses hanches, ses fesses.

Et alors qu'il reprenait une respiration normale, les caresses se firent plus insistantes. Il leva la tête vers son veela redevenu humain. Ils avaient crée le lien avec toute la difficulté que cela représentait. Maintenant ils pouvaient avoir leur récompense. Encore et encore.

* * *

Tadam!!

Voici un mot du ministère de l'environnement... Reviewer diminuerait le nombre de gaz à effet de serre... Comment ça un fake? ça coûte rien d'essayer, non?


	12. Sweet dreams

**Note **: Toutes mes excuses pour mon retard... Demandez à Tania-Sama j'étais chez elle, et comme on a fait la fête, j'ai pas pu poster, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive sur cette fic! En tout cas merci d'avoir attendu! _**Sweet dreams**_, est une musique de Kanon wakeshima!

* * *

**Rar! **

**Zizac **: Merci pour ta review!! Là ce sera surtout un chapitre... bestial huhu contente que cela te plaise!

**Makie **: non, non ce n'est pas théorique, comme l'a expliqué Lucius, leur pouvoir est très puissant, et peut faire autant de bien que de mal... Et oui, Ron n'est pas le couillon qui se bâffre à la moindre occasion, j'ai voulu éviter ce stéréotype sur lui, parce que Ron moi je l'adore! Tu pourra certainement deviner son péché à Ron dans ce chapitre! (j'ai bien dit deviner) En tout cas merci pour ta review!! bises!

**Nounou **: Merci beaucoup!

**Tchikita **: Hello!! Merci pour cette review qui m'a bien fait rire! Non, leur pouvoir n'est pa colère/tempérance, mais je suis contente que tu m'ait pas soumis gourmandise! Merci aussi d'avoir remarqué les opposés de Luce et Harry!! Pour Pansy, je voulais lui donner un plus grand rôle, j'adore cette fille alors voilà, et pour son meunamoureux (huhu clein d'oeil **Slaavy**) tu le saura dans ce chapitre! Pou le "douloureux", elle parlait des transformations loup-garous. Elles sont chaque fois douloureuses pour Remus. Gros merci en tout cas, et voilà la suite!

**Vipchouchi **: Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments! Je suis contente que ca te plaise! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XII / Sweet dreams**

.

La troupe reprit place, nettement diminuée. Mais Pansy, plus qu'aucun autre, ne pouvait mesurer ce qui était un temps long ou court. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, et vit le regard doré de Remus par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il la couvait du regard. Depuis la nuit des temps, les vampires et les loup-garous sont liés. L'un protège l'autre au prix de sa vie, tandis que le second, à la pleine lune, dirige le premier pour le garder dans le droit chemin.

Les deux derniers tueurs d'humains étaient des inséparables, se complétant et se protégeant l'un l'autre. La seule chose véritable que les humains avaient retenus, c'est que seul un vampire pouvait se mesurer à un loup-garou et vice versa. Elle se rassit, et écouta la fin de la phrase de Théo, avant que tous ne la regardent. Elle était passablement triste, elle qui avait toujours un sourire en coin.

Le sort d'intimité posé sur chacune des tables empêchaient de percevoir les conversations des autres, tout en ayant ce brouhaha particulier aux tavernes dans les oreilles.

.

- Pansy? Quelque chose ne va pas? Blaise était très contrarié.

- Si je devait vous annoncer quelque chose qui changerait votre façon de me voir, est-ce que vous l'accepteriez? Ou préfèrerez-vous rester dans cette bulle, ce mensonge dans lequel nous sommes si bien? Tout changer au risque de détruire, ou faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu?

Le silence s'installa. Draco et Théo regardaient leur amie, terrifiés. Blaise osa, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait, dans le regard si clair de Pansy. Ce n'était pas son amour pour le Gryffondor qu'elle lui avait confié. Et c'était encore plus pesant que le statut de veela. Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy?

- Répondez à ma question. Hermione. Qu'aurait-tu choisit? Savoir Harry l'élu, le savoir ton meilleur ami, savoir qu'il devait mourir, et accepter? Ou ne pas savoir pour ne pas souffrir? Qu'est-ce qui aurait été le mieux, si tu avais pu choisir?

- Je... Tous la regardaient. Elle commençait à comprendre. Pansy n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir su. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, et j'ai au moins pu le soutenir.

- Même si tu as mit ta propre vie en danger?

- Ça en valait le coup, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je veux savoir, dit Draco, d'un air déterminé.

- Nous aussi, dit Théo. Parle, Pansy.

- Lorsque vous serez vieux, entourés de vos petits enfants, de vos enfants, que vous aurez vécu votre vie aussi profondément que vous l'aurez voulu, je serais là. Quand vos enfants réaliseront le même parcours que vous et l'achèveront, je serais encore là. J'aurais toujours cette vision détachée des choses, voir tout ce que vous voyez d'une manière presque blasée. Voir cette guerre comme une futilité, un passage bref. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une goutte dans l'océan?

- Pansy...

- Tu n'as pas a avoir pitié, Blaise, dit la jeune femme. Combien ont été fiers de tuer ceux de ma race? Comme ceux de celle de Lupin. Je suis considérée comme un déchet, un « espèce dangereuse ». Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans le manuel de l'école.

- Si tu ne nous considère pas comme une goutte dans l'océan, Pansy, dit Théo, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on te tournerait le dos.

.

La jeune fille sourit en baissant la tête. Ses yeux brillaient. Pas vraiment par ce que ses amis l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était. Elle s'y était attendue, même si elle avait eut besoin de se rassurer auprès d'Hermione, non. Parce qu'elle réalisait. Ils partiraient sans elle. Et lui aussi.

Le baiser de Théo sur sa tempe lui redonna le sourire. C'est à ce moment que Charlie passa près d'eux. Ce qui étonna Hermione, c'est qu'il passa aussi près, justement, et qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque. Mais qu'il laisse un papier sur la table sans se retourner. En sachant que tout le monde le verrait. Pansy ouvrit rapidement le mot, et son cœur battit trop vite, son estomac se serra.

« _Rejoins moi derrière la taverne_ ».

Elle remercia Hermione du regard. La jeune femme avait fait en sorte d'inviter le dragonnier en vacances au terrier à une fête, et Pansy en avait profité pour se déclarer à moitié. Depuis elle attendait.

.

- Eh bien, tu attends quoi?

- Je... C'est...

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Draco.

- Hermione viens avec moi!

- Je t'assure, tu n'a vraiment pas besoin de moi. Lance-toi.

- Pour une éternelle t'as les chocottes rapidement, je trouve, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, dit Pansy en se levant, digne. D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas!

.

Ils avaient remarqué ses mains tremblantes. Elle n'était pas totalement vampire, cela se voyait dans la façon qu'elle avait de voir les choses. Et sa nourriture aussi. Elle souffrirait encore plus. Les vampires n'avaient pas de cœur, pas d'âme, ils se foutaient de la disparitionmême de leurs proches les plus intimes, la mort était leur était une humaine enfermée dans un corps qui ne vieillirait jamais.

Elle ouvrit la petite arrière porte, et son estomac fit une triple vrille piquée. Il était adossé au mur juste à côté, nonchalant, attendant simplement. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en queue lâche, de longues mèches barrant son visage. Il avait presque le regard dur, elle attendait, c'était presque insupportable.

Elle ferma doucement la porte, et fit un pas vers lui. Alors il se releva de sa pose, plus grand qu'elle, et elle vit que lui aussi était anxieux, son regard était sombre, sa démarche lente, calculée. Il se mordit les lèvres, et elle ne vit pas le monde autour d'elle, le flou qui se formait alors qu'il se penchait sur sa bouche.

C'était doux, chaud, agréable. Elle eut l'impression de faire l'amour alors qu'il caressait sa langue de la sienne, la tenant doucement par la taille. Il prolongèrent le baiser. Les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés, les sous-entendus. Il devait savoir, il voulait la revoir, cette jolie fille brune du signe du serpent.

Il ne put l'empêcher de cacher son visage dans son cou. Après tout, le cou de l'homme n'était là que pour cacher la jolie rougeur d'une femme amoureuse, n'est-ce pas?

.

- Il... Il fait un peu froid.

- On pourrait rentrer alors.

- Tu es encore toute rouge.

- Je... désolée.

.

Il l'embrassa rapidement. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Il allaient y aller quand un transplanage près d'eux les fit se retourner. Une baguette pointa vers eux. Pansy n'eut que le temps de se mettre face à Charlie. Le sort toucha son dos. Ailé. De surprise, l'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Et le roux écarquilla les yeux. Face à lui, une fille aux traits plus fins, au visage de lait et aux yeux de nuit. Elle était sublime avec ses cheveux qui trainaient presque à terre. Deux ailes noires, comme de la toile cirée avaient déchiré ses vêtements. Elle tenait avec peine un bout de robe sur sa poitrine, gênée. Elle regarda son nouveau, et peut être ex petit ami qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe, et l'embrassa encore, alors qu'elle reprenait forme humaine. Aucun sort ne l'atteignait si elle se transformait, et elle avait prit le risque que Charlie la rejette pour le protéger. Presque collée à lui elle chuchota.

.

- Ça... ça ne te gêne pas?

- Tu ressemble à un petit dragon, fit il en l'embrassant.

.

Elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire. Il l'aida à recoudre ses vêtements magiquement. Il était évident qu'ils devaient prévenir Dumbledore, mais le mangemort ne reviendrait pas aussi vite. Les rues étaient trop pleines de sorciers plutôt expérimentés.

Charlie passa tout de même près des autres, emprisonnant la main de sa promise dans la sienne, et toucha la table où le groupe les attendait, Remus et Severus compris.

.

- Une attaque.

Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent, et suivirent le roux et sa belle vers le château. Remus se colla pratiquement à Pansy qui en profita pour lui faire un rapport.

- Dolohov. Il était seul, il ne savait pas pour moi.

- Il t'a touchée?

- Non, justement parce que...

- Tu as bien fait, lui dit Charlie qui avait écouté.

.

Ils en eurent pour une bonne demi-heure pour revenir à l'intérieur du château, et ils allèrent tous directement chez Albus qui semblait les attendre. Il avait même fait convoquer Lucius et Sirius, dont les valéons ne voulaient pas décoller (d'ailleurs il avait certainement dérangé Sirius et Ron dans leur troisième round). Au final ils étaient au complet.

.

- Albus je ne pense pas que parler de ça, en présence de...

- Ne vous en faites pas Lucius, dit le directeur. Je pense que peu de choses qui se diront les surprendront, n'est-ce pas, Miss Parkinson?

- Il se pourrait que j'aie laissé filtré quelque chose sans le vouloir, dit-elle avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

- Pansy!

- Ne lui en veut pas Draco, c'est nous qui leur avons demandé, le rassura Hermione.

- Votre rapport? Demanda Severus.

- C'était Dolohov, dit Pansy. Je l'ai bien reconnu il ne portait pas de masque.

- Il a jeté un sort de putréfaction.

- Pétrification tu veux dire, coupa Ron.

- Non, petit frère. Putréfaction. Un sort à la limite de l'impardonnable, mais encore légal.

- Je ne vois aucune solution directe, dit Albus. Vous devrez rester à Poudlard, tandis que vous, Charlie je souhaiterais vous garder dans nos rangs, pour la protection de nos élèves. Les professeurs sont certes expérimentés, mais nous manquons de baguettes. Je vais aussi poser cette requête auprès de certains anciens étudiants.

- J'irais demander aux jumeaux, dit Charlie.

- Quatre Weasley à Poudlard, quelle chance, murmura Snape.

- Ça fait cinq si tu compte aussi Ginny, lui chuchota Remus à l'oreille, amusé.

- Vous pensez qu'ils oseront venir directement dans Poudlard alors que même Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait pas osé pendant longtemps?

- Malheureusement, il semblerait que oui, dit Lucius. Le Lord était très puissant, seul, mais eux, combinent la leur, ils sont d'autant plus forts.

- Qui eux? Demanda Harry. Qui a réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban?

- Bellatrix...

- La vieille peau...

- Sirius! Le reprit Ron. Un peu de respect pour les vieilles peaux... termina-t-il en souriant.

- Je disais donc Bellatrix, fit Lucius avec un regard en coin pour les deux amoureux, son mari, Rodolphus, Dolohov, Greyback, et MacNair. Mais avec eux la garde secrète du Lord, une garde qui n'était même pas à la bataille finale, d'une bonne trentaine de mangemorts, à côtés desquels même MacNair est un gosse en couches-culottes.

- Et ils veulent quoi exactement? Demanda Charlie.

- Le pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir. Et pour Bellatrix, qui dirige apparemment, la tête de Harry, sans oublier celle de Black.

.

Le silence se fit, et chacun retourna sans un mot chez soi. La journée était déjà assez éprouvante. Seul Charlie resta, après un regard tendre pour Pansy, que Blaise soutint légèrement pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

.

...

.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le faisait. Il ne comprenait pas. Ron le tenait en joue de sa baguette, les yeux cernés de rouge, le regard fou, et la main tremblante. Il semblait n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête.

.

- Ron laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie... Lucius...

- Tu n'appartiens plus à Lucius, dit le Roux d'une voix rauque, énervée.

.

Le brun sentait son veela de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Partir de cette pièce au plus vite, rejoindre les bras réconfortants de son amant, et ne plus les quitter. Ron lui faisait peur. Juste après il entendit sa voix, grave, chaude, inhumainement basse qui l'appelait. Au loin, celles de Draco et d'Hermione qui tentaient de le rassurer, lui, tout en essayant vainement de raisonner Lucius.

Lucius, pensa-t-il encore... Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent. Son veela l'entendait, le sentait.

Harry sentit le trouble émanant de Ron, et une autre voix profonde, dont la colère transparaissait dans les mots. Oh non, pensa Harry. Sirius...

.

_Flashback_.

.

- Où est-ce qu'on en était? Ron lécha la gorge offerte de Sirius.

- Ron... J'ai envie aussi mais...

- Je sais, dit le roux en baissant les yeux. Tu es inquiet.

Il se rassit sur le bord du lit, entourant son veela des bras, lui communiquant son espoir et sa force.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Tu te souviens des pouvoirs spéciaux des veelas dont je t'ai parlé? Demanda le brun.

- Oui et...

- Et tu devra faire comme Harry. Une transformation animagus. Tout comme moi.

- Mais on va y mettre des semaines!!

- Non, reprit Sirius. J'en avais parlé avant avec Snape, lors d'une réunion, et on peut avoir des potions pour accélérer le processus. Harry n'y avait pas droit à cause de sa puissance, juste des potions calmantes. Mais je pense que vue la situation, on peut faire une exception.

- Et Hermione?

- Elle et Draco sont des sorciers. Pas liés, mais de sacrés sorciers tout de même. Concentre-toi sur ce sur quoi tu as une emprise, Ron. Bois-ça.

- C'est ce truc qui puait sur toi tout l'après-midi? J'ai cru que tu étais malade ou je sais pas quoi!

- Désolé. J'ai la mienne aussi.

.

Ron prit la fiole verdâtre, qui semblait être remplie d'un fond de marais où des rats y étaient venus mourir en masse. Il but et entendit une seconde après la voix frissonnante de dégoût de Sirius lui dire.

.

- Au fait, ça va être douloureux...

.

Ce fut tout avant que le Gryffondor se torde de douleur, sentant ses membres se modifier, se distendre, ou s'écraser dans un bruit étrange, la sensation était même plus éprouvante qu'avec le polynectar. Son cri dura longtemps, trop longtemps selon lui, et il ne pouvait le retenir.

Et puis ce fut la surprise quand le son de sa voix devint un couinement, et que sa vue s'élargit considérablement. Il tomba misérablement sur le drap, et sentit une présence monstrueuse à côté de lui. Il avait mal, ne pouvait pas bouger et ce truc allait certainement le bouffer! De toutes façons tout était bien trop effrayant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ombre qui bougeait en même temps que lui? Il était persécuté, il en était certain!

Une patte se posa devant lui, le faisant crier, et il voulu s'enfuir, mais une autre était sur... une sorte de queue touffue qu'il avait à l'arrière train. Et puis ce fut le calme. La grosse présence lui communiquait ses pensées. Sirius. Sirius lui disait que tout allait bien.

Alors le petit écureuil se détendit, et la patte le libéra. Il grimpa naturellement sur l'épaule du panda, et se lova tout contre son cou énorme, la tête enfouie dans la fourrure épaisse de sa queue. L'animal bascula en avant, faisant remonter le lit d'une dizaine de centimètres pour le coup, et s'assit devant le miroir de la chambre, apparemment content de lui.

Ce que Sirius ne lui avait pas dit, ayant certainement oublié, c'était que la potion faisait effet plusieurs heures pour que la magie prenne le temps d'apprivoiser l'animal, de lier le sorcier à son animagus, et de faire en sorte que cela soit naturel pour la suite. Et que tout cela était bien évidement criblé de conséquences. Penser, manger et agir comme le présent animal durant cette période, entre autres.

.

_Fin du flashback_

.

Harry se dirigea doucement vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota à son oreille.

.

- Je t'en prie, Ron laisse moi partir. Il a besoin de moi. Sirius est là pour toi. Je t'en prie.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il faut que tu reste ici. Il le faut, Harry.

.

Un coup plus violent ouvrit la porte, et Lucius, entièrement transformé, ne portant qu'une longue cape ouverte et un pantalon. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette. Ses seules mains pouvaient tuer Ron. Le roux tourna les yeux, terrorisé alors que Harry le protégeait de son veela.

.

- Oh, non...

.

_Flashback_.

.

Le panda s'était endormit, et l'écureuil avait faim. Mais pas de nourriture. Il avait faim d'objets. Plein d'objets brillaient çà et là, et personne n'en prenait soin. Personne n'en était digne, il devait les entreposer pour bien s'en occuper. Il y avait tellement de choses. Et puis son petit cœur s'affola. Le château était si grand! Le petit animal sortit par la porte ouverte. Il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui.

.

_Fin du flashback_

.

Lucius feulait devant le corps de Ron. Tant que Harry le protègerait, il ne pourrait rien faire, pas au risque de blesser son compagnon. Sirius déboula juste après, et Draco emmena plus loin Hermione, lui aussi mort de peur à l'idée que son père fasse une énorme bêtise.

Le veela brun aux yeux bleus se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Il était au moins aussi impressionnant que Lucius, ses ailes noires contrastant avec celles bleues et blanches du blond. Leurs cheveux se soulevaient légèrement malgré l'absence de vent. Leur magie crépitait alors qu'ils se jugeaient du regard. L'affrontement serait terrible. Ron laissa échapper une larme.

Ses pensées refusaient de se remettre en place, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était bien. Mais Harry le rassurait, il le sentait. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter... Si seulement il n'avait pas été si stupide.

.

_Flashback_.

.

Plusieurs objets avaient disparus cette journée. Remus était contrarié, sa belle plume avait disparu, tandis que plusieurs baguettes manquaient à l'appel. Des bougeoirs, des blasons et des broches, sans oublier des couverts. Ron avait tout entassé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme regardait cela d'un œil curieux, ravie que quelque chose se passe enfin là où elle était enfermée.

L'animal n'arrêtait pas les allers-retours, infatigable, et surtout d'une rapidité déconcertante. Il triait, et plaçait minutieusement les objets les uns sur les autres, semblant respecter un ordre précis, bien que pour un humain, cela ressemble à un véritable foutoir. Et dans son esprit tortueux, le jeune rongeur réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Tout ça était pour Sirius, Sirius qui s'occupait si bien de lui. Il fallait qu'il comble Sirius de biens, qu'il fasse honneur à sa grandeur. Que désirait son veela? Qu'aimait-il? Et il se souvient. Sirius adorait Harry. Forcément. Si Sirius aimait Harry, Ron allait le lui donner. Et pas plus tard que maintenant.

.

_Fin du Flashback. _

.

- Harry éloigne-toi de lui.

- Non, Lucius. Tu vas lui faire du mal.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas, dit la voix inhumaine de Sirius. Il va falloir me passer sur le corps avant.

- Ron, chuchota Harry à son ami, trop bas pour que quiconque entende. Ron, dis moi si tu est vraiment toi-même.

- Harry, j'ai peur.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais il va falloir faire vite si on ne veut pas qu'il s'entretuent. D'accord?

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je suis tellement désolé, Harry...

- Ce n'est rien Ron. Diriges-toi vers Sirius. Nous seuls pouvons les approcher sans risques. Le reste viendra tout seul, j'en ai la certitude. À trois, c'est partit, d'accord?

- D'accord.

.

_Flashback_.

.

Le Gryffondor vit cette curieuse petite bestiole sur son genou. Il ne semblait pas agressif, et il n'était pas blanc aux yeux jaunes, mais noir avec un ventre tout blanc.

Ce n'était donc pas un Leurre, ces choses qui vous dévorent en groupe dans des endroits sombres dans lesquels ils vous auraient emmenés. Et le rongeur tourna sur lui même avant d'émettre un tout petit cri sur le seuil de la porte. Il semblait attendre.

Harry avisa la pièce attenante. Lucius devait s'entretenir avec Severus, il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Et puis il se passait tellement de trucs bizarres dans ce château... Il se leva, amusé, et suivit l'animal. Il marcha, alors que la nuit se montrait. Le repas du soir allait bientôt être donné songea-t-il.

Il entra dans les toilettes et constata avec amusement les objets entassés.

.

- C'était donc toi, le voleur? Demanda Harry avec douceur en se tournant vers l'animal.

- Bonjour Harry, minauda une voix.

- Bonjour, Mimi. C'est lui qui a fait tout ça?

- Oui, depuis le début de la journée, il n' pas arrêté.

Harry se tourna vers le fantôme, tournant le dos à l'écureuil.

- Et tu n'a rien dit à Dumbledore? Il s'était inquiété. Comment a-t-il pu cacher ça aux yeux du directeur?

- Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, Harry, fit la morte. Pas votre messager personnel. De toutes façons tout le monde se fiche de Mimi!! Mimi n'a qu'a rester seule dans son coin, personne ne le remarquera HAAAaaaaaaaah!

.

Elle plongea dans les toilettes en éclaboussant le sol. Harry s'éloigna, mais ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur. Il allait partir lorsque la porte se bloqua d'un sort.

Il se retourna, et vit Ron face à lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, son teint était très pâle, et son corps était courbé, comme s'il se mesurait à un animal.

.

- Ron?

- J'ai dû mettre un sort pour que personne ne localise cet endroit. Tu appartient à Sirius, maintenant! Il t'aime bien alors je t'ai prit pour que tu lui appartienne!

- Ron, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Le survivant espérait au fond de lui que ça ne soit qu'une farce. Mais ses sens s'affolaient dangereusement.

- Tu es à lui, reprit le roux en détachant chaque syllabe.

.

Et Harry appela mentalement Lucius de toutes ses forces, tandis que Ron approchait. Il avait le regard fou, comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment qui et où il était.

.

- Ron laisse-moi repartir, je t'en prie, Lucius...

- Tu n'appartient plus à Lucius, dit le roux.

.

Les coups sur la porte résonnèrent. Le veela avait retrouvé Harry, affolé, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, Draco et Hermione avaient été avertis en voyant passer le veela devant eux. Et Sirius cherchait Ron.

.

_Fin du Flashback._

.

_Un_. Ron avait reprit un teint normal, et la détermination faisait place. _Deux_. Il avait fait une bêtise, il allait réparer. _Trois_. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Alors que Harry se jetait dans les bras de Lucius, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit à son ami, Ron avançait et entourait le corps de Sirius de ses bras.

Il entendit Harry qui chuchotait assez fort dans le cou du blond « Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là Lucius. Je vais bien. », et il continuait, répétant les mots rassurants. Lui, avait simplement tendu le cou, et serrait les dents sous la douleur. Sirius le mordait férocement, faisant passer sa colère sur son valéon pour le punir à sa manière. Le punir? Se demanda le roux.

Il sentit l'érection de Sirius se presser contre son bassin et ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Vu la forme qu'avait Sirius, de toutes façons il était physiquement obligé d'être excité. **(1)**Il tendit plus largement sa gorge Il passa ses mains sur le torse de Sirius.

Les deux veelas grondaient et se défiaient toujours du regard. Mais les valéons étaient là, et leurs corps hurlaient, suppliaient pour avoir de l'attention. Une main agrippa ses fesses, l'obligeant à se cambrer, se plier sous la volonté de Sirius. Il était à lui, tout le corps du veela le revendiquait. Il gémit, rendant les sens de l'animagus encore plus affolés, et une main se mit dans son dos, le griffant légèrement.

Ron eut juste le temps d'entendre les mêmes sons érotiques sortir de la bouche de Harry. Il savait que ce qu'il sécrétait affectait le brun, tout comme il le bouleversait. C'était Harry, son meilleur ami, mais là, c'était surtout une bombe quémandant du sexe sans retenue, une autre personne. La boucle l'excita, et enflamma les reins du survivant, augmentant toujours plus la chaleur de la pièce.

L'air était épais, et Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner, transformant le son divinement excitant et bas de sa gorge en complainte de désir. Le roux caressa tendrement la joue de son veela, et lui fit lâcher prise sur son cou meurtri. D'un regard embrumé, il lui demanda pardon, sans un mot, et Sirius comprit. Il embrassa Ron sans aucune douceur. Son compagnon devait comprendre. Le brun jeta un dernier regard à Lucius, d'un air entendu avant de quitter la pièce en prenant Ron dans ses bras. Ron épuisé, terrifié, qui tentait avec difficultés de retenir ses larmes.

Lucius léchait la gorge de son valéon, mordant parfois, comme une bête goûte sa proie avant de s'en repaître. La sueur de Ron avait attisé ses sens, peut être au moins autant que celle de Harry. Il était clair que le valéon n'avait pas tous ses moyens, et produisait ses hormones en quantité hallucinante. C'est certainement ce qui avait alerté Sirius. Le blond plaqua le corps du brun contre un mur, grondant doucement.

Il frotta son bassin, léchant de la largeur de la langue la mâchoire et la gorge de son amant. Une main vint sur son pantalon, le faisant gémir, et Harry baissa la braguette avant d'empoigner l'érection trop visible, déjà trempée. Il en avait envie aussi, mais ce n'était pas que de l'amour. Il devait évacuer sa peur, son stress, sa violence. Le brun se baissa rapidement, laissant Lucius s'appuyer au mur, et lapa la verge gonflée, la prenant en bouche rapidement.

Si des élèves passaient, c'en était fini d'eux. Tant pis. Il aspira légèrement, augmenta le rythme. Il sentait la peau fine sous sa langue passer toujours plus vite sur le gland, les gouttes salées se déversant au fond de sa gorge. Et dans un cri, le Serpentard jouit, se retirant juste à temps pour que sa semence couvre le visage et la chemise de Harry. Il était à lui. Il ne pouvait sentir que lui.

Il le releva assez durement, et le retourna contre le mur. Le Gryffondor se laissa prudemment faire, anticipant, et une main vint dans son pantalon, le masturbant rapidement, alors que les crocs de Lucius le transperçaient encore. Il n'eut pas besoin de grand chose. L'atmosphère était trop épaisse, son envie se mêlait à sa peur, et Lucius l'avait enivré de son venin. Il jouit dans un râle, se déversant sur le mur des toilettes.

Le survivant se sentit soulevé, rhabillé. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de tomber, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Lucius, apparemment humain l'emmenait dans leurs appartements. Et Harry pria pour que l'explication de Ron soit excellente, sinon il allait encore payer pour avoir protégé son « agresseur », il le sentait.

* * *

.

_il était physiquement obligé d'être excité..._** (1)** : **Mitsy'Line** : c'est à ce moment qu'ils devaient s'arrêter pour jouer du banjo... Pour ceux qui comprendraient pas je me suis fait un trip à la Scrubs (série TV à connaître absolument) je savais pas quoi mettre et jme suis demandée s'ils pouvaient tous s'arrêter pour jouer du banjo... ok je sors.

.

* * *

Et voilà!! J'espère que vous avez aimé et compris, d'après ma bêta lectrice, le chapitre était très clair donc si y'a des soucis dites le moi, je vous expliquerais!! Merci pour vos review!!


	13. Breaking the habit

**Note : **

**ATTENTION! **

**Présence d'une scène violente, prévenue en début et en fin par "XX" pour les âmes sensibles. **

* * *

**RAR **:

**Makie **: Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu brûle pour le péché de Ron! N'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi la vertu qui agit ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review! bises!

**Nounou **: Merci pour ta review!

**Obscura **: Merci! Et j'espère que la suite t'a aussi plu!! Et oui, j'aime les histoires compliquées! bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XIII / Breaking the habit**

.

Ron avait fait profil bas toute une semaine. Même Charlie et Fred étaient venus lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute (l'histoire ayant fait le tour du cercle de plus en plus grand des personnes au courant), mais rien à faire il se sentait irrémédiablement coupable. Même Lucius l'avait rassuré, lui disant que personne ne pouvait vraiment contrôler ce genre de transformations.

Seul Sirius parvenait à le détendre en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'avait puni, le laissant avide de sexe, et dormir seul, sous le coup de la colère. Avant de le prendre dans son lit vers minuit et demie, n'en pouvant plus de sentir son valéon loin de lui. Il s'étaient longuement câlinés, Sirius demandant pardon d'avoir fait injustement du mal à Ron et le roux... s'excusant presque d'exister.

Il y avait eut beaucoup de changements. Hermione et Draco étaient devenus très épanouis. Contrairement aux autres veelas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de réel contact physique, le monde onirique et intellectuel leur suffisait à rester sereins. Rien n'avait été trouvé, et d'un accord commun, les deux avaient décidé de cesser les recherches et de s'en remettre à leur magie et au temps. En fait, même Pansy l'avait remarqué. Ils se suffisaient de la nourriture de l'esprit, tels des bouddhas.

Ils n'en étaient pas des sains pour autant, mais le sexe viendrait en son temps, comme toute chose. Ils étaient un peu plus enfermés sur eux-même, à cause des nouveaux mangemorts, qui cherchaient avant tout à se venger de Lucius, Sirius, Severus et Harry. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait laissé tout loisir aux frères et à la sœur de Ron de les visiter, ainsi qu'aux trois Serpentard et Dean, Neville, et Seamus.

Fred et Georges arrivaient souvent avec des bonbons douteux en cherchant une victime parmi les rangs, et Charlie ou Ginny suivaient juste après, empêchant de justesse Draco ou Harry de manger cette chocogrenouille qui cachait un « Morvamort »**(1)** ou autre joyeuseté.

.

...

.

- SORCIÈRE!! Hurla Hermione en levant les bras en l'air.

- SOR... C'EFFST PFFAS DU JEU!! Dit Ron en tapant la carte à terre du doigt, la bouche pleine de chips arrosant l'auditoire de miettes.

- Elle l'a dit juste avant toi, dit Fred, Hilare. L'équipe rouge gagne trois points...

- Ce qui fait dix-huit pour les rouges à trois pour l'équipe noire.

.

Draco rongeait son frein. Son père avait séparé les équipes, pour que les valéons se battaient contre leurs veelas. Et son camp s'était fait battre à plate couture. Hermione était avec Sirius et Harry, alors qu'il était avec Ron et Lucius.

L'auditoire était en petit comité, ce soir, avec seulement les jumeaux, Pansy et Charlie. La jeune Serpentard était d'ailleurs partie quelques minutes prévenir Blaise que son cher et tendre ne lui avait pas posé de lapin mais qu'il s'amusait dans la tour des veelas.

Hermione, Sirius et Harry firent la danse de la victoire version indien égyptien robot, et Ron bouda jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui embrasse le front, quelques secondes plus tard. Après un bon gros rire général auquel Lucius ne participa pas (il avait sa dignité tout de même), Hermione partit de la salle, prévenant Draco. Pansy devait traîner sur la route, et la prochaine partie allait commencer.

.

...

.

Son pas résonnait sur le sol de pierre, et elle aimait à respirer cet air glacial si particulier.

Elle allait arriver près du dortoir de Serpentard lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

.

- Crabbe? Mac Millan? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Mais rien, Hermione, rien que ton joli minois...

.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, sa baguette était brisée, ses mains et ses pieds liés, et elle fut projetée au sol, la tête bloquée vers le ciel. Quand ses yeux cherchaient ses ravisseurs pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, elle ne put qu'entendre les rires gras des deux hommes, et le son de quelque chose de très dur contre son crâne.

.

- Hermione...

.

Elle réussit à ouvrir un œil, sans que cela soit trop douloureux. Sa paupière avait enflé, elle voyait trouble. Mais elle reconnu Sirius. De sa bouche sèche, tuméfiée et gercée, elle parvint à articuler faiblement.

.

- Piège...

.

Le veela eut juste le temps de se retourner, et de lancer une protection contre le sort qui allait le toucher. Harry, Lucius et Ron faisaient de même, et les sorts fusèrent dans la pièce. Harry fut touché à la hanche, et un bleu apparut très rapidement. Il réussit cependant à faire tomber son adversaire dont il ne devinait pas les traits, tandis que Severus et Remus entraient sans hésiter dans le couloir sombre pour tenter de poursuivre leurs assaillants. Mais aussi vite qu'ils avaient essayé de les toucher, ils avaient disparus.

Ils partirent aider Draco, qui les avait guidés jusqu'à sa valéone, à détacher délicatement la jeune femme. Lui-même ne voyait rien à cause de ses larmes, et il tremblait. La peur et la douleur de sa compagne arrivaient jusqu'à lui, et c'était grâce à elles qu'il avait sans hésité parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à cette salle sordide.

XX

La corde avait rongé le poignet, et il fallut beaucoup de patience pour que le chanvre se décolle de la chair à vif. À de nombreux endroits, le tissu détrempé était entré dans les blessures ouvertes et un flot de sang brillait sur le sol. Si de nombreux coups de fouets étaient présents, et n'avaient sans doute été mis qu'une seconde en contact avec la peau blanche, son ventre avait été _découpé _à plusieurs endroits, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, laissant voir les organes touchés qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Elle avait résisté à la torture, mais les lacérations l'avaient entrainé dans un quasi coma. De nombreux instruments sales et ensanglantés, trainaient sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un miracle si elle était encore en vie. Seule la force vitale que Draco lui procurait permettait cela. Sans savoir comment, il la maintenait en vie grâce à sa propre énergie. Lucius et Sirius, plus grands, la descendirent de la croix de Saint André, et la posèrent doucement au sol alors que Severus se penchait sur elle pour refermer les plaies béantes.

XX

Draco avait sa tête sur ses genoux, et se foutant que les autres étaient là, avait déchiré sa chemise de ses ailes pour soulager Hermione. Il avait une confiance absolue en Snape, c'est ce qui expliquait qu'il le laissa approcher, se dit le maître des potions.

Pomona arriva juste à ce moment, et aidée des elfes, Hermione fut mise hors de danger. Dès ce moment, Draco repoussa tout le monde de sa magie, et entoura le corps de ses bras, son esprit hurlant de douleur et de rage.

.

...

.

- Alors?

- Les plaies se sont bien refermées, elle est toujours pâle, mais Severus donne des potions de force à Draco, alors ça va. Le lien s'est formé trop rapidement, Il n'y a que Severus qui peut approcher, et encore, c'est grâce à sa bulle protectrice. La magie est palpable autour d'eux.

- Le lien?

- Oui, Charlie, dit Lucius. Je le ressent. Ils se sont liés d'un seul coup. Alors qu'est-ce qui était en cause?

- Leur magie, dit Pomona. Hermione n'était pas considérée par sa magie comme étant adulte, et prévenait comme elle pouvait de ne pas s'approcher de Draco. Mais comme votre fils avait déjà établit un lien, Hermione à concentré énormément de magie pure, qui la détruisait, elle, et qui aurait finit par détruire Draco.

- Si elle n'était pas adulte pourquoi...

- Draco a créé un lien car elle avait dix-huit ans. Mais elle, ne le pouvait pas. Car elle n'était pas femme, dit-elle prudemment. Nous ne savions pas que cela entrait en compte, mais tout est si limpide à présent. Si seulement nous avions su plus tôt... **(2)**

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir, Dit Severus en sortant de la pièce où le couple se ressourçait. Hermione a émit le souhait de mettre ce qu'elle a vu dans une pensine et de faire effacer ce souvenir, du moins de le brider. Pour elle cela n'aura été qu'un long moment d'inconscience ou elle aura reçu quelques coups, qui auront déclenché... le lien, dit-il en détournant ses yeux.

- Ça vaut mieux dit Lucius.

.

Le Blond était à côté de Sirius et les deux protégeaient leurs compagnons transformés en animagi. Ils avaient eu bien trop peur, et cette forme leur permettait de se calmer rapidement. En leur fort intérieur, tous n'avaient plus qu'une envie. Retrouver ces barbares et les exterminer bien proprement.

Les amis du trio d'or s'était rassemblé au grand complet, Neville, Dean et Seamus maintenant au courant de toute l'histoire. Ils ne pouvaient plus marcher seuls, ils ne pouvaient plus quitter leur dortoir. Alors eux, seraient les gardiens du temple veela, les protégeant de leur mieux, comme Dumbledore l'avait souhaité.

.

- Et on ne laissera personne passer!

- Oua... Euh... Depuis quand t'es là, Luna?

- Je sais plus, dit la jeune fille aux yeux rêveurs.

.

...

.

- Salut les amis.

.

Hermione avançait, soutenue par Draco. Elle avait de longues cicatrices plus claires que sa peau, mais elle était tout à fait hors de danger. Tout le groupe les attendait, et le veela semblait beaucoup plus fort de corps et d'esprit. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent doucement, et le Serpentard les laissa l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de la faire asseoir dans le cercle.

Elle se cala automatiquement entre les cuisses de son veela en soupirant de bien-être.

Tous les attendaient dans le salon commun aux couples, et chacun avait sa moitié avec lui, même si Théo avait tout d'un coup trop chaud en voyant les deux jumeaux, Charlie et Ron qui lui jetaient des regards en coin. Depuis l'attaque, Lee avait rejoint le groupe. Il était un bon baguettiste, reconnu surtout depuis sa victoire en championnat de combat sorcier.

Quant à Luna, que personne n'avait invitée mais qui était tout de même la bienvenue, elle somnolait doucement sur le torse de Dean, quand ce n'étaient pas ceux de Seamus, Neville ou tout autre être possédant des bras.

.

- Tu nous as manqué, dit Pansy avec un sourire.

.

Hermione fit « merci » avec ses lèvres, en souriant. Et puis Fred lança la conversation sur les avancées de Harry et Ron.

.

- La générosité? Oui, je crois que ça définit bien Ron, dit-elle en souriant. Alors c'est pour ça que ta forme animagus est un écureuil?

- Oui, dit le roux en baissant la tête, se rappelant ce que cela avait engendre.

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, en fait il faudrait que... commença Draco un peu rouge.

- Que vous fassiez connaissance, le sauva Charlie.

- Et pour les examens, s'inquiéta Draco, comment on fait?

- Dumbledore à décrété qu'on arrêtait tout pour le moment, pour qu'on récupère tous un peu et qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Vous en savez tous assez et le principal sera surtout de travailler les pouvoirs communs aux veelas et à leurs compagnons, lui répondit Sirius. D'un autre côté ceux qui se sont portés volontaires pour la garde suivront un entraînement avec Remus. Non, les gars inutile d'insister, vous vous irez en cours, dit-il en regardant Dean, Seamus et Neville.

.

Dobby apparut dans un « pop », une chaussette sur la tête en guise de bonnet, et laissa des plateau rempli de ces cochonneries si agréables à déguster avant de repartir en faisant une courbette. Lucius regarda son fils. Il tenait enfin sa compagne dans ses bras. L'avenir s'éclairait quelque peu.

.

...

.

- Severus?

- Entre, Remus.

- Toujours au dessus d'un chaudron? Demanda le lycanthrope en s'avançant dans la salle de classe.

- Pas vraiment, je vérifiait juste la propriété de la racine de cumin quand elle entre en contact avec...

.

Les lèvres de Lupin arrêtèrent sa phrase. Il était beau, doux et charmeur une fois qu'on l'avait apprivoisé, mais vraiment trop bavard. Il sentit les mains du potioniste autour de sa taille, et se sépara doucement de la bouche du Serpentard.

.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Severus.

- On est déjà le 9?

- Eh bien il est minuit et une minute, donc oui, on est bien le neuf janvier.

Remus prit une petite carte dans sa poche et lui présenta. C'était la photo que Colin avait prise dans les toilettes, alors que Severus l'enlaçait. Il l'avait négociée à prix d'or. Au dos, un mot écrit avec soin. Severus sourit tendrement, et posa le cadeau sur la table.

- D'accord.

- Vrai?

- Oui, je t'ai dit d'accord, c'est pas pour rien...

- Super!

- Remus...

- Quoi?

- On dit pas « super » quand quelqu'un répond oui à une demande d'union...

- Je dis quoi alors?

- Rien, par contre tu me suis dans la chambre. Remus l'arrêta par le bras.

- Tu es... sûr?

- C'est toi Remus. Et personne d'autre. Alors oui, je suis sûr.

.

Lupin sourit, et suivit Snape qui le tenait par la main. Cela faisait quelques semaines tout au plus qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais il l'avait sentit, Severus était sa moitié, son âme sœur. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et il avait dit oui. D'ailleurs, il allait le faire là, et il savait pas du tout comment ça se passait, et puis Severus semblait plein de confiance, il était beau alors que lui il était couvert de cicatrices et...

.

- Remus. Tais-toi. Tu es magnifique. Et je suis au moins aussi anxieux que toi.

- J'ai...

- Non. Je suis juste un bon légilimens. Termina-t-il en embrassant son futur amant.

- Excuse-moi.

- Non. Au moins on apprendra tous les deux.

.

Il était légèrement plus grand que Remus, et face à lui, le regard à la fois doux et rempli d'envie, il détacha leurs capes, les laissant tomber à terre. Lupin se laissa faire alors que Severus lui retirait son pull rongé aux mites et la chemise assortie, l'invitant à retirer comme lui ses chaussures et ses chaussettes du bout des pieds. Il fit de même sur lui, voyant que le Gryffondor avait oublié son courage au vestiaire.

Torses nus, ils purent s'observer, se toucher. Leurs corps étaient jeunes, mais formés, aguerris, révélant une cicatrice de temps en temps. Une estafilade partait de l'aine du potioniste, elle descendait sur les abdominaux, et se perdait plus loin dans la visière du pantalon. Severus, amusé du regard enfantin de Remus, défit la boucle de sa ceinture, et baissa pantalon et caleçon, infligeant le même traitement à Lupin.

Nus, l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'étreignirent, et Remus soupira quand il sentit les doigts fins lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses. Le Gryffondor plongea sa tête dans le cou de Severus, et lapa, suça, grignota la peau tendre. Et redoubla d'attention de ses doigts sur le torse blanc quand il sentit l'érection naissante de Severus contre son bassin. Le soupir d'extase de son Serpentard quand il lui caressa les tétons le transporta.

Leurs deux sexes se touchaient, se caressaient par à coups, les électrisant.

.

- Severus... Je crois que je tiens plus debout.

.

Le rire fin du brun résonna dans son oreille. Il se sentit brièvement embrasser alors que tout naturellement, Snape l'emmenait sur le lit. Il l'allongea, tout à fait excité à présent, et lui écarta largement les cuisses, attendrit par la rougeur sur les joues de Lupin. Il se pencha l'embrassa encore, avant de lui murmurer ces trois mots aussitôt répétés par son amant.

Severus prit la verge gonflée de Remus, et le masturba lentement, amoureusement, assis entre les cuisses du Gryffondor. Il lécha trois doigts de sa main libre. Il savait qu'il devait écarter l'anneau de chair avant d'y venir lui-même pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il mit d'abord un doigt, et l'interdit, le tabou l'excita au moins autant que Remus qui gémit, d'être ainsi exposé et de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il haleta pour en avoir un deuxième et son vœux fut exaucé. Plus que la sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas, le geste, les yeux brillants de Severus, le bruit le mettaient presque en transe. **(3)**

Il se sentit plein, écartelé, et trop excité tout à la fois lorsque le Serpentard entra en lui, soulevant ses hanches pour le placer sur ses cuisses. C'était... Tout simplement trop. Et alors que le brun commençait les va-et-viens, il criait sans retenue, la bouche ouverte, haletant et gémissant tout à la fois, s'accrochant aux draps, le corps couvert de sueur.

Un seul regard vers Severus qui tentait de le masturber en le pénétrant, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler son plaisir suffisant à le faire durcir toujours plus si c'était possible. Et puis il sentit que ça venait. Chaque poussée de son amant en lui l'amenait toujours plus près de sa libération, il le sentait. Il devait l'atteindre. Severus ne se retint plus, et le pilonna aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Remus se cambrait, aspirant l'air tentant de faire venir le brun toujours plus vite, et après le râle que laissa échapper Severus, il jouit en un long jet sur son ventre. Au bout de quelques secondes à reprendre leur souffle, Snape se retira lentement, arrachant un léger cri de surprise à son amant, et se coucha se le côté, entourant Lupin par la taille. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, enlacés, front contre front.

.

...

.

Ils dormaient tous, et pour la première fois, Draco dormait dans les bras d'Hermione. Du moins, il était couché près d'elle, l'étreignant. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux tout comme elle. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la petite mansarde pour chambre, se sentant mieux éloignés des autres. La voix calme de la jeune femme lui fit resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sentait, maintenant que lui non plus ne dormait pas.

.

- Draco...

- Je sais.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça trop précipité?

- Même si c'était entre deux cours, ce serait parfait. Parce que c'est nous.

- Alors...

- D'accord.

.

Leurs esprits étaient en parfaite symbiose. Hermione et lui savaient à quel point ils avaient besoin d'être entiers et forts pour le reste du groupe. Alors ils allaient brûler les étapes pour pouvoir être complets et unis. Ils n'avaient aucun regret, ils savaient que chaque parcelle de temps serait appréciée.

Draco se mit délicatement sur Hermione, ne voyant d'elle que la brillance du regard, les rondeur de ses formes à la faveur des rayons de la lune. Elle était magnifique. Il devina qu'elle rougissait quand elle laissa échapper un soupir. La nuit étouffait leurs paroles, mais amplifiait chaque son provenant de leurs gestes.

Le drap crissait alors que le blond ne s'appuyait plus que sur une main, relevant le débardeur de la Gryffondor de l'autre, en caressant tendrement son ventre. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse nu, amoureusement, presque religieusement. Elle l'aimait, oh il n'y avait aucun doute à ça. Et elle était fière d'être son élue, tout autant qu'il l'était pour elle à ses yeux.

Il soupira, et se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres, zébrant leurs visages de l'ombre de ses cheveux lâches. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, et retira son haut de coton fin, laissant ses seins retomber, lourds et pleins. Il se mit à sa hauteur, à moitié debout, et alors qu'il l'embrassait, ils baissèrent mutuellement leurs pantalons de nuit, découvrant sous le tissu épais et un peu rêche la peau tendre, fine et chaude des hanches, des cuisses, des fesses.

Ils s'allongèrent alors de nouveau, se débarrassant du bout des jambes des remparts vaincus, et s'embrassèrent. Il tenait son visage dans le creux de son coude, elle avait simplement entouré sa taille de ses jambes, laissant son sexe entrer en contact avec se verge, mêlant leurs fluides, se repaissant de cette sensation nouvelle et pourtant si naturelle.

Doucement, progressivement, Draco changea. Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, les entouraient, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de noir, et de fines dents pointues étaient apparues. Jamais il n'avait été si beau, pensa la jeune femme. D'instinct, elle présenta son cou, et il mordit avec toute la précaution qu'il fallait pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant, dégustant presque la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrait à nouveau, il était là, un ange, qui la tenait par la main dans ce ciel remplit de nuages. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, et d'une poussée, l'avait emmenée au plus haut du ciel, tournoyant, protecteur, il lui montrant l'éclat du soleil. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, elle sentit la douleur lancinante, une douleur bienvenue, attendue et chérie entre ses cuisses. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait ce droit, ce premier acte sur elle, elle n'était faite que pour lui. Ses yeux noirs rencontraient les siens.

Elle lui caressa la joue, et il entama les vas-et-vient dans son intimité brûlante.

Elle l'attira contre elle, et unis, lové l'un contre l'autre, lentement, ils bougèrent leur bassin en rythme, perdus entre le monde onirique et la réalité. Et dans une étreinte plus forte, un cri muet et commun, ils vinrent, s'arrachant de la plus douce des façons du rêve pour s'offrir ce sourire que seuls peuvent comprendre les âmes sœurs.

Ils eurent un léger rire ensemble, et s'embrassèrent encore longtemps avant de se séparer, et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en sueurs, épuisés, et que chaque muscle leur faisait vraiment mal. Toute leur énergie s'en était allée.

Il se retira doucement et se mit sur le dos, et elle se coucha sur le torse de son veela redevenu humain. Leurs pensées fusionnaient. Et c'était la sensation la plus pure qu'ils aient connue jusqu'alors. Il caressa ses cheveux, heureux.

.

- Je suis...

- Tellement bien...

* * *

.

_cette chocogrenouille qui cachait un « Morvamort »..._ **(1)** : comme son nom l'indique. Trouvé en vitesse dans mon esprit brumeux, après avoir éternué. Vous morvez à fond. Oui, tout dans l'élégance et le raffinement, je sais. *salue le public*.

_Car elle n'était pas femme,[...] Si seulement nous avions su plus tôt..._ **(2) : **J'explique pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Hermione n'était pas réglée. Oui ça arrive, on peut ne se régler qu'à vingt ans, comme être ménopausée à vingt ans aussi... Je vous laisse imaginer où étaient placés certains coups de couteau...

_Plus que la sensation [...] le bruit le mettaient presque en transe..._ **(3)** : Premier lemon cérébral... xD

.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, et je vous ait ENFIN révélé ce qu'à Hermione, ça mérite vos commentaires? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec ça, mais c'était cette solution décidée depuis le début de la fic!


	14. Still

**Note** : Still ça veut dire toujours, pour les non anglophones, et c'est de Donell Jones.

Je vous annonce que cette fic est terminée!! Non pas avec ce chapitre hein, partez paaaas!

En fait je l'ai finie hier soir, et j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de faire durer les chapitres qui deviendraient ennuyeux et sans intérêt, donc il reste euh deux chapitres après celui-ci plus l'épilogue =D J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez!

* * *

**Erratum **: Pomona est en effet le professeur de botanique, je voulais dire Poppy Pomfresh pour désigner l'infirmière. toutes mes excuses!

* * *

**Rar** :

**Calypso** : (j'adore ton pseudo, le nom de la déesse de la mer je suis fan!!) c'est un honneur de voir que mon écriture t'a fait changer d'avis sur les couples =D Et je suis contente que tu n'aie pas trouvé son « problème » avant que je ne le dise! Severus/Remus? C'est vrai que c'est pas courant pourtant ils vont si bien ensemble!! Je milite pour plus de Sev/Mumus!! Encore merci pour ta si jolie review, voici le chapitre j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!! bises =D

**Obscura** : MERFI!! merci beaucoup! Rah trop contente!! eh ben voilà la suite!! bises, avec l'espoir que ça te plaise!!

**Makie** : Oui Hermione à vraiment pas eu de chance, mais ce scénario étant décidé depuis le départ je me voyais mal le changer pour quelque chose de plus fade... Et oui, l'accès de générosité de Ron était extrême, tout comme l'accès de luxure de Harry! Ils ont beaucoup de mal à gérer leurs pouvoirs au début, c'est normal, Lucius les avait prévenus. Et oui, Remus, comme Sirius et Severus sont... puceaux. Le drame de leur vie xD huhu en tout cas merci pour ta review! La suite!

**Nounou** : Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite!

**Goelandrouge** : Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un commentaire!! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bises! =D

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XIV / Still**

.

- Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Aux vues de la situation et de la complexité de celle-ci, il nous a semblé utile de prévenir vos familles qu'un danger était encore présent.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Ron, assis à la gauche de Sirius dans un grand sofa bleu.

- Il se pourrait que nous ayons à nous battre, à vous isoler, et cela, votre mère doit le savoir, monsieur Weasley. Imaginez qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, quelle réaction aurait-elle sachant qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle n'était pas là pour au moins essayer de vous protéger? Nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher cela, d'autant plus que trois autre de ses fils sont ici pour protéger Poudlard.

- Je suppose que mes parents aussi? Hermione était juste à côté de Sirius, et tenait Draco par la main.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Bien que vous ayez mit votre vie en danger à plusieurs reprises, vos parents savaient de quoi il retournait après coup. Nous voulons vous donner une chance de leur parler sans compter sur un peut-être du lendemain. Tout le monde doit s'attendre à tout. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être mère, mais je sais que si mon enfant était mort, peu importe l'importance de son sacrifice, j'aurais vraiment du mal à me contenter d'une lettre ou d'explications de la part d'un autre que lui.

- Je ne peux que comprendre, dit Lucius avec un regard pour Draco. Harry le séparait de son fils sur le grand canapé.

- Monsieur Potter, bien que les Dursley ne vous protègent plus de part leur sang, ils restent votre famille, même si je doute fortement que vous désiriez les voir. En revanche, Madame Weasley prendra à cœur ce qui vous touche, vous savez autant que moi qu'elle vous considère comme l'un de ses enfants. Et cela est aussi valable pour vous, miss Granger.

- Oui, madame, dirent les deux Gryffondor d'une même voix.

.

La terrible mère poule allait passer les veelas au scanner.

.

- Ils arriveront d'ici quelques minutes, comme vous l'a annoncé le mot du directeur, alors... détendez-vous, dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant pour Sirius.

.

Ron était obligé de prendre doucement la main de l'animagus et de lui communiquer le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait. Quand à Hermione, la tasse de thé qu'elle avait entre les mains tremblait dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas peur ou honte d'être avec Draco. Elle angoissait surtout pour Harry. Le pauvre Gryffondor était si nerveux que sa tension emplissait la pièce.

Molly détestait Lucius, et depuis que son mari était mort, elle mettait tous les mangemorts, espions ou non dans le même panier. En tout cas, si jamais la mère Weasley osait dire du mal de son veela... Draco lui tint plus fermement la main. Il savait, et lui non plus ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Le prince de glace était revenu, sa verve et son côté mauvais garçon aussi. La jeune femme fondait. D'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde...

.

- Je sais, lui chuchota-il à l'oreille. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

.

Elle sourit d'une manière incontrôlée, et les parents d'Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune femme se leva, alla embrasser ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps, et Draco serra courtoisement la main de Jean et Eleanore Granger. **(1) **

Le couple salua l'assemblée, et prit place dans un fauteuil deux places, à la gauche du couple que formait Ron et Sirius. Deux autres canapés, formant un demi cercle avec le sofa avait été mit. Un pour le professeur MacGonagall, et un pour Molly, qui viendrait accompagnée de Charlie.

Et alors que les parents d'Hermione disaient bonjour à Ron et à Harry en leur demandant de courtes nouvelles, Molly arriva, accompagnée de son fils. Elle semblait bouleversée, certainement parce que Charlie l'avait mise sur la voie.

.

- Bonjour, m'man, dit Ron en se levant. Il embrassa sa mère, et vit avec dépit que malgré le sourire et les efforts de l'animagus, la mère restait encore un peu froide avec Sirius.

.

Charlie donna sa poignée de main à tout le monde, et le professeur MacGonagall ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir. Elle commença immédiatement.

.

- Merci d'être venus. Nous avons deux sujets à traiter, aujourd'hui. Je commencerais par les veelas, pour monsieur et madame Granger qui ne connaissent rien de ces termes.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- Attendez, Molly, dit Minerva, voyant que Ron se tortillait sur sa place. Monsieur et madame Granger...

- Appelez nous Jean et Eleanore, ce sera plus simple, dit la mère d'Hermione.

- Merci. Il y a des créatures de notre monde que vous ne connaissez pas, même de nom, comme entre autre les vélanes. Arrêtez-moi surtout si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas. Bien. Avec les vélanes, nous avons les veelas. Il s'agit d'hommes possédant une magie très puissante, mais dont la particularité première est d'avoir un compagnon, un valéon, ou valéone si c'est une fille. Eleanore regardait alternativement Draco et sa fille en souriant. Vu leurs mains entrelacées, elle avait comprit. Il y a énormément de règles qui régissent les veelas et leur compagnon. Notamment celle qui précise qu'on ne peut physiquement les séparer, les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

- Comme des âmes sœur? Demanda le père d'Hermione.

- C'est exact, reprit l'écossaise, mais en bien plus fort. C'est comme s'ils partageaient la même âme, qu'elles fusionnaient. Généralement, le plus difficile à accepter est que ce n'est pas une union forcée, mais naturelle. Je ne sais pas si Hermione vous a parlé de ses relations anciennes avec les Malefoy...

- Si, dit Eleanore avec un curieux sourire pour Draco.

- Eh bien sachez que ceci était nécessaire, bien qu'ils aient été jeunes et ne s'entendaient pas, l'attitude de la famille Malefoy envers les nés moldus, et les sangs non purs en général découlaient du fait qu'ils étaient espions au compte de l'Ordre. Et il se trouve que votre fille et monsieur Draco Malefoy sont ensemble, unis par le lien veela, termina doucement Minerva.

- Ce n'est en rien un amour simulé, fictif? Ou quelque chose de destructeur?

- Non, et je comprends vos doutes. C'est en fait la magie la plus pure que nous connaissons. Et personne au monde ne pourrait rendre Hermione plus heureuse dans sa vie de femme, je peux vous l'assurer.

- En ce cas cela nous va Hermione, dit le père à sa fille. Si tu es heureuse, alors nous le seront aussi.

- Il faudra l'inviter à la maison, reprit Eleanore avec un sourire tendre.

- Merci, dit Hermione de façon muette, avant que le blond embrasse sa tempe.

- Attendez j'ai peur de comprendre, commença Molly. Vous voulez dire que...

- Que votre fils est parfaitement heureux avec Sirius Black, tout autant que Harry l'est avec Lucius, termina le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Sa voix n'était pas cinglante ou méprisante. Juste peinée.

- Maman... Commença le roux.

- Excuse-moi Ronald. Laisse-moi... Juste le temps. Elle se leva, alors que Charlie la soutenait par les épaules, un regard compatissant pour son frère qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas tout simplement? Pourquoi tu...

- Ron, le coupa Charlie, alors que sa mère étouffait un sanglot en sortant. C'est plus dur pour elle. S'il te plait. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas contre toi. Laisse-la s'y faire. Je reviens, professeur, dit-il à Minerva.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Eleanore au roux qui se calait contre son veela par instinct. Elle est votre mère. Jamais elle ne vous rejettera.

- Vous en êtes sûre?

- Absolument, le rassura-t-elle, voyant que Harry aussi se détendait.

- Je vais continuer, dit-elle alors que Charlie entrait à nouveau, seul, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Au regard inquiet de la professeur, il répondit par un sourire. Il se trouve, dit l'écossaise, qu'un groupe de renégats s'est formé, avec pour but de nous mener à la guerre. Nous faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour tous les protéger, dit-elle aux parents d'Hermione. Charlie ici présent, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres anciens étudiants et baguettistes confirmés sont venus spécialement pour les protéger.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, dit le mari. Mais on ne peut pas ramener Hermione... Et son ami puisqu'elle ne peut s'en séparer, à la maison?

- Non, Hermione et Draco seraient immédiatement repérés. Poudlard reste la meilleure protection pour eux.

- Alors encore une fois ces enfants sont en première ligne?

- Je le crains, dit Minerva en soupirant, alors que Harry cherchait du réconfort près de Lucius.

.

...

.

Les parents de la jeune femmes étaient partis, et un à un, les couples sortirent de la salle, Harry et Lucius juste derrière le roux et l'animagus. Ron leva les yeux, surpris, anxieux sur sa mère qui l'attendait juste à la sortie de la salle.

Elle se triturait les mains, se mordait les lèvres. S'il y avait une chose que Molly Weasley était incapable de faire, c'était de simplement peiner l'un de ses enfants, véritable ou de cœur. Sirius avait prit les épaules du roux pour le consoler, et Ron s'était détaché de son amant, avançant presque hésitant vers sa mère.

Cette dernière n'attendit pas plus, et enlaça fortement son fils, prenant Harry en même temps (et les étouffant entre ses seins). Elle ne pouvait rien contre cela. Elle se tourna ensuite, lâchant ses deux fils, le regard brillant alternant entre Sirius et Lucius, détachant chaque mot.

.

- Faites-les seulement pleurer et on devra vous récupérer par morceaux dans le lac...

- Ça veut dire bienvenue dans la famille, dit Ron avec un sourire. Sirius dégluti, et Ron vint se remettre près de lui, alors que Lucius remerciait la femme d'un regard en reprenant son valéon

- Et je vous attendrais pour le repas de pâques, vous deux. Bill et Fleur seront là, d'accord? Cela vaut aussi pour Sirius, Lucius, Hermione et Draco.

- Oui, m'dame, dirent les veelas et les valéons ensemble.

.

Sur cette terre, il y avait pire que Voldemort et sa toute puissance. Pire que la fin du monde. Il y avait Molly Weasley.

Draco et Hermione filèrent directement aux cachots. Ils n'avaient pas eu de potion de par leur absence de lien, mais à présent, ils étaient prêts, et Severus leur donnerait pour qu'ils n'aient plus ce retard sur les autres. Draco confiant ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt, rouge de confusion. Hermione eut du mal a se retenir de rire, sachant parfaitement ce que le blond avait vu de par leur lien psychique.

.

- Tu peut entrer, maintenant, dit la voix froide de Severus.

Remus était assis sur le bureau, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, et le maître des cachots rajustait un dernier bouton.

- Désolé parrain, je...

- Inutile de te justifier, Draco. Disons qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Que vouliez-vous? Demanda-t-il en voyant Hermione, radieuse derrière son filleul.

- Ben, les potions...

- Ah vous avez... La main de Severus se plaqua sur la bouche de Remus alors que le jeune couple faisait sérieusement concurrence à un homard trop cuit.

- Je vais vous les chercher, dit le maître des potions. Mais suivez-moi. Pour votre transformation, et ce jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci vous resterez dans mes appartements par mesure de sécurité. On a faillit en perdre deux ou trois la dernière fois.

.

Tout le monde partit alors dans les appartements attenants à la salle de classe, entrant directement dans le salon. Severus invoqua alors deux grandes cages qui pouvaient chacune contenir facilement deux gros ours, tout en étant finement quadrillées, sait-on jamais en quoi ils se transformeraient. Draco déglutit. Il était légèrement claustrophobe. Hermione lui prit la main.

.

- Je serais juste à côté. Un sourire lui répondit.

.

Le maître des potions revint avec deux fioles qui puaient à trois kilomètres à la ronde. C'était à se demander s'il ne voulait pas intoxiquer son monde avec toutes les potions immondes qu'il fabriquait. Il ouvrit magiquement les cages, et les deux plus jeunes y entrèrent.

Ils burent dès qu'elles furent fermées et vérifiées par Lupin. Heureusement que Severus a eu cette idée, dit Lupin en voyant les deux animaux se dresser fiers devant lui.

Dans la cage d'Hermione, un superbe tigre couleur de feu rayé de noir était couché. Une croix d'argent était dessinée sur son front. À côté, un dragon nain. Il était rouge sang, grand comme un cheval, et un serpent argenté était comme pour le tigre, tatoué sur son front. Les deux animaux se regardaient, pleins de confiance et de sagesse.

Sagesse.

Le signe qu'ils avaient chacun, une fois réunit représentait le savoir. Ils étaient comme deux sculptures, terribles et puissantes, au regard de glace, et où l'âge du monde étaient passé au fond de leurs yeux.** (2)**

.

...

.

Lee enchaînait les obstacles les uns après les autres. Il développait une agilité et une précision exceptionnelles. Sa cape n'avait pas le temps de retomber qu'un autre geste la soulevait pour se protéger d'un second sort.

Ses muscles se bandaient à l'extrême, son regard dur détectait les moindres mouvements suspects, sa peau brillait de sueur sous l'effort. Un sort frôla son épaule, il dû se jeter à terre et rouler pour l'éviter, tout en se protégeant. Ses gestes étaient fluides, économisant le mouvement, dans un silence presque absolu.

Il fermait parfois les yeux, transporté par la vague qui entraînait chacun de ses gestes sans même qu'il y pense, comme mû par son propre instinct, son flux magique. Il se stoppa net, accroupi alors que sa cape volait autour de lui. L'exercice prenait fin.

Fred entra dans la douche commune. Il avait tout vu de l'entraînement, et comme à chaque fois, une bouffée de fierté le prenait en voyant son amant se battre et vaincre les éléments.

Le métisse retirait son t-shirt , dévoilant un torse parfaitement taillé, fin et musculeux. Il avait l'habitude que le roux le regarde pendant qu'il se lavait, sans un mot. Il retirait lentement son pantalon, révélant une peau de miel doré à l'or, des membres parfaitement dessinés et travaillés, et un visage entouré de serpents de cheveux noirs indomptés, parfois rehaussés d'une attache d'or fine, qui retombaient jusqu'au creux bas de ses omoplates.

Son regard sombre, sauvage, ses lèvres charnues, rouges comme le sang, sa gorge aux veines palpitantes. Fred se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça toutes ces années.

Le brun entra sous le jet d'une des douches, laissant l'eau couler sur ses cheveux sans jamais s'y infiltrer, courant sur son visage, faisant coller ces cils, rougir ses lèvres. Il se cambrait sous la chaleur du jet, se retournant pour ramener des deux mains ses dreads en arrière, offrant une vue offerte de son corps à son amant.

Sur son torse imberbe, on pouvait distinguer un piercing sur l'un des deux tétons bruns. Cadeau de Fred à leur un an. Le regard du roux descendit lentement, couvant du regard les abdominaux formant vaguement une flèche arrivés au nombril à la peau tendue, la toison brune proprement taillée sur un sexe qui n'avait rien à envier à personne, de longues jambes, montrant à chaque mouvement les muscles roulant sous la peau... **(3)**

Il remonta lentement le regard pour apercevoir le sourire goguenard du brun.

.

- Tu te décides à me rejoindre, le rêveur?

.

...

.

Harry s'était encore assis en tailleur, à côté de Ron. Les deux valéons tenaient les mains de leurs veelas, et leurs esprits frôlaient la parfaite symbiose. Ils devaient trouver leur pouvoir au fond d'eux même et en connaître tous les secrets, notamment de comment le déclencher. Avoir un « élément perturbateur » dans la pièce, à savoir un second valéon, les aidait à mieux se concentrer. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont ils avaient besoin, là.

Ron gardait une petite part de son esprit pour lui, afin de ne pas se noyer dans Sirius et rester sain. Et cette partie était perturbée par Harry, mais de la mauvaise manière. Inconsciemment, même lui fabriquait des hormones spécifiques. Mais celles du brun étaient très chaudes. Et dans le mouvement, lui en faisaient produire aussi. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'est que Harry le sentait.

Harry dont le genou frôlait le sien, Harry qu'il avait trouvé si excitant lors de la confrontation avec Lucius, Harry... Qui se frottait subtilement à lui. Merde si jamais un des veelas voyait ça. Une pression sur ses mains le fit se concentrer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre par la positive aux gestes de moins en moins discrets du survivant. Il en avait envie. D'ailleurs il le sentait, il fabriquait lui-même de plus en plus d'hormones qui attisaient l'odorat des veelas. Et de Harry.

Mais pourquoi il ne se déchargeait pas sur Lucius? Et puis s'en fut trop. Une décharge embrasa ses reins, et avec un léger cri, il rompit le lien avec Sirius, tombant en arrière, appuyé sur ses mains, face à Harry à présent.

.

- Merde mec, mais tu fais quoi, là?

.

Les deux veelas regardèrent Ron. Ils n'avaient rien senti. Cela voulait dire... que Harry parvenait à ne toucher que ceux qu'il voulait? D'ailleurs son regard était étrange, presque comme s'il était au bord de la jouissance, trop attirant, trop fiévreux. Le valéon se sépara lentement de Lucius qui préféra observer. Ne jamais contrarier un sorcier surpuissant en pleine transe. Cette leçon, il l'avait apprise il y a longtemps.

Le brun se mit à quatre pattes, et marcha langoureusement vers Ron légèrement effrayé -mais beaucoup plus excité- qui tentait de se reculer en s'aidant de ses pieds et de ses mains. Harry parvint au dessus de son ami, ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête du roux, ses jambes forçant Ron à écarter les cuisses.

Il souriait, mais si on lui avait laissé donner son avis, l'autre Gryffondor aurait dit qu'il le dévorait du regard. Et Harry se pencha sur les lèvres du valéon. Alors que leurs peaux se touchaient à peine, un grondement arrêta Harry. Il se permit quand même de lécher la commissure tremblante de Ron, avant de se relever, un air de victoire ancrée sur le visage.

Aussitôt, Lucius prit son valéon dans ses bras, possessifs, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Harry retrouva tous ses esprits, et vit que Ron le regardait bizarrement, bercé par Sirius. Un mélange entre la peur et la... frustration?

.

...

.

Bellatrix regarda ses ongles parfaitement limés, et tourna un visage las vers son bras droit. Elle avait eu une mauvaise journée, et recruter de nouveaux membres devenait de plus en plus ardu.

.

- Alors?

- Elle a refusé de parler, mais nous avons sondé son esprit. Les liens sont formés, même si elle est parvenue à nous cacher le nom des deux autres.

- En ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attaquer au plus vite. Rassemble les loups-garous.

.

* * *

_...la main de Jean et Eleanore Granger..._ **(1)** : Les parents d'Hermione n'ont pas de prénoms officiels, alors j'ai prit pour le père le second prénom d'Hermione. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai appris que cela se prononçait (avec logique) Her-Maïon-Nii, qui ressemble beaucoup au prénom français Harmonie, selon moi.

_...et où l'âge du monde étaient passé au fond de leurs yeux..._** (2)** : là j'écoutais « mabon - omnia » sur youtube... ça remet bien l'ambiance.

_...de longues jambes, montrant à chaque mouvement les muscles roulant sous la peau..._ **(3)** : Moi fan de Lee Jordan? Pfff vous vous faites des idées =D

* * *

Et voilà!! Allé c'est moi qui fait la pom pom girl!! Je demande un R!! Je demande un E!! Je demande un V!! Je demande un I!! Je demande un E!! Je demande un W!! R-E-V-I-E-W!! REVIEW!!

Merci à tous! =D


	15. Immortelle

**Note** : Immortelle, de Lara fabian... Avant dernier chapitre!

**Rar**!

**Marjo76** : Merci pour ta review! j'éspère que tu aimeras la suite! Bises!

**Calypso** : Mais non, y'a reprise, y'a reprise! huhu! Merci pour ta review! Encore du Ron Harry pour tes yeux! bises!

**Nounou** : Merci pour ta review!

**Makie** : Oui, Draco et Hermione ont bien mérité d'être les plus beaux, non? Huhu (qu'on ne me contredise pas je suis tigre lol) Et encore du Ron Harry dans ce chapitre hihi... Pour les attaques tu va vite voir que Ron peut ne pas être gentil du tout... niark! Et sinon personne ne s'est fait enlever, Dolohov parlait de l'interrogatoire d'Hermione... Disant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XV / Immortelle**

.

- Sirius... Je veux sortir...

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

.

L'animagus serra tendrement son valéon dans ses bras. Depuis des jours, voire des semaines ils étaient confinés à leurs appartements. Bien sûr les amis venaient de temps en temps, mais ne pas voir la lumière du jour empêchait de travailler, ne pas travailler le faisait punir, et être puni ça voulait dire pas de sexe. Ce n'était pas comme Harry.

Lui, c'était justement le sexe son travail. Le veinard. Plus il faisait plier Lucius sous sa volonté, plus il gagnait des points. Si en plus il parvenait à ne pas le brûler en contrôlant son flux magique, son veela était très content. Severus avait d'ailleurs fait tout un stock de potions régénératrices de brûlures pour le Serpentard.

Hermione et Draco c'était très différent. C'était comme si leurs pensées n'étaient qu'une seule. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler, et se comprenaient avant même d'avoir pensé la chose. Pour l'apprentissage, c'en était encore plus simple. Ils apprenaient à une vitesse phénoménale, ensemble, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas dit, mais il était certain que ces deux là découvriraient la manière de créer un être vivant par pure magie, avec leurs capacités intellectuelles qui ne cessaient de grandir.

Et bien sûr, lui... Il n'avançait pas d'un kopeck. Si sa transformation lui avait révélé leur pouvoir, il ne parvenait plus à le déclencher. Il savait que c'était par peur de refaire du mal à quelqu'un, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ça ne venait pas.

Ce qui venait en tout cas c'étaient Pansy et Hermione, qui les prenaient à part pour leur poser des questions indiscrètes. C'était pas si grave en ce qui concernait la Gryffondor, mais pour Pansy, savoir que les conseils sur les points érotiques des garçons servirait sur son frère... Pire elles commentaient à chaque « séance » tout haut ce que les conseils de la dernière fois avaient donné.

D'ailleurs c'était surtout un rapt régulier que des séances. Le tout encouragé par Sirius et Lucius qui disaient que c'était très bien de vouloir se renseigner.

En ce qui concernait sa future belle sœur justement il la trouvait... joyeuse. Suffisante, arrogante, royale, mutine, mais... joyeuse. Charlie venait souvent le voir avec les jumeaux (et leurs moitié ce qui faisait deux quarts de deux autres deux quarts en fait), lui rapportant les faits de la maison, sa mère qui choisissait les tenues de mariage de Sirius, attestant que son Ronny d'amour serait habillé de blanc puisqu'il n'était encore -justement- que son Ronny d'amour. Tout comme Harry. Le noir se mariait mieux avec la blondeur des cheveux de Lucius.

.

- Elle veut pas que je porte une robe et un bouquet tant qu'on y est?

- Plus depuis que je l'aie convaincue que non tu ne serait pas « mignon » dedans.

- ...

- Je sais.

- Et elle sait pour Pansy?

- Elle sait que j'ai une copine, d'ailleurs elle a débouché la dernière bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion, elle pensait que ça arriverait jamais. Mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est, ni quelle est sa... particularité.

- Et elle sait pour Lee et Blaise?

- Non, répondit Fred. On attend la fête des mères. On fignole d'abord le bonbon calmant spéciale Molly Weasley pour ça.

- Dites les gars j'ai une question, fit Charlie à Georges.

- Dis toujours.

- Sérieusement. Mais _vraiment_ sérieusement, soyez honnêtes. Vous ne vous êtes JAMAIS trompés entre les deux lurons, là? Nan parce que c'est pas qu'ils se ressemblent tant sur le mental que sur le physique mais... Quand vous êtes tombés amoureux c'était de « L'un des deux » ou de celui qui était le plus souvent là?

- Ils nous ont sauté dessus, dirent les deux sorciers bronzés en même temps.

- On a prit celui qui était le plus proche de nous à ce moment là, et voilà, commença Lee. Et pour ta question, ben... je pourrais pas te dire si c'était arrivé. Disons que je compte sur l'honnêteté de celui que j'ai en face de moi.

- Pareil, dit Blaise. Autant dire qu'on joue au petit bonheur la chance.

- Je trouve fort déplaisant que même eux ne nous font pas confiance dit Fred d'un air faussement outré. Et nous ne sommes pas de lurons.

- Tout à fait mon cher, et nous avons...

- L'esprit assez pervers pour avoir imaginé « échanger » à un moment ou un autre, compléta Ron. Cette conversation me rend malade je crois. J'ai beaucoup d'images mentales, et c'est pas bon pour ma santé, en fait.

- Non j'allais dire qu'on avait pas encore pensé à le faire, finit Georges.

- Yo!

- Tiens, I will survive, eye of the tiger et Marilyn Monroe! Dit joyeusement Fred (tout de suite frappé sur le crâne par Lee) Quoi? J'en apprends tous les jours sur ces moldus, je mets en pratique, c'est tout!

- Vous parliez de quoi?

- La perversité des jumeaux, répondit Blaise à Harry.

- L'éternel et intarissable sujet du sexe, dit Hermione en levant les paumes et les yeux vers le ciel, imitée par tous, dans de longues secondes de silence religieux.

- 'Mione, dit Ron avec une petite voix. T'aurais pas une autre idée pour qu'on puisse voler?

- Surtout qu'on a plus de monde, là, dit Harry.

- Sortir n'est pas prudent, surtout pour vous, dit Charlie. Si nous sommes souvent dans votre aile c'est pour s'assurer qu'il y aie toujours l'un de nous en cas d'attaque.

- Mais... commença Hermione, faisant briller les yeux de ses deux amis. Si Nous sommes tous dans un autre endroit à couvert du château, avec quelqu'un pour la garder le temps d'une demi-journée, ce serait aussi dangereux que rester ici, non? Et comme dit Harry, si ceux qui nous protègent sont avec nous, il y a moins de risques.

- C'est pour ça que la salle sur demande est une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle peut reproduire la lumière du soleil et fournir absolument ce que l'on veut s'il ne s'agit pas de nourriture, conclu Draco.

- Pas mal, dirent Fred et Georges en même temps.

- Laissez-moi juste en parler au directeur, dit Charlie. Il faut vraiment tout prévoir, même si cela semble être raisonnable. Et surtout retournez bosser. Les jumeaux vous devriez être en train de surveiller les couloirs menant aux serres, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ici. Lee tu m'accompagne, on doit rester par deux. Et vous, dit-il en regardant les valéons et Draco, vous ne bougez pas. Blaise je te laisse surveiller l'entrée le temps que Remus revienne, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour plus de cinq minutes, si ce n'est pas le cas, envoie-moi un patronus.

- Oui, Chef, répondit l'assistance en soupirant.

.

...

.

Severus arriva à grands pas près de son élève adossé près de l'entrée du dortoir des veelas. Sans prendre le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur il lança.

.

- Zabini les effets du cyprès sont reconnus pour?

- Faire éternuer? Se hasarda l'élève.

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller surveiller l'endroit qu'on vous a attribué.

.

Le sorcier ébène partit sans un mot de plus, mais il détestait ces méthodes. Snape avait fouillé son esprit, et tout en bloquant les passages trop nombreux et trop érotiques avec Georges, il devait répondre à une question de potions, d'ailleurs il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait dit. Le tout était qu'il était bien Blaise Zabini.

Le maître des potions regarda à nouveau la photo dans sa poche. Il allait se lier. Le mariage entre personnes du même sexe existait pour les sorcier sous forme de contrat magique. Ceux qui souhaitaient se lier au delà de leurs âmes pouvaient être de n'importe quel sexe, et de n'importe quel lien. Cela pouvait aussi se faire entre deux sœurs, telles la dame du lac et Morgane en leur temps, alors qu'elles devaient se battre contre les forces primaires.

Leurs « moi » n'était qu'un, leurs forces, leurs pensées acérées et décuplées. C'était bien plus qu'un simple anneau et une robe blanche que figuraient les moldus. Bien que Severus puisse choisir ce mariage simple, Remus était bien plus qu'un simple amant qu'il garderait toute sa vie, se disputant et s'aimant. Non. Remus était une partie de lui, tout comme il était un accroc de sa peau.

Il l'avait sentit, c'était si fort que c'en était presque effrayant. Fort au point qu'il accepte cette nuit d'amour comme une évidence, quelque chose de trop pur pour que son passé le restreigne.

Mais si jamais l'un deux n'était plus là lorsque la paix, la véritable paix serait enfin là? Il soupira. Il le faudrait. Sans son loup-garou, il ne pourrait plus vivre. Il le savait. La photo se mit à chauffer doucement entre ses doigts, comme elle le faisait presque toute la journée. Remus pensait à lui.

.

...

.

- Vous contrôlez votre forme animagus, normalement.

- Oui. En tout cas à part la vision étrange, je crois que oui.

- J'ai envie de viande crue et... vivante sous cette forme, dit Hermione avec une pointe de dégoût.

- Moi aussi dit Draco. C'est dur de se retenir de « cracher ».

- Ça passera, le rassura son père. Vos animaux sont plus grands, et plus rares, surtout à cause de votre marque. Mais encore quelques heures et vous serez vous-même. Sirius?

- Tout est prêt. De toutes façons vous contrôlez votre pouvoir plus rapidement, ce qui est normal puisque c'est l'acédie. Allons-y.

.

Ron respira doucement, et prit les mains de son veela, en tailleur face à lui. Hermione se mit debout derrière Sirius, Draco de même derrière le roux. Ils se prirent les mains, et fermèrent les yeux ensemble sous le regard de Lucius et Harry. Un vent invisible souleva doucement, harmonieusement les cheveux des détenteur de la connaissance, Draco fit virer ses yeux aux noir en gardant ses ailes pour lui.

Un demi sourire découvrit ses crocs, et Hermione commença un litanie de mots dans une langue que l'âge du monde avait oublié. Draco la reprenait en canon, doucement, la voix changée, et plus la jeune fille parlait, plus ses cheveux blanchissaient. Elle ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux blanchirent de la même manière.

Leur signe apparut sur leurs bras, se tatouant tout du long, remontant lentement en même temps que leurs mots qui se répétaient d'eux même en plus de leurs voix emplissant la pièce, telle une danse, entourant le couple dans une bulle de magie lente, forte, tournoyant lentement. Leurs mains se serrèrent d'un coup et une onde implosa, mettant le veela et la valéone en transe, tandis que Ron et Sirius reçurent chacun un trait de lumière en plein front.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, et Draco tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Ils étaient en sueur, et Ron tremblait légèrement dans les bras de Sirius. Lucius se leva, et alors que Ron souriait à Harry, il s'enquit auprès de son fils.

.

- Ils doivent savoir maintenant. C'était assez dur, parce que Ron s'en voulait encore. Mais ça devrait aller.

- Ils ne doivent rien tenter avant quelques heures, compléta Hermione.

- Au risque de se faire du mal, termina Draco.

- Allez vous reposer, dit Lucius. Alors qu'ils tournaient les talons, Harry héla son amie.

- Hermione!

- Oui?

- Tu pourrait aussi faire ça pour les examens?

.

Une claque derrière son crâne made in Lucius lui répondit, tandis que le jeune blond et sa promise riaient.

Sirius serrait encore plus fort son valéon. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se fichaient de montrer leurs étreintes aux autres, bien qu'il leur soit plus facile de le faire devant des veelas, c'était normalement quelque chose de très intime. Sauf bien sûr en ce qui concernait Lucius. Si Draco n'avait aucun complexe à serrer Hermione dans ses bras sous les yeux de son père, le jeune Serpentard avait encore du mal à voir son père enlacer le survivant.

Le patriarche Malefoy s'installa sur un coussin près du second couple, et sans aucune honte, Harry se roula en boule sous sa forme humaine entre les cuisses de Lucius. La main blanche habillée de la chevalière d'or passait et repassait dans les cheveux bruns.

Harry se réveilla seul. Ron était juste un peu plus loin, étalé sur les coussins, seul de même. Le Gryffondor commença à paniquer, mais un petit mot juste à côté de sa main le rassura. Lucius et Sirius étaient à la bibliothèque avec Dumbledore, Remus et Severus pour analyser les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Il rampa misérablement jusqu'à Ron qui avait un petit mot pour lui aussi, et sourit. Sirius avait laissé l'heure. Ils étaient partis il y avait à peine dix minutes. Il toucha doucement l'épaule du roux pour le réveiller qu'au moins il ne s'ennuie pas tout seul, au risque de prendre un regard noir. Ron ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, voyant des cheveux noirs face à lui. Sirius lui manquait. Et c'était pas Sirius face à lui. Donc il referma les yeux.

.

- Gwoin?

- Debout. Ils sont plus là.

- Gnavairmarqué.

.

Harry s'allongea tout du long contre Ron, son visage près du sien. Mutin, il fit son jeu favori depuis qu'il connait le sacro-saint sommeil de son meilleur ami. Il mit son index sur son nez en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. Et appuya. Ron remua des narines en grognant, mais ne fit rien.

Harry recommença, et torture ultime, gratta du bout de l'ongle la lèvres inférieure du roux. La chatouille violente le fit se suçoter les lèvres pour calmer son irritation. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Après une dernière tentative de mise de doigt dans le nez, Ron geint et voulu se retourner. Mais Harry voulait l'emmerder encore un peu. Alors il le retient par la hanche, et comme Ron tirait fort de son côté, il tira encore plus fort.

Résultat le roux se retrouva sur le ventre, Harry sur dos. Mais Ron dormait toujours. D'ailleurs il avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté, ne bougeant pas d'un iota tel la larve qu'il était.

Mais Harry s'était pour le coup réveillé, et s'était donné pour mission de faire chier son pote jusqu'à ce que... ben il ne savait pas en fait, mais son but premier était de réussir à lui fourrer un doigt mouillé dans l'oreille. Il s'avança, mais l'objet de sa convoitise était trop loin.

Alors tel le chasseur aztèque il avança une jambe, un bras par dessus le roux, et se retrouva au-dessus de lui sans le toucher. Oui mais là il n'avait plus la main libre qu'il lui fallait. Il se laissa donc avec une lenteur exaspérante asseoir sur la chute de rein de son ami, là ou ses fesses épousaient parfaitement la forme du dos, ses jambes pliées de part et d'autre du corps tacheté.

Il se frottait presque les mains de joie. Bien sûr Ron le sentait avec ses soixante-dix kilos sur lui. Mais il était vraiment trop crevé.

Et si? Non il n'oserait pas. Après tout... Il se mit à se dandiner sur le corps du roux, et voyant que l'autre s'obstinait à faire semblant de dormir (ou alors il avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb), il s'allongea de tout son poids sur le dos travaillé et creusé. Tiens Ron était encore tout chaud de sommeil.

Il passa les mains le long des flancs, chatouillant légèrement la peau halée, remontant sous le t-shirt, un sourire gamin sur le visage. Il rapprocha ses cuisses, se collant totalement au corps de Ron, et se hissa, frottant tout son torse et son bassin contre le dos de son ami pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille tachetée.

Un frisson s'égara sur le roux qui ramena ses bras contre lui comme pour se protéger, la main à portée de bouche. Il tiqua quand le souffle de Harry entra dans son oreille. Mais quel chieur, celui-là! Il entendit le rire fin du brun avant qu'il ne recommence, totalement dans son délire.

Il bougea les fesses de droite à gauche, dans l'espoir vain de faire tomber son agresseur, mais Harry se releva d'un coup se croyant sans doute un cow-boy sur le dos d'un fier étalon. Ron tenta même, en se déhanchant, de soulever ses fesses et de les redescendre rapidement, pour que Harry comprenne enfin qu'il était fatigué, mais le seul effet fut de refaire tomber Harry tout contre lui.

Et puis il en eut marre, quoique ça l'amusait assez. Il se mit rapidement sur le dos, fit tomber le brun sur le côté, et rapide comme l'éclair, l'élu se dégagea pour se réinstaller sur les hanches de Ron.

Le survivant eut un autre petit rire en voyant enfin Ron ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire.

.

- Tu veux quoi, à la fin?

- Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu, fit Harry en pouffant.

- Tu est venu, t'as fait chié, t'as rien gagné du tout.

- Vrai?

.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui chatouilla les côtes, et le brun se tortilla en hurlant de rire tout en tentant de faire cesser les deux mutines. Au bout d'une seconde trois douzièmes il abandonna pour asséner le même traitement au roux. Au final Ron était bien plus agile et rapide et Harry finit par se coucher sur lui pour se protéger, hilare sur son ami tout aussi essoufflé et rieur.

Harry libéra sa tête du cou de Ron et s'appuya sur un coude, son visage à deux centimètre de celui de l'autre. Un sourire doux sur le visage, il regardait droit dans les prunelles océan. Ron avait ce même sourire que lui, les yeux à moitié clos. Leurs yeux se découvraient, de si près, ils détaillaient les yeux la bouche... Il déglutit, et le roux osa.

.

- Tu fait quoi? Ce n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

- Je sais pas. La main libre de Harry vint naturellement sur la hanche de Ron.

.

En une seconde ses tripes se vrillèrent, et il partit à la rencontre de cette bouche qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Son cœur battait vite et fort, trop fort, il n'entendait que lui dans ses oreilles. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer encore.

Timidement, les langues se caressèrent, et Ron cru que son estomac allait imploser, plus que le baiser, l'interdit et le désir le rendait incapable de bouger, de peur que tout se brise. Il sentit les doigts de Harry remonter sous son t-shirt. Et leurs hanches qui bougeaient. Il avait envie, là tout de suite. Il passa sa main entre eux, frottant comme il pouvait le sexe du brun au travers du jean. Harry gémit légèrement quand Ron mordilla sa lèvre. Ils se séparèrent, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres gonflées, le regard chargé d'envie.

.

- Ron...

.

Le roux ne put lui répondre et reprit ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, pas leurs langues, les mains s'agitaient de plus en plus, les soupirs se rapprochaient, les gestes saccadés devenaient plus intimes.

.

...

.

Lucius ouvrit la porte avec fracas, Sirius juste derrière lui. Il avait sentit quelque chose. Au milieu du tapis central de la grande chambre commune, son veela, son compagnon, son Harry, nu, à genoux, enlaçant étroitement Ron tout aussi nu. Entre leurs ventres on ne voyait que leurs sexes tendus et humides de plaisir. Crétin de valéon! Sirius voulu récupérer son bien, mais la main du blond le retient. Harry avait encore laissé s'échapper sa magie, il était très risqué de séparer les deux garçons. Une bulle rouge les entourait.

.

- Mais il le pelote!

- Je le sais, Black, je le vois aussi...

- Et ça ne te fait rien?

- Je dois avouer que le voir faire ça avec un autre que moi me rend légèrement assassin sur les bords mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais pu le voir sous cet angle physique et...

- Lucius!

- Ils ne nous voient, ni ne nous entendent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry se « décharge » comme ça. Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre, c'est bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Le pire est que mon veela ne se révolte pas. Il sait, je suppose. Tout comme toi.

- ...

- ...

- Et tu compte rester mater ou c'est moi?

- Il y a un autre siège pas loin. Ils ne le feront pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Sirius en tournant en faisant les cent pas. Si toi tu es parfaitement calme, moi j'ai du mal à me contenir.

- Ils ne le feront pas, tête de pioche, parce que ce sont des valéons. Leurs corps nous appartiennent, ils ne peuvent rien contre cela, et ne voudront rien faire de toutes façons. Quand bien même Harry userait de toute sa puissance c'est le lien veela qui génère ça, et le faire avec un autre serait briser ce lien en quelque sorte.

- Un paradoxe.

- Voilà. Il suffit d'attendre.

- Ils sont fatigués. Ils vont bientôt s'arrêter je pense. Je sens que Ron n'en peu plus.

.

Et la bulle de magie s'estompa, en même temps que Harry fermait ses yeux. Dans un même mouvement, les deux garçons tombèrent en arrière, lourdement, et sombrèrent dans l'inconscience après un dernier soubresaut. Ils avaient jouit en se séparant.

Sirius prit doucement le corps du roux dans ses bras, après un regard pour son filleul. Il n'avaient rien. Donc, en raison de la tromperie même si elle n'était pas de son fait, Ron allait être puni. Non, ce n'était pas un prétexte pour essayer certaines choses qu'il avait achetées dernièrement...

.

...

.

Fred parcourait les longs corridors de Poudlard. Quelle ironie. Dire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa scolarité sous couvert de la carte des maraudeurs sous peine de se faire punir et là, c'était carrément son travail. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander un salaire à ce propos, les paroles de Dumbledore à ce sujet étaient tellement vagues qu'il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'on lui devait en fin de mission.

Georges revint par une porte de service de l'extérieur, essoufflé.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Blaise est touché, il faut prévenir les autres! J'ai perdu ma baguette dans la bataille!

- Comment ça ta baguette? Mais c'est la seule chose qui...

- Désolé Georges, mais là on a pas le temps pour les explications, dit le jumeau en prenant son clone par la main.

- Moi c'est Fred, dit le roux par réflexe, avant d'ouvrir les yeux grand d'horreur.

- Bon eh bien il va falloir improviser, dit l'autre en prenant sa baguette à l'arrière de son jean.

* * *

Et voilà! Merci de me lire et de me dire si vous avez aimé!


	16. Luna

**Note** : Luna est une musique d'Omnia. Dernier chapitre! (Oui, il reste l'épilogue, dans une semaine voire moins car il est court) Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là.

* * *

**Rar** :

**Makie** : Salut, et merci pour ta review. Harry ne « compte » pas se décharger sur d'autres. Ses capacités magiques sont déjà énormes et Ron qu'il considère comme un frère est très proche de lui. Alors sans qu'il le voie, ou qu'il ne le contrôle, son pouvoir s'insinue et prend le dessus. D'où les dérapages avec Ron. Évidemment il va apprendre à le contrôler pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Voilà la suite du coup des jumeaux. J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre. Bises!

**Nounou** : Merci pour ta review!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVI / Luna**

.

Un sort toucha « Georges » à l'épaule, l'effet d'un énorme coup porté. Un coup de poing percuta sa mâchoire, juste avant un sort de saucissonnage. Remus regardait avec stupéfaction l'homme qu'il avait touché mais un rayon vert atterrit directement sur le faux jumeaux qui se libéra instantanément avant de fuir comme un lapin de Garennes.

.

- Baisse ta baguette Fred.

- Prouvez moi que vous êtes Lupin!

- Fred, je t'en prie peut-être que d'autres sont...

- Et mon frère! Où est Georges?

- On a perdu... Fred tu fais quoi?

- Qui es-tu?

- Mais c'est moi, Lee, enfin, Fred...

- Prouve-le! Prouve moi que tu es Jordan!

.

Lee s'avança, lentement. Cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter. Il fit un signe à Lupin qui partit doucement de son côté et continua d'avancer. La baguette tremblante de son amant était pointée vers lui, mais il avançait toujours. Un sort incontrôlé le toucha aux côtes, le faisant saigner, et flancher. Mais il continua, franchi le dernier pas, et prit le roux dans ses bras.

.

- Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Tue-moi si cela peut te rassurer, Frederik.

- Lee... Je suis désolé...

- Tu es le gardien de mon secret, celui qui m'a promis sa vie, et qui a voulu s'enfuir avec moi la nuit de notre première fois.

- Lee...

- Et celui qui seul, par le pouvoir de notre alliance, peut entendre ces mots de moi et moi seul. Je t'aime, Fred.

.

Il serra plus fort son étreinte avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Son amant était terrorisé. Son jumeau était quelque part dans les mains de l'ennemi. Il lui chuchota quelques paroles rassurantes, et le roux reprit doucement sa respiration.

Peu après, tout le monde était là, Luna comprise. Ils s'en voulaient de ne rien avoir vu venir, mais la grande question pour Dumbledore était de savoir comment ils avaient pu pénétrer à nouveau dans le château. Lucius gardait férocement son valéon, tout comme Sirius et Draco.

.

- Lucius, Sirius, Draco, ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte. Le noyau doit rester soudé, sinon je ne garanti rien, dit le directeur avec une force et un charisme rarement utilisé. Vous ferez trois équipes et chacune fouillera le château de fond en comble.

- Les elfes, dit Hermione. Ils peuvent transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Bonne idée, dit le vieillard. Ils entameront les recherches avant nous.

- Non, reprit le blond. Ils ont peut être permit à l'ennemi de s'infiltrer justement.

- Une taupe? Fit Charlie. Alors il va falloir être encore plus prudent.

.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer. Un fracas énorme se fit entendre, et la fumé envahit tout l'étage. Albus eut le réflexe immédiat de dissiper la purée de poix qui les entourait. En une seconde, il n'y avait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Fred, Lee, Charlie, et les trois couples veelas avaient disparus. Le reste de la garde était à terre, inconsciente.

.

- Non... NON!

.

Le directeur se rua vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Tout son pouvoir se déclencha, et les portes de Poudlard se fermèrent. Trop tard. Seul un bout de cape resta entre les deux lourds battants, alors que ses protégés s'en allaient. Il appela rapidement Minerva pour lui donner les rênes du château et l'informer rapidement avant de partir, son phœnix le suivant de près.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas homme à faire étalage de son savoir. Mais si jamais l'un de ses élèves était en danger, l'ennemi savait alors pourquoi Voldemort lui-même avait peur de lui... En son fort intérieur il espérait même retrouver Dolohov, ce mangemort qui avait prit du polynectar pour avoir l'apparence de Crabbe junior et torturer cette pauvre Hermione.

.

...

.

Chaos. Loki semblait avoir joué avec ceux qui se trouvaient ici bas. Ils étaient dans le noir et la fumée la plus épaisse qu'ils aient jamais vue. Les sorts de dissipation ne fonctionnaient pas. Le pire étaient leurs cris, soit étouffés, soit amplifiés jusqu'à un écho assourdissant.

Ils ne se retrouvaient pas, même physiquement, chacun appelant, ne recevant aucune réponse, sinon des voix déformées dont ils ne saisissaient pas le sens. Le lien veela était présent, mais même si Sirius sentait que Ron était tout près de lui, il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Des coups fusèrent, d'autres cris, et tout se dissipa. En cercle, Lucius, Sirius, Hermione, et Pansy. Face à eux, attachés au fond de la salle, Harry, Ron, Draco, Lee, Blaise, Fred et Charlie. Ils semblaient inconscients, leurs yeux étaient fermés. Mais ils vivaient.

À côté des captifs, un trône sur son piédestal. Bellatrix, droite et fière y était assise, dans sa robe de velours et de soie, telle une reine elle regardait son peuple. Sa voix était basse, presque douce, mais emplie de force et de charisme. Telle avait toujours été la femme aux cheveux sombres qui les toisait. Elle forçait le respect autant que la haine.

.

- Eh bien Lucius... Il semble que ton valéon soit bien ce petit rien de survivant, n'est-ce pas? Oh non je te déconseille de tenter quoique ce soit, la sang de bourbe elle-même à reconnu le cercle de sorcières. Qui de Sirius ou de Parkinson? Deux sang purs, deux bruns, deux beautés... Dites moi, mes chéris, et je laisse partir ceux qui ne m'intéressent pas...

- Sale...

- Non non, dit la femme de sa voix de miel. D'un geste elle fit taire Sirius. Tu as beau être mon cousin tu n'atteindra jamais ma puissance, très cher. Bien, que les loups viennent. Nous verrons bien ceux qui ne sont pas infectés, car vois-tu, j'ai appris une chose très intéressante. Seules les créatures magiques humaines ne peuvent devenir des loups-garous. Ils meurent directement.

.

Quatre hommes musclés, à demi vêtus entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient sur leur torse la marque de leur clan. Il s'approchèrent du cercle, alors que Ron et Charlie ouvraient les yeux. Et l'un des lycanthropes eu un tic sans que Bellatrix le voie. La femme reprit.

.

- Sauf si vous dénoncez les vrais veelas, l'un d'entre vous sera mordu injustement... Et mourra de toutes façons pour mauvaise conduite, dit-elle, enfantine. Aucune réponse? Lucius tu me déçoit. Mordez.

.

C'est à ce moment précis que Bella ne comprit plus vraiment. À la place de Pansy, un vampire, magnifique. Et les quatre loups étaient derrière elle. Non, pensa la mangemort. Du bout du pied, Pansy écarta les gemmes qui empêchaient la magie de se produire.

.

- Comment...

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière sous cette forme, dit l'immortelle. Game over.

- DOLOHOV!

.

Lucius et Hermione n'attendirent pas d'autre occasion pour faire léviter les autres corps derrière eux et ériger des barrières. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand alors que les loups-garous restaient passifs, sans se battre. Sirius lança un sort mortel à sa cousine qui se défendit sans aucun problème. La dizaine de mangemort qui avait apparut dans la pièce ne laissa aucun répit aux veelas transformés qui se battaient dents et ongles, seulement à moitié protégés.

Les yeux dans le vague, les valéons eurent du mal à mettre leurs idées en place. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils étaient incapables de remuer leurs corps. Drogués, pensa Hermione. Elle réussit à peu près correctement à les débarrasser des effets du poison somme toute assez faible, et chacun leur tour s'accrochèrent à leur veela.

Sirius avait invoqué une barrière de pierre, mais lui-même et Lucius avaient étés touchés à de nombreuses reprises. Des hommes tombaient mais il en venait toujours plus. Un chance qu'elle ait oublié de leur retirer leur baguette, se dit Hermione. Une erreur de débutante.

Ce que Harry vit, ce furent les entailles sur Lucius. Et Harry n'aimait pas que l'on touche à son amant. Qui que ce soit. Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Le mangemort voulu recommencer son sort avant de hurler. Sa main devenait rouge sombre avant de noircir, brulant comme une cigarette.

.

- Ils ont développé leurs pouvoirs, cria Bellatrix. Visez les valéons et les autres!

.

Les vêtements du brûlé se consumèrent de la même manière, et sans s'arrêter de se battre, les autres mangemorts s'écartèrent de lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol en se tordant de douleur, et finit par ne plus bouger, entièrement calciné.

Charlie avait encore les idées peu claires, mais aux côtés de Lee et Fred les réflexes venaient plus vite. Draco fut aussi touché et le sang tacha son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse. D'autres mangemorts brûlaient, tandis que Lucius était assis au sol, Harry entre ses cuisses, collé à son torse. Le veela était totalement transformé et le survivant avait les yeux et les cheveux blancs.

Ron et Hermione avaient du mal à mettre leur pouvoir en place. Il leur fallait plus de concentration et Sirius et Draco se battaient activement, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'activer leur magie commune. Pansy se tenait en tête, transformée. La plupart des sorts ne l'atteignaient pas, mais elle ne pouvait lancer que des persuasions et seulement si la personne la regardait dans ses yeux noirs.

Bellatrix s'éclipsa et partit par une porte à la dérobée. Elle était plus puissante que ces bons à rien, et elle connaissait les lieux aussi. Forcément c'était son manoir. Elle prit une trappe, et couru dans un long couloir rongé par la pourriture et les insectes, dont le sol n'était qu'une fine étendue d'eau stagnante. Elle arriva bientôt là où elle voulait venir.

Un escalier étroit et suintant. Les dessous du manoir Lestrange étaient pleins de ces réseaux permettant l'échappatoire en cas de problèmes. Elle arriva dans un salon, et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Elle se trouvait derrière le groupe qui n'en savait rien. Une tapisserie magique cachait l'entrée à cette pièce. Elle jeta son sort sans être vu, et Charlie se tient l'épaule sans y faire plus attention.

Crétin, pensa-t-elle. Une pierre énorme fut soulevée magiquement par MacNair et arriva à toute vitesse vers Bellatrix. Impossible de toucher qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait voulu ensevelir le groupe, il avait condamné l'accès à la victoire. Peut importe c'était déjà un de moins.

.

...

.

Dumbledore filait plus rapide que le vent sur le balai. Transplaner aurait été mettre une grosse pancarte au dessus de sa tête et indiquer son arrivée en grandes pompes. Le manoir était en vue. Il se posa peu avant l'entrée et après de longues minutes d'efforts, brisa les sorts de protection. La porte vola en éclats, mais rien personne.

Sauf des centaines de serpents partout, qui n'attendaient que lui. Piège. Tant pis pour l'annonce se dit le sorcier en transplanant vers une autre partie du pays. C'était ce que voulait Bellatrix. Donner de fausses pistes et le conduire à fauter par manque de solutions.

Albus arriva à la bicoque qu'était la propriété des Lestrange. Un curieux lopin de terre riche en magie profonde choisie uniquement dans ce but. Il alimentait les sorciers en puits de magie noire, mais rien n'y avait été construit pourtant...

Les sorts étaient puissants, on voulait que personne n'entre dans cette demeure délabrée. Le vieux directeur mit encore du temps et des efforts avant de pouvoir entrer, se brisa l'esprit sur les sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres avant de perdre patience et d'envoyer une décharge de puissance qui annula toute protection l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il entra directement, son Phœnix avec lui, et se retrouva dans un manoir immense. Évidement, pensa Albus. Les pièges étaient nombreux même dans la demeure, certaines portes n'en étaient pas, d'autres étaient des passages dans des lieux à des kilomètres et d'autres... Des monstres transformés en portes.

Il se pressa, n'ayant cure de ces amuse-gueules et arriva enfin à entendre le bruit. Il fit ouvrir les portes et envoya valser une dizaine de mangemorts au loin. Tout s'enchaina.

Un dragon de feu parcouru l'ennemi, Laissant le nombre d'attaquants à une dizaine tout au plus. La panique s'insinua dans le cœur de Pansy. L'épaule de Charlie était violette. Le mal s'incrustait en lui. Un sortilège de mort lent et douloureux. On y réchappait pas. Le roux se retourna sur elle avec un sourire. Il savait.

.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais bien.

- Charlie. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- On y peut rien. On doit finir ce qu'on a commencé.

.

Il lui fit un autre sourire avant de changer sa baguette de main. La droite ne répondait plus. Dumbledore érigea la barrière jusqu'à lui pour évacuer le groupe en sécurité, et chacun, un à un prirent la poudre d'escampette.

.

- Sirius! Vite!

- Non, je veux l'avoir! C'est ce chien qui à tué Regulus!

- Sirius!

.

Trop tard. Sirius était touché à la poitrine et hurlait. Doloris. Un autre suivait. Arrêté, soufflé en plein arrivage. Ron se transformait.

MacNair eut un instant d'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait le mal. Il devait donner. Son but ultime était de donner ce qu'il avait. Il le devait. Il vit Sirius se relever difficilement et entourer son valéon, mais ne put rien contre ça.

Il vit son camarade mort à terre. Il était mort? Mais alors il lui fallait vivre. Sous le regard écœuré de Sirius, le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur lui avant de murmurer un sort de découpe, tenter de plonger la main dans son thorax et de tomber, raide mort.

Il avait voulu... donner son cœur?

Sirius fit se calmer son valéon. Il était épuisé. Il suivit les autres, et atteint presque la sortie, avant de buter sur un corps tombant au sol. Draco. Il se retourna sur Bellatrix, elle l'avait assommé de ses mains, en traitresse, n'ayant pas eut le temps de prononcer l'avada.

Elle se protégea immédiatement d'un bouclier, mais Hermione s'était retournée rapide comme l'éclair, et prit la main de son amant.

.

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts... Tu voulais savoir qui étaient les valéons Bellatrix? Tu voulais savoir? Je vais te donner la connaissance...

.

Les autres mangemorts arrivaient, et la troupe les combattaient vaillamment. Étrangement rien n'atteignait le couple que formait Hermione et Draco. Leur magie commune les entourait.

Personne ne pu voir ce que vivait Bellatrix, que le bouclier ne protégeait pas contre la colère d'Hermione. La mangemort ne distingua tout d'abord plus les couleurs, puis les formes. Ses pensées étaient assaillies. Par quoi? Des choses, des définitions des dates.

Tout était limpide mais tout se bousculait pour entrer de force dans son crâne, comme si on la gavait furieusement, et alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint le plafond de la migraine, elle se prit la tête en hurlant. Un dictionnaire entier entrait dans sa tête chaque seconde, elle allait exploser elle en était sure.

Même sa voix, ses cris ne parvenaient pas à stopper ce flux, son corps ne répondait plus, trop occupé à gérer les informations. Et le corps de Bellatrix tomba, raide sur le sol. Dumbledore l'avait lui-même achevée.

Voyant leur maitresse morte, les trois survivants s'enfuirent, deux furent assommés d'un sort par Fred et Lee, et ils purent rentrer, tous blessés, épuisés, et apeurés. À peine dehors, Fumseck pleura sur la blessure de Charlie, sans aucun résultat.

Ils transplanèrent directement à Poudlard, et alors que le dragonnier perdait de plus en plus de forces, allèrent à l'infirmerie. Les veelas avaient reprit partiellement leur apparence humaine, Harry et Ron épuisés et portés, tandis que Draco et Hermione se soutenaient tous les deux.

Lee et Fred aidaient Charlie et Dumbledore tenait Pansy par les épaules, elle était vraiment déboussolée. Georges et Blaise étaient à l'arrière, moins touchés que le reste du groupe.

.

...

.

Les frère Weasley restèrent autour du lit, on avait interdit à Ginny de voir Charlie mourir. Car il n'y avait aucun remède. Le bras était totalement bleu et froid, et les veines apparaissaient en surface comme un réseau malsain, arrivant au cœur. Sa jambe droite aussi était devenue insensible.

.

- Les gars, je suis désolé.

- Tais-toi, dit Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire à maman? Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Que j'ai fugué sur un dragon, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Tu peux pas nous laisser chuchota Ron. Snape trouvera quelque chose! C'est Snape, s'il te plait tiens jusque là!

- Ron, dit Harry en prenant son presque frère dans ses bras.

- Les gars j'ai pas pu vous le dire avant, alors la morale du grand frère vient maintenant. Soyez fort. Restez soudés, et surtout, dites jamais à une femme qu'elle a grossi, termina-t-il avec une petit sourire que lui renvoya Hermione. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, Georges lui prit l'autre main.

- On se revoit de l'autre côté, Charlie. Laissez-le, je crois que... Pansy, si tu veux...

- Merci, dit la jeune femme qui était restée à l'écart par respect. Le roux remercia le jumeau du regard. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour ses derniers moments.

.

Ils mirent un rideau où seules les ombres étaient visibles, et Pansy avait d'abord prit la main du roux, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Ils parlaient dans la barrière de l'intimité, on devinait qu'elle l'embrassait, et la fratrie resta soudée, Lucius, Draco et Sirius apportant un maximum de réconfort à leurs valéons.

Et puis Pansy se secoua de sanglots.

Charlie était partit.

Remus, nouvellement venu y alla seul, prit la vampire dans ses bras pour la soulager.

.

- Ça ira. Ça ira Pansy.

- Non. J'aurais toujours mal. Je penserais à lui, et le temps passera et j'aurais toujours mal, Remus.

- Tu n'y peut rien. Il faudra que tu le surmonte. Tu n'a pas le choix.

- Remus. Aide-moi.

- Je resterais près de toi Pansy.

.

...

.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa famille entière le regardait, il ne comprenait pas. Même les jumeaux avaient les yeux rouges.

.

- Que... Sa bouche était trop pâteuse.

- Tu est partit deux jours.

- Et je suis revenu?

- Grâce à elle, dit Remus d'un ton doux. Il était assis à côté d'un autre lit. Pansy dormait également, son teint était un peu moins blanc qu'à l'habitude.

- Comment...?

- Elle t'a donné sa vie, expliqua le lycanthrope. La seule chose que puisse faire un vampire c'est de donner son immortalité. Comme tu était déjà... du côté des morts... Elle t'a tout simplement redonné vie. Mais elle sera humaine à présent. Avec tous les avantages, et les inconvénients. Elle a accepté de mourir un jour pour toi, dit le lycan avec une pointe de tristesse et de reproche dans la voix. Était-ce contre Charlie, Pansy ou lui-même?

- Alors elle ne mourra pas seule. Et certainement pas avant longtemps dit le dragonnier. Maman... Je te présente ta belle fille.

- Oh Charlie!

.

Et tous de se ruer sur le lit pour entourer le rouquin dans leurs bras. Il faillit étouffer de nouveau mais au final, on passa la journée dans l'infirmerie.

Pansy ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain, et elle pleura longuement, assaillie par tous ces sentiments humains qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au tiers. Assaillie par la pensée que sa vie allait être si courte. Assaillie par le bonheur de voir Charlie vivant, et près d'elle.

On retrouva le dernier mangemort, tandis que les loups-garous se livrèrent d'eux même, et furent graciés pour leur acte. Et Poudlard reprit ses cours.

Avec énormément de difficultés, dans l'aile qui leur était attribuée, ils reprirent les révisions, et le match de la salle sur demande, car Ron n'avait pas abandonné l'idée, c'était une expérience à tenter après tout, fut mémorable. Luna fut chargée de compter, et on perdit le vif. Dumbledore était formidable en gardien de but.

Les amis vinrent, et furent mis au courant. Lucius ne se séparait quasiment plus de Harry et Sirius avait souvent un écureuil tout noir au ventre blanc perché sur son épaule.

Quant à Draco et Hermione, on ne les vit pas durant de longues journées. Ils restaient assis sur une falaise, regardant le monde se faire. Le poids de leur pouvoir n'était supportable qu'à deux, ils portaient la connaissance du monde en eux.

.

...

.

- Han Lucius...

- Oui mon ange, dit le blond en reprenant la hampe en bouche...

- Y aller...

- Tu veut dire venir, non?

- Mariage.

- Bientôt. Quand tu sera vraiment prêt.

- Non...

.

La langue s'enroula encore et le pauvre Gryffondor se laissa aller à venir dans la bouche de son amant. Essoufflé, il reprit en regardant d'un air colérique (mais satisfait) son veela.

.

- Le mariage de Remus!

- Ah! CE mariage? Forcément, il fallait être plus loquace...

- Que veut tu que je loquace quand tu me mord? Profiteur, dit le survivant avec un grand sourire.

- Mon nom, dit Lucius en l'embrassant.

...

Harry sortit les joues un peu rouges et vit Ron qui avait l'air aussi embarrassé. De vrais lapins ces veelas. Quand il y repensait, il était vraiment contrit en repensant au jour où il avait faillit le faire avec son meilleur ami. Heureusement qu'il contrôlait ses pulsions, maintenant.

Severus et Remus, tous deux habillés de robes d'argent et d'or entrèrent. Ils se placèrent religieusement face à face, en silence au centre du cercle, Dumbledore les regardant. Severus n'avait cure que le monde sache qu'il aimait. Au mieux, Remus serait marqué comme « appartenant à un sadique très doué en potions et tortures ».

Ils restèrent face l'un à l'autre quelques instants, Dumbledore prononça une courte formule et un trait de lumière traversa les amants. C'était fait. Seuls les sorciers avaient sentit l'atmosphère lourde de magie, empreinte de vieillesse et de sagesse, remontant au fil du temps. Ils avaient liés leurs âmes, comme le feraient Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Et comme l'avait fait Pansy auparavant par son sacrifice. Un dernier baiser, et Severus et Remus étaient mariés, et heureux.

D'ailleurs, deux sorciers à la peau bronzée comptaient parler affaires avec la matriarche Weasley. Leurs fils ne pouvaient pas rester célibataires, tout de même...

.

* * *

.

Et voilà... L'épilogue avant vendredi prochain, c'est sûr... J'espère que vous avez aimé, alors pour ce dernier chapitre, mes lecteurs auront-il la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot?

À très bientôt!


	17. Epilogue

**Note **: Et voilà l'épilogue, je le poste en avance car il est court.

Je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir lue, suivie, et commentée. Je suis désolée d'avance pou les éventuelles reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre sauf s'ils me laissent un lien (Blog/email/autre) sur lequel je pourrais répondre.

Merci à ma betalectrice **Tania-Sama** qui m'a bien conseillée! (petite pub, elle me conseille toujours sur "_**échec et mat**_" =D)

Un petit mot pour **Slâavy **à qui je ne peux pas faire de reply, vu que son ordi ne répond plus de rien, merci, tes reviews me font toujours chaud au coeur!

Pour les questions que l'on me posait souvent, non, Charlie n'est pas immortel, Pansy lui a donné son immortalité, mais Charlie étant déjà mort, cela ne l'a que ramené à la vie =)

Voilà j'espère que cela est plus clair pour vous maintenant! Ah oui et désolée, dans la liste des prisonniers dans le chapitre précédent j'ai oublié d'y ajouter un des jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

**RAR! **

**Pol : **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes =). J'espère moi aussi te revoir sur une autre histoire! bises!

**Makie **: Merci pour ta review! Oui, c'est la fin, pour les sous-entendus euh je ne comprends pas ta question, Lee et Fred sont ensemble et vont se marier eux aussi =) Et vi, Ron tue tout! Comme quoi la générosité fait des ravages ^^ Pour Pansy... Je te laisse découvrir ^^ bises à bientôt peut-être...

**Nounou **: Merci pour ta review, et d'avoir été la tout du long! bises!

**Caro06 **: Merci pour ta review, voici l'épilogue, peut être à dans une autre fic ;)

* * *

Pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire : ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Epilogue **

**.**

Elle regarda le ciel, toujours changeant. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui ait ressemblé à l'autre. Chacun d'eux était unique, fort et empreint de vie. Ses yeux clignèrent lentement, elle regarda à côté d'elle. Il était là, comme il l'avait toujours été. Elle sourit, naturellement. Qui pouvait se vanter d'aimer ainsi?

Elle reposa sa lourde tête sur le dossier. Deux jours plus tôt elle avait eu une sorte d'instinct, et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait tout rangé. De sa maison à ses papiers, en passant par les placards, et il l'avait aidée. Comme pour partir en voyage. Un long voyage.

Maintenant sa maison était propre, ses enfants allaient bien, ses petits enfants aussi, et comble du bonheur aucun n'avait eu sa tare, ils vivraient comme jamais, ils boiraient avec délectation la sève de l'existence jusqu'à sa fin, et ne regretteraient rien.

.

- Mon ami, dit-elle de sa voix légèrement brisée. Nous voici à la fin. Et je n'ai pas peur. Je pensais que je serais terrifiée, mais je suis sereine.

- Je le suis aussi. Parce que tu es là. Ferme les yeux mon ange, juste quelques secondes.

- D'accord.

.

Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau il était debout face à elle, parfait à ses yeux, dans toute la gloire et la pureté de son être.

.

- Allons, viens avec moi.

.

Elle se leva à son tour, magnifique, et vit qu'elle avait oublié son mouchoir sur la chaise.

.

- Non, ne te retourne pas.

.

Alors elle l'écouta et il lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent, comme avant, lors de leurs promenades, faisant un tour dans leur jardin immense avec ses arbres et ses étendues d'eau et d'herbe, lieu de tant de souvenirs heureux.

Ils partirent s'asseoir sous le chêne gardien des lieux, sur l'herbe douce regardant le soleil se coucher.

Et puis ils les virent. Lucius et Harry, Sirius et Ron, Hermione et Draco. Tous les attendaient, en cercle, nus comme au jour de leur naissance, comme eux, tous jeunes et incroyablement beaux.

Tous avaient exactement le même âge, et tous souriaient.

.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on vous attendait, dit Ron d'une voix claire. Remus et Severus préparaient votre arrivée avec maman.

- Les autres nous attendent, dit Harry. Il est temps.

- On vous suit dit Charlie, la main toujours dans celle de Pansy.

.

Sur le perron de leur maison, un couple extraordinairement vieux et souriant reposait dans un sofa en paille tressé. Les couches de vêtements cachaient leurs mains noueuses entrelacées, réunies dans un dernier souffle commun.

Au fond du jardin, sur l'arbre centenaire, là où ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous tant de fois, là où ils avaient mené leurs vies ensemble, un mot avait été gravé dans le bois par des mains enfantines. « _Ad Veela Aeternam_ ».

.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, la fin de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, Ad veela aeternam est reprit de l'expression latine "ad vitam aeternam" qui signifie "pour la vie, pour toujours", on peut donc traduire le titre de cette fiction par quelque chose comme "mon veela pour toujours".

Merci de m'avoir suivie, et merci aux revieweurs anonymes s'il y en a pour cet épilogue =)

À bientôt!


End file.
